Blue
by Aimlesslydreamin
Summary: Edward and Bella are new cops that keep getting drawn to each other in and out of work
1. Chapter 1

**Blue**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any of the character in Twilight they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 1: Reappearance

I can't believe it..._ok get a grip on yourself Swan_...how can he be here? Sitting across from me at rollcall. I mean I guess he would get off probation at the same time as me seeing as we were both in the same academy class but how did he end up at Mission Division with me? I heard he did his probation at Harbor Division so I would assume he must have lived in that area of LA city. I mean when you graduate from the academy LAPD lets you submit a wishlist of three choices you would like to do you probation at and then they assign you to one of those choices. Once you are off probation you get moved to yet another division. At the academy they tell you not to list the division you would most like to end up at when your off probation on your graduation wish list because you will just be getting moved after. So I knew I wanted to be here so I listed North Hollywood, Foothill, and Devonshire and ended up at Foothill. I assume unless Cullen was a total idiot (which I know damn well he's not) he would have done the same so why did he end up so far on the other side of the city.

Dang why is this bothering me so much he's just another fucking cop like the rest I see everyday. Maybe its the hair...that bronze shiny hair that I haven't seen since that first day...orientation. I will never forget the first time I saw him. The first time he saw a little too much of me... _When I went to orientation just as I was expecting I had to shell out $900 on equipment and clothes I would need during the academy. We sat there a long time listening to explanations of what to expect and I tried very hard to not get noticed. With my dad being Police Chief Swan I knew I was going to get a lot of unwanted attention. I tried to hide under my hair for most of the orientation trying to just look down at all the papers being handed to me not looking around at all. Once we were issued our recruit smurf uniforms (yes they were that hideously blue) we were all told to go to our locker rooms and change so we could come back and get measured for alterations. I was standing in my bra and the new smurf pants in front of my new locker (for which I had to buy a lock today too) when I heard some guys laughing quickly followed by several girls yelling. I looked to see what was going on when I noticed that bronze hair for the first time. I didn't even know his name yet, but I couldn't stop staring at him. These two male recruits had been laughing and talking and not noticed they walked into the girls locker room. The taller skinnier one immediately covered his eyes apologizing while the gorgeous one with the gorgeous bronze hair and green eyes just stood there staring at me. I just stared back unable to move or think, I was locked in his gaze. I knew I had been standing there without a shirt, and thankfully a nice Victoria's secret black bra, but I couldn't snap out of it to pick up something to cover myself like the other girls had. He stared at me and I stared right back until one of the other females, this tall gorgeous blonde, Hale started shoving him toward the door while his friend pulled him. It wasn't until he reached the door and his gaze was broken that the embarrassment sunk in and I blushed a deep red. Hale huffed as she came back in mumbling something about stupid men and gave me a strange look. Great, I was surely off to a fabulous start...one of the other ten girls doesn't like me and a really gorgeous guy just saw me without my shirt on. When we went back in to the orientation getting measured for alterations our drill instructor was explaining what they expected as far as grooming guidelines. Girls were to either wear their hair in a french braid tucked under and pinned up and guys had to shave their heads to no longer then a one. I had to muffle a gasp as I thought about my bronze hair god having to shave his head. That was a crime I thought I should be able_ _to arrest someone for once I got my handcuffs. Its probably better that way though I don't need any distractions the academy is going to be hard enough._

_So now that his probation is over and he has grown his hair back in, he is here sitting across from me and all I can do is picture him naked __real mature Bella_. I remember I saw him without his shirt on once in the academy after PT (apparently his sit-up spot was on some mud and he had taken his shirt off to wash it off a bit before we ran) and I totally got called out by our PT instructor for ogling him. I knew that was at least the second time he must have seen me blush course he had a pretty smug look on his face when he looked up at me from the drinking fountain. I just keep remembering him that way with his shirt of with his six pack which now looks like it might be more like eight. _Wow he's been working out_, most guys let themselves go after the academy but I would swear he has gotten a lot more muscular, damn. Ugh I need to stop thinking about him. Immediately I was snapped out of it by my new sergeant who apparently had been asking me something. "Ummm sorry serg what?" I asked him trying to clear naked Cullen from my head.  
"I was telling you that you would be working with Hale tonight as she just got off probation too, do you remember her from the academy?' he asked and of course I did Rosalie Hale was not a girl anyone is likely to forget. She was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes and large breasts. She made girls like me and probably all girls feel very insignificant but seeing how going unnoticed was my goal working with Hale was probably a good thing even if we didn't really get along. I heard her huff (wow just like the first day I met her) and then she nodded at me. Well its going to be a quiet twelve hour shift in our car. I honestly expected that new P2's like me and Hale would be paired with more experienced P2's, at least for the first day.

I kind of felt like I was being thrown to the wolves and Rosalie was a big fucking wolf. Oh well at least I would be working with someone with the same time on as me and not someone who was gonna try to get me to do all the crap work like I am still a P1 and in training. I knew Hale was more then capable of holding her own so I wasn't worried about my safety or anything but when you are at a new division its always nice to work with someone who knows the area and of course where all the paperwork and office stuff is. When you have a report to write at the end of the night the last thing you want to do is wander around for an hour looking for a computer to use or figuring out where to turn in all your papers. _Oh he's sooo gorgeous_..ahhh snap out of it geez I am really going to need to stay busy in order to keep my mind off Cullen even if I need to write a bunch of stupid jay walking tickets or something. I don't even like dating cops whats wrong with me ugh!  
So I was right about a few things...it was a very quiet twelve hour shift Hale barely spoke to me the whole night and I did spend a lot of time thinking about Cullen without a shirt on and imagining him naked. I was wrong however in thinking that I could busy myself with petty crap like jay walking tickets as Hale was very uninterested in doing anything except answering calls because she didn't have a choice. And I was definately wrong if I thought working with another P2 with the same experience as me was going to keep me from getting stuck with all the crappy work. Our first call of the day was to deal with an irate transient who was shop lifting and of course Rosalie was not going to pat her down so I had to. Even though I had gloves on the whole time, I still felt the need to wash my hands about 10 times in the bathroom at 7-11 afterwards. I swear Hale was smirking at me the whole time. So now that my shift was over I went to see my best friend Alice who bar-tended at the local cop bar. Okay, yes a little cliche that I am a cop hanging out at a cop bar but I had been going there ever since I was little with my dad. My dad Charlie Swan is the LAPD police chief now but when he was just a P2 like me now he would come here and hang out a lot and the owner, Alice's dad, was my dads best friend. Charlie would bring me with him to play with Alice her and her dads loft above the bar. After her dad passed away a couple years ago Alice dropped out of college and took over the bar. She was barely 21 when she took over but thanks to her dad she was already the best bartender in LA. She could tell you what you wanted to drink before you even knew what you wanted yourself. "Oh Bella how was your first day at Mission? Were there any other new P2's there? Who did you work with tonight?  
Did you find any good places to eat because I have been dying to try some new places on that side of the valley," Alice rambled on interrupting my flashback when I walked in the door.  
"Slow down Al," she was always like this at the beginning of the night before the bar got really busy. "The day was pretty boring nothing major or anything and there were a couple P2's that were in my class," including Cocky Cullen, _ohhhh his cock wow I cant even imagine_ _that right now I hope its long and thick_. Stop that right now Swan you don't like cops you don't like Cullen and that's that! "I had to work with Hale tonight and that was interesting..  
"Wait isn't that the leggy blonde that you said always gave you dirty looks during the academy...god that must have sucked having to put up with her ass all night," finishing her thought before I had a chance to answer which was pretty typical. "Wow who is that?" she practically purred and I turned around to see him! Ahhhhh what is going on today! Why is Cullen in my bar was all I could think about when I noticed Cullen walk in with two friends. Coincidentally one of them was the same friend who he walked into the locker room with that very first day at orientation so I knew his name was Whitlock but I hadn't really talked to him. The other guy looked like he might be a cop too but he was bigger with brown curly hair. Hmmm something about Cullen was different then I had seen before... his bronze hair was wild going every which way as he was running his hand through it. I realized that the two times I had seen him his hair had been combed down which I am now guessing is for work. This new wild hair made me want him even more and I let out an audible moan without realizing it. I blushed and Alice giggled as per usual seeing how that was our routine. She always thought it was hilarious when I blushed. I looked over to say something to her about Cocky Cullen as he had been called in class, when I realized she hadn't been looking at him at all but at Whitlock. I told her that he graduated with me too and she was so excited insisting I stay with her tonight and dish everything I knew which wasn't much.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Cullen was staring over here...at me? I doubt it maybe at some other people sitting at the bar but it sure seemed like he was looking at me. Heat radiated from between my thighs and I blushed again even though I knew know one could possibly know I was aroused by just the thought of him. Alice giggled again which seemed to draw them towards us.

"What's so funny girls?" the big guy I didn't know asked us. He was good looking I guess and rather large but I couldn't focus on him with Cullen standing right there.

"Nosey nosey," Alice scolded playfully and then asked them what they wanted to drink. At one point I had to nudge her with my elbow when she kept staring at Whitlock.

"Pitcher of whatever you have on tap we are celebrating!" Cullen exclaimed.

"And what are you boys celebrating maybe its worth a round on the house," Alice asked still staring at Whitlock. This time it was me that giggled and I stared at her in surprise because I had never heard her offer up free drinks for anything besides a death.

"My older brother Emmett just got promoted to a P3 over a Devonshire division and I am celebrating that now that I am off probation I won't have to be trained by this douche bag," Cullen declared and then was promptly put in a headlock by the big guy who I am assuming was his brother Emmett. "Ok so I am assuming you are Emmett," Alice stated while handing the big guy a pitcher of beer and then she turned and looked at Cocky Cullen and said, "so you are...?"

"I am Edward Cullen the younger better looking Cullen," Edward said while ducking out of the way of another headlock from Emmett. Edward...hmmm how did I not know his name was Edward. Okay, I know they only use last names in the academy but I still knew a lot of first names. I definitely knew the names of people I thought about a lot like Rosalie ugh. I like the name Edward its very old fashioned masculine. Easy to call out during sex. Oh my god what was wrong with me. Why does this guy bring out so much sexual tension in me. "And this is Jasper," Edward said while draping one arm around Whitlock who looked a little embarressed and was smiling shyly at Alice. "Jasper and I went to high school together and even got in the same academy class but unfortunately he ended up at Devonshire with assface over here," Edward commented and pointed at Emmett.

"Well I am Alice and this is," but Edward interrupted Alice before she could introduce me, "Isabella Swan," he practically yelled. He knows my name oh my god he knows my name and when he says it I want to pounce on him. I suddenly realize I am getting even wetter and start to blush again so of course Alice giggles. Wow this is going to be interesting. I bit my lip and I swear he moaned!


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Chapter 2: Who knew**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

Thanks to amanda1104 and kellyprovence for helping me out on my first

story and re-tweeting the link Love You!

EPOV

Okay so I know I never really talked to Swan but she looked totally surprised when I said her name just now. How could she be so fucking surprised that I knew her name I mean we were in the same damn academy class for crying out loud. Did she really not think I knew her name? Suddenly I felt a little panicked did she know who I was? I have been fixated on her for a long time and maybe she doesn't even know who I am. I mean she has only seen me with hair once before today and I know she noticed me that day....she looked so damn hot when me and Jasper accidentally walked into the girls locker room at orientation. I will never forget it because she just stood there staring at me without a shirt on and this sexy ass black lace bra. Why she even wore such a fucking hot bra to orientation I will never know but I am sure thankful she did. I haven't stopped thinking about it since that day. That was one of the best days of my life and also one of the worst. It was awesome because that was the first day I saw her, but fucking terrible because I had to cut my fucking hair. I just now managed to grow that shit back. I knew it was coming because my brother Emmett had warned me, but that didn't make it any easier.

I didn't exactly move to this side of the city because I knew she was out here, but that did have a lot to do with it. Jazz and I got an apartment out here and I had totally pushed him into moving to Northridge. I told him it was safer then where we were living in Long Beach, but really I was just praying that Swan would still be working on this end of the city. I was pleasantly surprised when the transfer sheet came out and she was going to be at Mission Division with me. How fucking lucky that was and now she may not even know who I am..shit! _Get it together Cullen she got busted checking you out during PT so don't piss yourself over this._

"Isabella you remember Jasper Whitlock?" I asked her trying not picture her without her shirt on and even without those sexy skin tight pants she was wearing right now that weren't leaving anything to the imagination fuck.

"Yes I remember Whitlock, I didn't know his name was Jasper and by the way its Bella please don't call me Isabella only my dad does that and it irritates me to no end," Swan answered sounding pretty pissed off. "It's nice to see you again Jasper," she said in a much lighter tone, "are you glad to be off probation and out of the those damn long sleeve shirts?" Bella added laughing and I was kind of jealous she seemed more interested in talking to him then me. I mean who knew she wanted to be called Bella? We don't go by first names in the academy she just fucking said she didn't know Jasper's first name and she is going to ignore me now because I called her Isabella. I have to do something before Jazz swoops in and steals her from me. _What the heck are you saying she's not yours and sounds like she's not to fond of you either. _

"Hell yes September and we wore the long sleeves for 12 months whether it was hot or cold and of course the was the hottest summer on record," Jasper told her and she laughed. I almost forgot to interrupt them after hearing her laugh it was so dazzling. _Oh my god what kind of pussy says dazzling at least I didn't say that shit out loud. _This girl has had me all fucked up since orientation. It wasn't just the fact that I saw her in that bra, but the fact that she was just staring at me and even though she was blushing she made no attempt to cover herself up at all. I was locked in her gaze and it seemed ,like she was locked in mine too but she was probably just in shock over my stupidity. I had to be pretty fucking dumb to miss the sign with the word "GIRLS" written on it over the door which that cow Hale was happy to point out to me while she drug me out the door. I was a little miffed because I wasn't done looking at Bella. She's so fucking cute I can't hardly keep my dick in line when I see her. As it was there were two separate occasions when me and my dick were standing at attention during an inspection. Some pretty embarrassing shit when you drill instructor tells you not to get so damn excited over inspections.

"Bella, I am sorry I didn't know you preferred to be called Bella but I will be sure to call you that from now," I assure her sounding like a total suck up. What is wrong with me since when do I give a rats as about what other people think. Bella looked up at me and smiled then and I swear my heart skipped a fucking beat and I think I might have gasped. Her smile fell then and I was afraid I blew it.

"It's no big deal I shouldn't get so annoyed by it, I just.." Bella started to say but then Alice cut her off.

"I thought you guys were celebrating drink your beer," she said thrusting a second pitcher at me and saying the next one was going to cost us. Alice was pretty short with spikey black hair and I was very tempted to make a joke about whether or not she could see us over the bar but decided against it seeing how she did just give us two free pitchers of beer. Alice winked at Jasper which totally shocked me and he winked back shocking me more. I noticed after we left that Alice slid over a shot of something brown over to Bella and I was very curious as to what it was and wanted to do a shot of it off of that flat stomach of hers. She could take off the black bra though I wouldn't want to get it dirty if I spilled. _Sure that's why you want her to take it off, keep telling yourself that._

"Fuck dude do you think I pissed her off?" I asked not thinking that Jazz and Emmett had no idea how hung up on Swan I was. Emmett laughed really hard and he and Jasper looked like they were fixing to give me a bunch of shit about this so I decided to change the subject. "Jazz do you remember that crazy blonde from training?"

"You mean the gorgeous one whose could kick my ass, yeah I remember her why?" he said laughing. Emmett looked a little too interested in that comment but was luckily distracted from my stupid Bella comment.

"She's working at Mission too. I was horrified when I saw her because I was pretty sure the transfer sheet had her going to Foothill. Oh well at least I didn't have to work with her today but who knows what will happen tomorrow. Most people think police officers have assigned partners but that not actually the case. We work with different people all the time (except with you are on probation and you are assigned Training Officers or P3's which is what Emmett is now, God help whoever he is training). You can request to work with someone who you get along with well and I hear that they usually will allow it if you are productive together. I was so tempted to request to work with Bella but seeing how we hadn't ever worked together before and she is a girl _fucking sexy girl, _I didn't because I wouldn't want people to think I liked her. Of course I do but its no one's fucking business. "I did notice that poor Bella over there had to work with her though. That's probably why she's over there doing fucking shots and shit," I told them in my most nonchalant way so they would hopefully not noticed that I just mentioned Bella again.

We all looked over at Bella again who downed a second shot, this time with Bella and they both climbed up onto the bar and started dancing to the music that came on the jukebox box, what the fuck. Who knew this girl liked to get drunk and dance on top of a bar like it was fucking Coyote Ugly or some shit. I mean this was a cop bar and there were lots of other people in here now. I hadn't noticed them really until now because I was getting pretty pissed off that there were a lot of guys staring at Bella. She looked damn hot shaking her hips and swaying her arms wearing this tight little red shirt that showed a lot of cleavage. When her arms moved up as she danced a little bit of her stomach even showed. Damn I would really like to lick that stomach and her...

"Hey there! I'm Jessica what's your name handsome?" this blonde with big hair just practically yelled over the music while stepping in front of my view of Bella rocking out on the bar. She plopped down on the empty stool at our table and then proceeded to slid it right next to me. If she were any fucking closer she would be in my lap. Right now I was pretty fucking aroused having just watched Bella shimmy all over the bar and Alice, but I still didn't want her in my lap. "Edward," I told her flatly, "and this is Emmett and Jasper," I told her while waiving in their direction. I was trying to see around her big ass hair when I realized she was touching my leg. I tried to move back a little bit (even though I wanted to run the hell away) so as not to hurt her feelings but get my point across but it didn't even phase her. Eventually I had to push her hand off of me and she got up and walked off looking a little put out.

"Dude you know she was a fucking badge bunny, your ass could have gotten laid," Emmett said gawking at me with obvious disgust for my brush off.

"Thank-you captain obvious, but I don't want my dick in the same fucking place as every other officer in town," I said.

"Yeah dude that's fucking true I hadn't even thought about that shit," Emmett explained, "ewww dude I got with like two fucking badge bunnies already, I guess I can't take that back right, fuck." Jasper and I both looked at him and laughed. I looked back to the bar hoping to see some more of the Bella/Alice show but Bella was gone and Alice was back behind the bar pouring drinks. Fuck where did she go?

******

Please review and keep in mind this is only my second chapter of my first fanfic so please be gentle:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue**

**Chapter 3: Crazy Day**

**Thank-you to amanda4011 for reviewing and pimping**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters Stephanie Meyer does**

**BPOV**

_Edward was assigned to work with me today and we drove around in the car almost all day just staring at each other. I wanted him so bad and he kept looking at me like I was something to eat. He was driving, which was probably a good thing seeing how I couldn't concentrate on the road, but Cullen looked over at me a lot. When we were about to go for lunch a call came out over the radio about a 390 man who's 415over at Alice's bar, Phoenix. We looked at each other and without even saying a word I knew we both wanted to take that call. We radioed in to the dispatcher and let her know we would be responding and went lights and sirens straight there. The call was no big deal. Alice had called into the station to report that one of her regular lunch customers was drunk and using empty beer bottles as darts. Hale and the partner she was assigned to work with, Newton, also responded to the call and as per usual Hale was bossy and took over the arrest and said that they would handle the booking. Leaving Cullen and I with the report. _

_We decided to eat there, the bar has amazing appetizers as well as salads and burgers. It was weird sitting at one of the little tables across from Edward. We just stared at each other for a long time barely touching our food. We had parked out back so we left through the service entrance. It was a long narrow hallway between the kitchen and the back office. At some point neither one of us could take it anymore. I turned to look at him and his green eyes were calling out to me. He must have been feeling the same way because he pushed me up against the wall right there in the darkness and starting kissing me. His lips were hard and soft at the same time and I could feel the electricity between us. It was like nothing I had felt before so intense. I kissed him back with all the passion and fire I was feeling all day. I parted his lips with mine and his tongue came out eagerly to massage mine. I could feel his dick harden up against my hip and I rubbed my side against it. It was totally out of character for me to be so forward like that, but I couldn't help myself, I wanted him so badly. I had never been liked how tight the uniform pants were until now. I could feel his tight ass with no problem through those pants and I know he was feeling mine to. _

_He started running his hand along the inside of my thigh so I pushed him back into the office and closed the door behind me. He immediately started taking off my Sam Browne, while I removed his backup gun that he kept in a pocket holster in his right front pocket. He removed his own belt and I put down my backup and then we unzipped each others pants. He was wearing black boxers that were riding pretty low and I realized our vests were going to be in the way. We both had uniform shirts that had the hidden zipper so we quickly too off our shirt and our vests. I stepped back to look at him without his shirt on and he looked better then he had that day at the water fountain. I went to run my fingers along his pelvic bone when he started shaking me saying Bella, Bella..._

I looked up and saw Alice standing over me looking half asleep. I yawned remembering I had slept in her apartment over the bar last night like I usually did when I drank too much. Oh that's right I had a couple of buttery nipples with Alice and we were dancing on the bar like we used to before I joined the police academy. Alice likes to do the whole Coyote Ugly thing sometimes claiming it helps bring in business. I think she just likes to get up there and dance. I also think she was trying to get Jasper's attention. I had looked over at his table to see if she was succeeding when my attention was diverted by some big haired badge bunny practically sitting on Edward Cullen. I couldn't see his face but I could see her hand on his leg. I felt sick to my stomach and climbed down off the bar. When Alice climbed down too, I told her I was going to bed and went upstairs. Apparently now I am dreaming about Edward too. Ugh after seeing him with that skank last night, I shouldn't be dreaming about him at all and yet it was still a little aroused from it.

"Bella, finally I have been trying to wake you for awhile. I got up to go to the bathroom and realized you were gonna be late for work if you didn't get up soon. You sure didn't want to wake up though...going on and on oh Edward..." she laughed. I rolled my eyes and started to get up to get in the shower. "I knew you liked him that's why I made you dance with me last night even though we hadn't done that in forever....it was fun and I know I saw him looking at you," she was obviously quite pleased with herself.

"That must have been before he got swept away by that badge whore," I narrowed my eyes at her knowing she must not have seen the big haired bimbo, "but you were probably too busy watching Jasper to notice."

"I was a little engrossed with Jasper, but I definitely saw him looking at you, bimbo or no bimbo," she told me. I got up and went into the bathroom and got in the shower while it was still cold. I needed a bit of cold water to snap me out of this ridiculous infatuation I have with Cullen. We work together that's it. Alice came in and sat down against the wall because apparently we weren't done having this conversation. "You know after you went upstairs Jasper came over and talked to me for like an hour! He's sooooo sweet and smart, not at all like most of the cops I know."

"Thanks a lot Alice!" I practically yelled through the sound of the water.

"You know what I mean, there's a lot of jerky cops out there. Always on a power trip like and acting all tough. He is not like that at all. He makes me feel so relaxed. Maybe a little too relaxed. Is there such a thing?" she prattled on. I always thought Alice made a strange bartender considering most are good listeners and she never let anyone get a word in. "Well, I need some more beauty sleep before I open up this afternoon for lunch so I am going back to sleep," I was only half listening because I was trying to wash my hair so I told her good night and that I would see her later. "By the way Edward asked where you had run off to last night after you had gone upstairs...bye have fun at work," Alice called as she left closing the door keeping me from asking her anything else.

When I got out of the shower Alice was already fast asleep so I wasn't going to be getting anymore information from her this morning but I am not letting her off of the hook. I went to her closet and pulled out some shorts and an undershirt knowing I would be changing into my uniform as soon as I got to Mission anyway so it didn't matter what I wore. I always kept clothes at Alice's knowing that I sleep there a lot, I think there may be more clothes here then there are in my own apartment. Alice also had an extra room here from when her dad lived here, but growing up I always slept on the pullout couch so that's what I always do. It's comfortable and I like being close to Alice whose bed is right next to the couch.

After I got dressed and braided my hair, I grabbed a bagel from the pantry and headed to work. Luckily, Alice's bar is just a few minutes from the station which is why I requested to be moved there after my probation was up. I like knowing that if Alice needed anything, I could be there. I mean she can take care of herself but she's still this young, cute girl running a bar. Anything could happen.

I was almost late to roll-call after getting dressed in my uniform and then sitting down to finish my bagel, so now I have to stand in the back because there are no more seats. _Note to self: get to roll-call early even if you have to skip breakfast. _One good thing about standing in the back, I can see the back of Cullen's bronze hair. _Nope stop thinking about him thinking about him..don't look at him just look straight at the sergeant. Don't imagine his perfect chest or his black boxers. It was just a dream it never happened. _I blushed just thinking about those things right here in this room full of people. What was wrong with me. He likes badge bunnies not badges and definitely not me, especially after I barked at him for calling me Isabella as if he knew I had daddy issues. If I had a chance with him before, I didn't now, no matter what Alice says.

I was assigned to work with Rosalie again and to my surprise she actually let me drive today. We work 12 hour shifts here and not once did Hale let me drive yesterday. Today, without even asking she just handed me the keys and got in the passenger side. I thanked her and got behind the wheel. It didn't take long to see what sparked the change. Rosalie was holding some magazines, those grocery store checkout counter tabloids. She was going to read today and after our lack of conversation yesterday I guess I don't really blame her. I just don't understand why she has such a problem with me. I know we aren't supposed to read while we are on duty because we are supposed to be watching for illegal activity, but I wasn't about to say anything to her. She did seem to be in a good mood and I had no intention of ruining it. I decided to day dream about Cullen instead. I figured there was no harm in it when he wasn't in sight.

After a few hours of silence and daydreaming, Rosalie let out this huge laugh. She scared me half to death so I turned to look at her and she was still reading. She was on her third magazine now and had the most amused look on her face. I thought I would push my luck and talk to her, "what's so funny Hale?"

"Did you see that movie Twilight," I nodded, Alice had dragged me to it last year, "well everyone thinks that Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart are madly in love just like the characters they play. So the paparazzi have been following them around everywhere while they are in Canada filming Eclipse. There have been pictures taken of them from far away in the dark and people have been zooming in on the photos and trying to analyze them like a fucking crime scene or something," she laughed and I laughed mostly because I was shocked that she was talking to me. I wasn't shocked by what she was reading, I knew all about Robsten. Alice and I had a secret shrine to all things twilight and had no doubt that Robsten was the real deal. I was not about to tell Rosalie that though. She smiled at me and then closed her magazine. Oh my god did we just bond or something? "Let's go grab some lunch, I know this great restaurant down the street," I wasn't going to argue and I was actually hungry.

We hadn't driven two feet when some guys flagged us over to the side of the road. I hated getting waived over because you never know what to expect. Hale sighed saying that they probably just had a flat tire. I pulled over and she rolled down her window. One of the guys told us that someone had vandalized there car while it was parked on the street. I parked the car while Rosalie got out to inspect the damage to their vehicle. I noticed that the guys were gathering around Rosalie on the side of the car where I couldn't really see while I was calling in our location to dispatch and letting them know what we were doing. Hale looked like she was arguing with one of them and I jumped out of the car and radioed for additional units. No matter what was going on it couldn't hurt to have some help.

As I approached the vehicle I couldn't see any damage and the guys were way to close to Rosalie for my liking. I knew she could handle herself but there were three guys there acting creepy. Once I got close I could see that one of them was trying to grab onto her while she was filling out an FI card. "Hale," I called, "can you go get the large flashlight from the black and white so we can check for damage under the car?" She smiled, recognizing that I was trying to get her out of a bad situation before it escalated, and started to walk towards the car. One of the men grabbed onto her arm insisting that she stay there and talk to him. Another man was staring at her ass and I began to walk faster toward her but not wanting to draw too much attention.

As I walked up alongside there car the third man tried to box me and Rosalie in between the three of them and the car. The guy that had grabbed onto Hale's arm was now rubbing it up and down saying, "oh honey you don't need to go running off anywhere, you don't need any lights, there's nothing wrong with the car see," course we both already knew that and I was just trying to decide how we could handle this without shooting anyone. I looked at Rosalie and she slapped the man's hand off of her arm. " Now see here baby we just wanna have a little fun with you and your friend and you are being very rude. I think I am going to have to punish you for that." The other two started snickering and howling something along the lines of, "You tell her Royce," and "I will punish the other one for you."

Hale and I had both had enough at the point and both reacted at the same time. I kicked one of the guys in the nuts sending him to the ground while Rosalie punched this Royce guy square in the nose. The third guy took a swing at me but I ducked and he hit his car instead and screamed out in pain. I took out my handcuffs and went to cuff the screaming one when I got hit in the mouth by an elbow. I couldn't think about that right then, we just needed to get these jackasses handcuffed and in the car.

Hale had Royce cuffed at about the same time that I got the car assaulter cuffed. We both just stood laughing at the third guy that I had kicked in the groin because he was still rolling around on the ground when backup finally arrived. Officers Cheney and Weber hooked up the last idiot and starting patting them down. The other officers put the guys in their car, knowing that we were going to have to have our injuries documented and photographed. We ran all of their information and even used our new print machine to find out it they had any warrants. As it turned out they all had warrants. Royce was a suspect in a rape case (which now wasn't surprising) and the other two were wanted on some failure to appears. It may have been juvenile, but when Rosalie and I saw the computer screen we smiled and gave each other a hi-5. Cheney and Weber took Royce and his band of merry morons to get booked at Van Nuys while Hale and I headed back to the station to get documented, cleaned up, and start our report. I had blood on my shirt from my busted lip and Rosalie had a small tear on her sleeve and what looked like a bruise starting on her chin.

"I am so sorry that you got elbowed when I punched that son of a bitch," she said explaining what I had missed while trying to deal with my own dumbshit. "He was such a fucking spazz, flailing his arms around like in some old slap-stick comedy trying to hit me. What a jackass!" We both laughed off and on the rest of the day while we did our report. Trying to decide how we were going to go to court for those clowns without laughing the whole. Cheney and Weber came in at the end of the shift and showed us a picture they took of Royce. Rose had really done a number on him. It looked like she broke his nose and two of his fingers. He also had a black and a bruised elbow (probably from when he hit me in the face). We just looked at the picture and laughed again. After we finished up, I invited Rosalie to the bar for a drink and Cheney and Weber insisted on coming a buying the first round.

When we showed up at the bar Alice took one look at my face and started freaking out. "Oh my god Bella what happened? Are you okay? Who hit you? Did you kick their ass? Do you need some ice?" Alice asked worriedly.

"She's fine," Rosalie interrupted because really that was the only way anyone was going to get to say anything. "Some pigs were running wild in the street and Bella and I had to wrestle them into submission so they could be caged," everyone started to laugh except Alice who still had no idea what the hell happened.

"Alice this is Rosalie, Rosalie this is my dearest friend Alice," I said introducing them and they shook hands. Alice hugged Rosalie and kept asking her if she was okay. Rosalie just laughed and said to call her Rose and that she would be fine as soon as she had a drink.

We explained everything that happened to Alice and also to Cheney and Weber because they had only heard part of what happened because they were at Van Nuys doing the bookings. We had a couple of shots when I noticed the Cullens and Whitlock walk in. Edward looked really angry and then he looked over at me and gave me the dirtiest look. What the heck was his problem. Could this day get any more crazy?

***************

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it!

Cop-talk:

390 is someone who is drunk

415 is causing a disturbance

Sam Browne is what the lapd call their gun belt even though its black

The next chapter will be more EPOV but not tomorrow because I have a bunch of things I have to do tomorrow that's why I made this chapter longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blue**

**Chapter 4: Helpless**

**Ty to amanda1104 for reviewing and pimping this for more readers and reviews love u!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, it and all of its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**EPOV**

Today was a shitty day. I had an endless hard-on after watching Bella and Alice dancing on the bar at Phoenix. Yesterday was a great day because I had my first day at Mission and found out I am working the same shift as Bella. Plus, Emmett, Jasper, and I went to hit that cop bar we heard about and it turns out Bella's best friend runs the place so she is a regular there. I couldn't believe my days had gone from great to god awful in 24 hrs. I showed up early to work hoping to get a chance to talk to Bella before roll-call, but no such luck. I guess she had walked in late because I didn't even see her till she was walking back out of the room afterward. Watching her very gropable ass and her long braid swaying back and forth was not helping the bulge in my pants. Instead of chasing her out of the room like I wanted to, I hung back in my seat for a minute hoping my throbbing dick would give me a break.

I had to work with Newton today which was another unfortunate event. Ugh that guy got on my last nerve. I hadn't worked with him before and I was hoping to never work with him again. I was all for appreciating hot women, but this fool took appreciating to a whole other creepy, dirty level. He seemed like he might be an okay cop, I just wondered how he passed the psych considering his obvious sexual deviancy. He went on and on about every woman we saw through the day. Telling me things like "she's a butterface, she's got tits I would love to fuck," and I about threw up when he pointed to some crack whore and said he "would totally do her from behind so as not to half to luck at the ugly fucking face." What the hell was he thinking she was a fucking crack whore. As a cop, you know how fucking dirty and probably diseased she is, but apparently that shit didn't matter to this cocksucker. Dirty bastard!

We did a few traffic stops and filled out a couple of FI cards on some shadey fuckers that were loitering in front of a gas station for thirty minutes. I hate doing that shit when they haven't done anything wrong yet. You never know if they are going to do something though and it is really off to hang out in front of a gas station for so long. I just see try to remember that asking them some questions and writing down there names may discourage them from doing something moronic like robbing the station or carjacking a customer. You would have to be the biggest fucking idiot to give your name and address to a cop and then carjack someone in the same spot right after that. Although there were a lot of fucking idiots out there so we could always go back and look over these cards if they turned out to fall under that category.

On our way to pick up some lunch, we spotted a kid trying to break into a car. See what I mean about big fucking idiots. He was on a busy street in broad daylight and not even paying attention to his surroundings. We watched him from across the street for about 3 minutes to make sure he was actually trying to break in and not just having a problem with his key or something and he didn't look up once. So we parked and walked over to the kid and he still didn't look up and see us. What a moron. Newton walked around behind him and I stood off to his side so he couldn't take off. "What the hell do you think you are doing you little shithead?" Newton yelled at him. I rolled my eyes because it was totally unnecessary but Newton was a total prick.

The kid dropped the slim jim that he was trying to use and started stuttering, "I-I-I locked my keys in the car and and was just trying to uh uh get the door open s-s-s-o I could get my keys." We weren't buying it, but we told him to tell us where the keys were so we could help him. He looked panicked and attempted to run off. I grabbed onto his backpack to keep him in place, but he shimmied out of it and started to run. Newton jumped on the kid knocking both of them to the ground and cuffed him while like quite pleased with himself. I patted down the kid trying to spare him from getting molested by Newton's sick fucking ass. Once we got him into the car Newton started the paperwork and I drove back to the station.

Newton was pretty quick with the paperwork, I guess his one good quality, and we headed over to Sylmar Juvenile Hall to drop off the kid. At the hall, I pulled into the facility instead of going around to the front because I hated parading the new detainees in front of the parents waiting outside for their kids' court cases. Someone buzzed us through the gate but not into the admittance area. After we stood there awhile with the kid, I decided to use my cell and call inside to find out why no one had come to let us in. It almost always takes a long time to get a kid handed over to the intake people at the hall, but this was ridiculous and I was tired of listening to Newton huff and puff. I finally got someone in movement control at the hall on the phone and they told me that it was going to be a bit longer. According to the girl on the phone there was a large fight during a school movement (after the kids were fed lunch they were being walked back to the on-site class rooms) and anyone who was able, had to respond to the fight. I asked her if she could come take the kid off of our hands but she was new and didn't know how to do an intake and also pregnant which was why she was even available to answer the phone. As I could hear more phones ringing in the background, I asked her to send someone as soon as she could and hung up. That's when the call came out over the radio that sent my heart racing.

I heard Bella telling dispatch that they were flagged over to take a report on some property vandalism and just hearing her voice was enough to reawaken the beast. I groaned knowing Newton would probably notice being the pervert that he was and make some sort of comment about it. I didn't have time to think about that because Bella's voice came back over the radio again asking for additional officers to assist. "God damn it!" I yelled as Newton and I both looked over at the boy who we were obviously stuck babysitting for fuck knows how long and can't go anywhere. She didn't put out a distress call or anything, but her voice sounded concerned and why would you need additional officers for a vandalism report unless something else was going down. Shit shit shit! I needed to go to her. My heart felt like it was pounding right out of my chest and there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't go to her. What if she was in danger and I couldn't help her. I know she is a police officer and well trained, but I couldn't help but feel very protective of her. Why was this bothering me so much? I barely knew her and it wasn't as if she was saying shots fired or something like that she just needed an additional unit. After what seemed like an eternity I heard Cheney over the radio saying that he and Weber had arrived to help Swan and Hale with their arrests and that the situation was code 4. What the hell had happened? I know she said she was stopping for a vandalism report. Maybe they found the people responsible for the damage. I am just relieved that she is okay and feeling a little stupid for worrying so much. She is just so small and even though she is a cop and carries a glock .40 just like me, I can't help but worry about her. _Snap out of it Cullen she's just another officer and she can take care of herself. _

We were at juvenile hall for just under and hour and Newton and I were both starving when we left and headed straight for the Denny's right by the hall on Roxford. Technically we were supposed to go back and turn in the paperwork first but fuck it we were starving and Denny's was so close and gives a good discount for lapd. Newton gave talking about women a break for a bit which gave me a break from wanting to knock him out. We both had breakfast for lunch and left a nice tip. We got back in the car and headed back to the station to turn in some papers and I was secretly hoping to see Bella and ask her what happened earlier. We had to make two traffic stops on the way back to the station which pissed me off. Two blocks from the the station we had to respond to a radio call. This is getting fucking ridiculous. I was never going to see Bella at this rate. We finally got back to the station at the end of watch and of course, Swan and Hale were already gone.

Newton and I finished up all of our reports and starting getting ready to go. We turned everything in and headed back to the locker room to get changed so we could finally get the fuck out of here. This had not been a good day and I was afraid if we didn't leave now all hell was going to break loose and we would never leave. I started taking off my shirt and my vest when I over heard some other guys talking. "Did you hear what happened to Swan and Hale?" one of the was saying.

"Yeah dude something about them getting flagged down for property damage and really these three guys were trying to lure them away from their black and white to assault them or something crazy like that," the other one said. What in the heck happened to them today. Did Bella get assaulted by some psycho? Just the thought had me on edge. I couldn't even think about someone trying to hurt her. I would fucking kill anyone who tried. I was freaking out and I needed to know what happened before I lost it completely. I took a deep breath to calm myself as much as I could and I walked around the corner to ask the other officers what happened.

I recognized one of them from Harbor and decided to ask him. "Hey Crowley did I just hear you saying that Swan and Hale got lured away from their car?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could manage. He smiled at me and we bumped fists before telling me the whole story.

"Yeah bro Swan and Hale were driving down Roxford when they got flagged over by these three men," he explained. Damn it we were so close. Although perhaps it was better we didn't make it over. When it came to Bella I can't act rationally or so it would seem and I may have shot one or all of those douche bags. "They claimed that someone had vandalized their car and so Hale got out and went to look at it while Swan parked the black and white. When Swan walked over she sensed something wasn't right and called for fucking assistance. Guess that girl has good fucking instincts because that shit could have gone a lot worse," he continued. I was grateful that Bella wasn't so full of herself that she couldn't ask for help because that shit really would have pissed me off. He went on to tell me how they ended up beating the crap out of two of the guys but one of them had swung at Bella but she ducked and broke his hand on his own fucking car. They were mostly okay but Bella had a split lip and Hale had a bruise on her face or something. They were really fucking lucky because they could have been raped or even killed. I thanked Crowley and the other officer Yorkie I think was his name and went to finish getting dressed. I had to see Bella.

Last night when Bella had disappeared after her bar performance, I went with Jasper to talk to Alice. He obviously really liked her and I wanted to find out where Bella went. At first I was sure she wasn't going to tell me, but Jasper flirted with her a little and she would have said anything to get me to give them some alone time. Apparently Bella often stayed with Alice and had gone upstairs to go to bed. I spent about an hour trying to keep myself from going up to that apartment and then decided to leave instead. Tonight I am going back over to that bar and I am going to talk to her even if I have to go upstairs to do it. I have no doubt that Jasper will go with me, he was really into Alice. I think that's a first for Jasper. Usually he just does the whole casual hook up thing but that didn't seem to be what he wanted from Alice at all. We have been friends for a long time and I am sure he has only had one girlfriend and we were twelve and he never even kissed her. Talking him into going to the bar would be a piece of cake and Emmett would be in if there was beer involved. So, I texted them both and just as I thought, within minutes they both confirmed we would meet at my Emmett's place and head to the bar. Emmett lived the closest to Mission and also the bar so it made sense for us all just to meet there so we could head over together. Heck he was only two blocks away we could walk. I asked Emmett once why he requested to work at Devonshire instead of mission and his answer was really fucking smart for him. He said that he didn't want to answer a call and end up having to arrest his neighbor or something and then end up having to see their family everyday glaring at him. Jasper and I didn't even live in LA city limits so that wasn't going to be a problem for us either. Although we weren't minutes from the bar which would be convenient right about now.

Emmett was already drinking when we got to his place so we all decided it would be best to walk and if Jasper or I had too much to drink to go back to our own apartment we would just crash at Emmett it was big enough. We might have to move some debris out of the way so that would could sit down though. "Man your place is a fucking pig sty geez," I told him laughing.

"Well I am a fucking pig after all so it works for me," he bellowed and we all started laughing. "Let's go to the bar now that was my last beer and I need at least three more."

On the way to the bar I filled them in on my shitty day and about what happened to Bella and Hale. Both agreed that they were really fucking lucky. When we got to the bar there weren't many people inside because it was still pretty early for hanging at a bar. I looked straight towards the bar and saw Bella and Hale sitting at the bar talking to Alice who looked really upset. I was a little surprised that Bella had brought Hale here because I was pretty sure they didn't get a long very well. We started walking over to the bar when Bella turned around. As soon as I saw her face I couldn't help but frown. I was so angry that someone had hurt her beautiful face. She didn't deserve that shit and I had half a mind to go over to Van Nuys and beat the shit out of those fuckers. Of course I would get in deep shit if I did that and then I wouldn't be able to talk to Bella and see how she was feeling.

We walked over to the bar and it took every ounce of my restraint not to run over to Bella and wrap my arms around her and tell her how sorry I was that she went through that. She must have been alright though, her and Hale kept laughing. I guess today was a bonding experience for them. I know it wouldn't have happened if I had been working with Bella today so I was angry that I had to work with Newton. Plus, maybe I could have bonded with her instead of Hale. Great now I sound like a pussy and I am jealous of the big blonde. Great, just fucking great. Bella has turned me into a whimpering simpering pussy and I have barely even talked to her. What the hell is wrong with me. I need a fucking exorcist or something.

"Shit Bella," I said as we approached and like there was some sort of magnetic force drawing me towards her I touched her face. I couldn't stop myself I had to touch her and then once my skin came into contact with hers I could feel a heat burning me. It was a good burn, it burned all the way down to my dick and I could feel it throb. She looked at me confused and I didn't know what to say I was really fucking confused myself. I pulled my hand back and tried to just forget what I felt. "Are you alright, I heard all about what happened to you guys," I hope she doesn't hear the desperation in my voice and freak out on me.

"Yeah we are fine thanks for showing up to help out," the blonde said sarcastically and I felt really bad again that I hadn't been there.

"Fuck sorry and Newton and I were close to we got stuck at juvenile hall trying to drop off a kid and there had been some huge fucking fight over there so we couldn't get any of the probation officers to take the kid. We were there almost a fucking hour it was a nightmare," what am I saying they had the nightmare I just had an inconvenience, "sorry shit sorry here I am complaining about my boring ass day and you two had to beat the shit out of some jackasses sorry sorry."

"You know Bella actually kicked some guy right in the fucking nuts to keep him off her," Hale offered while Bella blushed, damn that was cute, "if I hadn't been so busy kicking that other fuckers ass I would have been on the ground laughing, oh yeah and what happened with that guy who punched the car?" Hale asked.

"From what Crowley said he broke his hand," I told her. "Bella is your lip okay it looks like it fucking hurts?"

"It does but it was so worth it," Bella said laughing. I am pretty sure I have never heard her laugh and I loved it. I wish I could hear it all the time. Oh crap I am getting all lovey dovey and shit what is wrong with me. _Be a man you loser._

"I still feel really bad about that Bells," Bells, what the hell they bonded so much she gave her a nickname and shit. Alright I need to get the jealousy in check here. They are both girls, although they are also both cops and both can kick some serious ass...maybe they are gay and into each other now. Here comes the burn again shit. No she can't be gay and I am not fucking sharing her if she's bi. _Now you've lost in Cullen she's not even yours and you are already being a possessive dickhead nice job._

"It's not your fault Rose, that genius didn't know how to fight so he was just flailing his arms around hoping to hit someone," Bella said laughing. She really seemed fine with everything that happened so I was relieved, but a little annoyed. I mean how could she go through all that and not be bothered by it. "Cullen I swear I am fine please stop staring at my lip, you are making me self-conscious." I looked away quickly. I hadn't even realized I was staring at her.

"Sorry, damn I just thought it was such a shame that someone fucked up such a pretty face shit, Alice can we do some shots I got this round, and that goes for you too Cheney, Weber, I know you didn't have to do shit because these two have no problem kicking asses but at least you were there just in case," I kept talking hoping my first statement about my feeling for Bella would get lost in my verbal diarrhea. "Anyone want some food, I am feeling generous," dear God I hope someone saves me before I end up having to buy Bella a car to distract her.

"Well what kind of shots do you want tequila, vodka, Bella's favorite," Alice chimed in thankfully saving me from further embarrassment. I am definitely going to help Alice with Jasper when the time comes.

"Well seeing how Bella and Blondie saved the world from some dumbasses today, I saw that they should pick," Emmett suggested while laughing.

"I want to try Bella's favorite, something tells me its sweet but strong just like her," Hale announced to Alice and Bella blushed again.

"Shut it Rose_,_" Bella laughed, "Alright Alice I guess it's buttery nipples all around, I hope you have enough butterscotch schnapps."

"Alright but split lip or not there is a tradition to follow and if you drink that, you have to get on this bar with me," Alice said pointedly.

Bella's eyes widened in shock at the suggestion and she was gaping at Alice. _Please say yes please say yes. _Alright normally I won't drink some fucking chick drink, but I am all for getting Bella onto that bar to dance again. That was so fucking hot and it is making me hard just thinking about it. Her expression relaxed and she looked at Rose and then back to Alice. "I will get up on that bar is Rose will," Bella declared and we all looked at Rose hopefully.

Rose laughed and said, "Why the fuck not, if anyone tries anything we already know that we can kick their asses!"

With that, Alice took out eight shot glasses and the butterscotch schnapps and the Baileys Irish creme. This was looking more and more like desert and I was picturing Bella without her shirt again and wanted to shoot it off of her stomach. I wonder what kind of bra she had on tonight. Jasper had been so quiet that I almost forgot he was there but he was watching Alice pour the drinks and I swear he was thinking about do the same thing to Alice.

We all did our shots, which were surprisingly good and I offered to pay for another round. Cheney and Weber decided to leave though so we said our good byes to them and Alice started to pour the next set. Once we downed that round Alice changed the music on the jukebox to something I didn't recognize but it had a good dance rhythm. Bella and Alice looked at each other and then climbed up onto the bar. Then Rose laughed and climbed up beside them. They looked so hot up there and I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella. She had on these tight blue jeans with a little flower on her back pocket and a tight blue button up blouse with more then enough buttons undone in the front. I could see the tops of her breasts and I really wanted to kiss them and then run my tongue all along them and follow them around to her nipple. My dick throbbed again as if to remind me that is wanted the same thing. I watched them dancing for the entire song this time, no badge bunny interruptions. When they were done I offered my hand to help Bella down from the bar which she took smiling. As she stepped down she seemed to slip on the sloped edge and fell into my arms.

We stared into each others eyes for a long while with her still in my arms. I was locked in her eyes just like that first day at orientation. This time I wasn't thinking about her not having a shirt on, I was just lost in her. I wanted to hold her like this all the time. I wanted to kiss her and I wasn't sure I could let go without kissing her. I don't know what the hell is happening to me. My lips are like a spaceship caught in her own gravitational pull because I couldn't help this shit at all. Her lip is busted and if I kiss her now it could hurt her, but she seems to be moving in towards my lips too. I don't even want to stop anymore. Fuck it! I gave in to the pull and just as I was about to put my lips to hers Emmett let out a loud booming laugh and Bella turned to look at him. My lips brushed against her cheek and then her ear. She shivered and I swear she moaned a little.

Two things happened at that moment. I realized that I wanted, no needed to kiss Bella, and I really wanted to kill Emmett. I looked over at Emmett who was laughing at Hale who was downing a beer. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Bella who was still in my arms and probably very aware of how aroused I was. She was looking at me questioningly, and to my surprise not trying to get out of my embrace. I smiled at her, trying to will her to kiss me. I had fucking butterfly in my stomach like I was in junior high or some shit. She smirked back at me and then pulled away. The loss of her touch made my whole body ache. I wanted to grab her and pull her back into me, but we work together and I didn't want to make things weird or whatever so I didn't touch her. Instead, I watched her walk over to Alice who was pouring a drink for some old men at the end of the bar. Bella whispered something in her ear and then Alice smiled and nodded. I think she even laughed a little but it had been getting loud in there so I couldn't hear anything. The men were staring at the two of them with their eyes bugging out of their fucking heads. I wanted to go up and slap the shit out of them but I knew I couldn't besides, I guess if I wanted Bella to dance on the bar I had to except that I wouldn't be the only one watching.

I pictured Bella dancing on that bar for me when we were the only ones here. I imagined her taking off her clothes slowly. First her shirt followed by those tight ass jeans. They were so tight she would have to peel them off very carefully. Then she would just be dancing in her bra and underwear, which I was really hoping was a thong. Then she would lean over me and kiss my forehead while I unhooked her bra for her....

Just then I felt a tugging on my arm and I was back in this fucking crowded bar. My cock was throbbing and I really needed to do something about that, it was really starting to hurt. I looked up and saw Bella standing there pulling my arm gently. She had a huge grin on her face and took my hand. She has the softest hands and I couldn't help but run my thumb over each finger while I held it. "Come on I want to show you something," she told me and pulled me towards the back. I looked over at Jasper so he would know what happened to me and he was standing with Alice and they were both laughing at me. He waived and I rolled me eyes again. Emmett was really caught up in a conversation with Hale and I was starting to wonder what spell these girls had on us. Bella squeezed my hand gently and I turned back to her and nodded. I didn't know where we were going but I didn't fucking care. I would follow this gorgeous creature anywhere.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this, please review and if you have any questions you can ask me on twitter aimleslydreamin

lemony goodness coming up next with BPOV!


	5. Chapter 5

**Blue**

**Chapter 5: For Keeps**

**Thanks to my beta amanda1104 for being so great!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters in it. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**_

* * *

I don't know when I decided to take Edward up to Alice's apartment, but as I walked over to ask her she didn't seem surprised by it at all. I really liked him and I really wanted to touch him all over. At least kiss him. He was so sweet coming in and running his finger over my lips. When he walked in and frowned at me I thought for sure he was angry about something although I was sure I hadn't done anything for that to be the case. Once I realized he was just upset about what happened with those ass wipes, I was really quite flattered. I always try not to think of him as anything except another cop or a coworker but he was making that nearly impossible. Touching my face was such an intimate thing to do and it felt so...right. I don't have another word for it. His hand on me was so sensual, so caring and so damn nice.

I was amused that we all had the same drink as buttery nipples are generally considered girly drinks, but the guys seemed to like them. After we finished the shots, Alice, Rose, and I got up on the bar to dance. I always feel so free up there and I love it, not that I would ever tell anyone that. It makes me feel sexy to stand up there and rock out while people watch. I was a little nervous having Edward watching, but he smiled the whole time. When he went to help me off of the bar, I was so surprised by his manners that I slipped off the edge. Luckily, in more the one way, Edward caught me. That was when it happened. We were staring at each other with his arms wrapped around me and I couldn't get away. I didn't want to get away. I felt so at home there. I know it sounds stupid so I would never tell anyone, but there was a heat or current that I could feel while he was touching me. It overtook me. My knees felt like jello and I didn't know if I could stay standing. I looked into his gorgeous green eyes and wanted to whisper to him, "kiss me please Edward just kiss me." I felt the same way when he touched my face but when he let go so quickly, I was sure that it was just a weird feeling stemming from my busted lip. Nope it was not from my lip that's for sure. It was back and stronger then before. Perhaps the more he touched me the stronger it was. I really wanted to feel all of him on me to test that theory and maybe I just wanted to feel all of him anyway. I am sure he was trying to kiss me before his brother distracted us laughing at Rose's ability to chug a beer. I had to get him alone and I knew Alice wouldn't mind seeing how I practically lived there.

As I dragged a shocked looking Edward towards the back where the door was to get upstairs, I couldn't help but blush as we walked into the dark hallway between the kitchen and the office. He looked and me questioningly but didn't say anything. I was still holding his hand, not wanting to break the connection as I used my key to open the stairwell access door. I drug him inside and locked the door behind us, winking at him. _I can't believe I just winked at him, so lame. _

"Welcome to Alice's apartment where I spend a lot of my free time," I said as we walked into the living room. "I will give you the tour. This is the living room, over to the right there is a guest room, there's the kitchen," I pointed over to the left corner. "Straight back is Alice's room," I wasn't planning on taking him back there but I guess I just started walking naturally back that way because I normally spent most of my time up here in her room. Once we got into the room I pointed to the pullout and told him that was my bed and laughed.

"If you sleep here so much why don't you use the guest room," he asked me looking back and forth between me and the pullout couch as if trying to picture me on it.

"Well, it's a guest room and I am not a guest," I told him and shrugged. "Really I just like to stay close to Alice, when I slept over as a kid, I slept on the couch and now it just feels like home to me. Plus, if I wanted to be alone then I would just go to my place." Which I definitely did not want. I hated being alone, but I tried to spend time at my own apartment during my days off. It wasn't in the valley so it just made sense to stay out there on my off days and try to only come here when I worked which was most of the time anyway.

He was being really quiet which was making me wonder if I had made a mistake bringing him up here. I hoped that wasn't the case but he was being very quiet for him. I remember in the academy hearing him joking and laughing all the time when we were on breaks or at lunch so I knew this wasn't how he usually acted. I led him back into the living room and then decided I better say something. "I am sorry I drug you away from your brother and Jasper. I am sure you would like to get back to them. I am just going to stay up here and watch a movie or something its been a long day." I released his hand then so he could go, but he wasn't leaving he was still just standing there quietly and it was really bugging me. "Do you want me to walk you back down or something...or maybe you wanted to use the bathroom before you left I guess I forgot to point one out to you," I turned to walk towards the guest room to show him where the bathroom was when he grabbed onto the back of my shirt making me jump.

"Do you want me to go?" he said looking confused, "you dragged me up here the least you could do is let me watch a movie with you." Oh thank God he wants to stay.

"I don't want you to go at all. I didn't drag you up here to give you a tour and send you away, but you were being so quiet. I thought you wanted to leave but were too polite to say so. I mean I pulled you up here without even asking if you wanted to come up and then when you weren't really saying anything..." I really needed to stop rambling so I just let it go. I was very excited that he wanted to hang out. "I wanted to show you something, I thought you would like."

He looked bewildered and hmmm aroused maybe? I wasn't sure but I better act fast before he thinks I brought him up here to seduce him. Although, the thought had occurred to me. He does look damn good in the loose fitting, carpenter jeans and his gray and black flannel shirt. _Focus Bella! _I reached into the cabinet by the entertainment cabinet and grabbed a dvd. It was a video of our academy class. It was footage from some of the training like wrestling, fighting, being tazered, and gassed, as well as stuff at the firing range. There is also some random candid shit too. I held it up for him to see and he grinned. "I haven't seen that yet, I misplaced my copy and Jasper never got one for some reason," he admitted.

"I have watched it once but I wasn't really paying attention because I was cooking," I told him as I was putting the movie in the dvd player.

"You can cook?" he asked me excitedly.

"Yeah and I can dress myself too, isn't that great?" I teased him.

He frowned at me and then shrugged, "It's just that it's been a long time since I have eaten anything home cooked in awhile."

The look on Edward's face almost made me feel bad when he said that, but not quite. Was he thinking I was going to cook something for him? I don't really feel like cooking right now and there isn't much food here anyway. It did really sound like he was thinking I might cook for him if not now and some point or at least he would like me to. "Well, I would make you something, but there really isn't any food here to make anything tonight. Maybe some other night when I haven't been harassed by some sexual deviants I will cook you dinner if you are desperate."

He had this huge grin on his face, but then frowned suddenly, "I am sorry I wasn't trying to get you to cook for me and I was trying to invite myself over for dinner. I just can't cook for crap and Jasper well he's lucky if he can microwave a can of ravioli without burning down our apartment." We both laughed at that and he continued, " I walked into the kitchen one night and he had put some leftover Chinese food in the microwave with the metal fucking fork still in it, there were fucking sparking shooting out of the container. I almost shit my pants trying to stop the damn microwave and throwing the container in the sink thinking it might be on fire or some shit. He comes walking in saying 'what the hell are you doing to my dinner' and I wanted to slap him so hard." We laughed again and I promised that Alice and I would have them both over for a real dinner one night very soon. I was so excited for me and Alice, that if Edward hadn't been standing in the same room as me I would have been jumping up and down.

We sat down on the couch as the movie got started. I sat down on the far left after he sat down on the far right. That left a whole cushion in between us, but I was afraid that if I sat down too close he would feel uncomfortable and leave. At one point during the footage, Edward got up and asked for some water. I was going to get up and get it for him but he insisted on getting it himself and I told him there were some bottles in the fridge. When he came back and sat down, he sat on the middle cushion right next to me. Again, I wanted to jump up and down. _Wow Bella could you feel anymore like a twelve year old with her first crush. _I blushed and smiled at him so that he would know it was alright and started the dvd back up. We laughed a lot watching our friends from the academy and pointing out when we saw the other up on the screen. Edward made me rewind part of the video twice when it was shot of me getting tazered. He was unhappy and said that it wasn't right for the girls to have to go through that. It was sweet that he didn't like watching me in that kind of agony, but at the same time the little feminist inside my head told me that he was sexist. I told him that no one should have to do that but it was important for all of us know how it felt before we did it to anyone else. He sighed but agreed with me and reached out and squeezed my hand.

He wanted me to skip threw the part where we all got gassed but I told him no way. It didn't take long to figure out why he wanted to skip it. There were shots of him throwing up and then trying to push the recruit who was filming it away from him. "Lots of people threw up, it's not a big deal. Of course I didn't," I bragged and he glowered at me. "I think that's my favorite part, let's rewind it and watch you throw up again."

"Hell no!" he basically yelled and then reached over trying to take the remote from my hand. I laughed and pulled away. He continued reaching over trying to hold one of my arms against my chest and attempting to grab the remote from my other hand. I tried to use one of my legs to push his arm away from me, but he pinned it under his chest. While trying to shimmy out from under him I managed to knock us both on the floor with him lying on top of me and still holding onto one of my arms. We were laughing but neither of us attempted to get up. We lay there laughing and staring at each other for a few minutes and then I didn't think I could take it anymore. I wanted to kiss him so bad, but I was not going to make the first move. I didn't think I could handle that kind of rejection from someone I have to see everyday at work.

"Well alright, if you want the remote that badly you can have it," I resigned and handed him the remote. He took it and set it up on the couch. I was really confused as he had made no attempt to stop the dvd and he wasn't getting up either.

"That's not what I want anymore," he whispered and then leaned his head down stopping with his lips only a fraction of an inch above mine. He looked into my eyes as if waiting for some sort of invitation so I leaned forward a little barely touching mine to his but remaining very still. He didn't wait any longer. He kissed me gently on my lips and then moved down placing small chaste kisses on my neck. He moved back up to my lips and I parted them slowly. His tongue traced mine while I kept it very still. After his exploration, I mirrored his actions with my own tongue. Our tongues tangled over and over and the heat boiled up over my entire body. Kissing him wasn't like anyone I had ever kissed before and that's saying a lot. I may not have slept with many guys, but I had kissed a lot. When Edward and I were kissing it felt like we were one. Our tongues moved in unison and our lips were soft and hard together at the same time. I wondered if there would be another kiss between us or anything else after tonight. Maybe he had a lot to drink and he will regret this tomorrow. Maybe it was wrong but I was going to take advantage of this opportunity while I had it and him.

I started to suck on his tongue. Trying to give him a preview of other things we could do. I nibbled on it a bit and then starting sucking on it some more. His eyes were wide while he continued to look into mine while I did that. As I eased up on tongue sucking him, I noticed that he had gotten aroused. I could feel his dick hard against my hip. He was laying kind of sideways now to keep from putting all his weight on me. I shifted slightly so that his erection was laying right on top of my clothed clit. He moaned and his eyes momentarily shut. When he opened them I could see lust in his eyes. He looked even more gorgeous all on fire like that. I wanted to extinguish it, no I needed to extinguish it. Edward broke the kiss and leaned a little bit of his weight on me and slid forward. I tremor of pleasure rocked through me as his hardened dick grazed my clit. I tried to stifle a moan, but I couldn't help it. He smiled at my loss of control and slowly slid down and back up. I closed my eyes as he began dry humping me. It felt so incredible, but I couldn't imagine he was getting any pleasure from it. His jeans would have been chaffing him. I held him in place so he would stop and sat up, leaning against the couch. He looked up confused and sat back against the couch too. "I don't think we should do this like this," I told him. He looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

"You're right we should go on a date or something first, do you want to go to a movie or something it's still pretty early and we are both off tomorrow?" he asked me as I gaped at him. I couldn't believe he was asking me out. I am flattered, but at the same time very surprised.

"I just meant that we should at least take your jeans of so you don't chaff off your penis, would you really take me on a date just to dry fuck me?" I was truly curious. He laughed then, with the most amazing sound I had ever heard. I smiled and looked over at him to see that he was blushing just as much as I was. This whole situation was a little embarrassing. I didn't need to be though. "Well?" I asked nudging him.

"Well first off I am sorry about the assumption, you know what they say about assuming, but I would like to take you on a date. Not just so that I can dry hump you, although I was really getting into that and my fucking dick is throbbing now," he laughed again and shrugged. " As much fun as I was having, I have been wanting to ask you out for awhile I couldn't get up the nerve."

"Seems like you aren't having any trouble getting it up now," I said to him and he blushed again. He was so gorgeous but he was still a cop. "Edward I can't go out with you. I am really into you but I can't date a cop, I'm so sorry. It's nothing personal and I am flattered, and you are gorgeous," _shut up Bella just tell him and get it over with._ "I just don't date cops."

He looked really disappointed and then mad? Why would he be mad. Disappointed I get because I am too, but mad what the heck would he be mad about. "That's pretty fucking hypocritical don't you think Bella? I mean you are a fucking cop too, so how can you not date one? Can you honestly think that you are going to work your whole career without ever dating one?" He was really not going to drop this. I don't understand this why does he care so much. Is he really so proud that no one can tell him no?

"I can't date cops, I am sorry I can't. It's not personal I told you. I just know how cops are and I can't date one. Please don't be upset and don't worry about your reputation or anything because no one will know you asked." That may not have come out well, great he probably hates me now.

"I don't know what you are talking about as far as my reputation goes, heck I didn't know I had one," he seriously has no idea about his image fuck he is blind. He looks disappointed again and I feel really guilty. I want to hear him laugh and watch the fire burn in his eyes not this. "Bella I would really like to know why you have such a problem with dating cops, even though you are one," he said rolling his eyes.

I wanted to tell him everything but now just isn't the right time and I barely know him. "Edward, you know my dad is the police chief," he nodded and waived at me in a get to the point kind of way. Damn he's impatient. I wonder if he is like that in bed. "There were always a lot of cops over at our house, his friends and partners, and I know that their relationships never lasted. They were always so bossy and crude," although I kind of like it when Edward is. "Ruining their relationships and marriages with their many girlfriends. You know a lot of them had separate cell phones to talk to their girlfriends that their wives didn't know about? Or that their fucking partners would cover for them so they could go fuck their little badge bunnies on the side? It makes me so fucking sick. I think my father was the only cop who stayed true to his wife and their marriage still didn't work. I know I have jinxed myself by becoming a cop, but I can't finish off my chances of having a happy life someday by dating a cop. That's like a 100% chance of failure." _Don't get upset and don't cry. You are too tough to have a melt down over this. Why do you care if he doesn't understand? You have been here many times before just forget about it._

He looked at me then with understanding and draped his arm over my shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I get that you have seen a lot of bad things from cops, but they aren't me and you said yourself that your dad wasn't like that so not all cops are right?" He dazzling smile is back and he is crushing my resolve. I can't do this, it's my one rule! "I am a little hurt that you would lump me with those bastards seriously." He glared at me.

"In all fairness you have quite a womanizing reputation which is why I was so caught off guard by your date invitation," I defended myself but feeling almost relieved that he was going to fight me on this. I had no intention of giving but its always nice to feel so wanted.

"What reputation are you talking about I am not a womanizer! I haven't even had that many girlfriends and I don't sleep around. I certainly don't get with any of those skanky badge bunnies down scare. Please enlighten me Bella where did I get this so-called reputation." Man he was mad. How do I fix this and get the burning green eyes back. I am still really wet and I am sure it won't be hard to get him aroused again. I unbuttoned two buttons exposing the top of my bra and waved my shirt back and forth like I was hot. Well I am hot but not because of the temperature in the room.

"Tanya went on and on about the night you two spent together after you rode to her rescue one night. She said that you picked her up one night after classes when her car broke down on the side of the road. Tanya told a bunch of us that she rewarded your kindness by fucking you right there in the your car. She said she hit her ass serveral times on the steering wheel because your corvette is really too small for that kind of playing. She was very proud of your exploits and didn't have any quarrel sharing details including how well endowed you are. I wish that I could believe she was lying but I just felt for myself that she was telling me the truth," I emphasized my point by running my hand over the crotch of his jeans and feeling him getting hard again. I stroked it through his jeans a couple times and then asked if we could drop it.

"No we can't drop it and stop trying to distract me with that gorgeous rack of yours and the petting," he told me while pushing my hand off of him but holding it in his. He continued to look at my chest and continued. "I never have sex in my corvette and not because it's too small to have any decent amount of fun in, but because I don't want to have car sex. How fucking embarrassing it would be to get busted doing that shit by another cop. Who the heck is Tanya," Edward asked me, but he seemed to figure it out before I answered. "Oh Denali? Oh shit she said all that bullshit." He laughed loudly and removed his arm off of my shoulders so he could wave them around while he was talking. It was very comical and I tried really hard not to laugh. "I did that skank a favor by picking her up when I noticed that she was standing on the side of the road yelling into her cell phone. I pulled over to ask her what the problem was and she crying saying that AAA was going to be over an hour before they picked her up. I felt bad so I offered to take her home. When I pulled up to her apartment she was really grateful. Too grateful even. She batted her eyes at me and reached over and grabbed my cock. I can't really control my dick in that situation and I did get hard. Then she tried to kiss me and I nicely pushed her away and told her that I was sorry but I just was too tired. I also told her that I couldn't get involved with someone else in the academy it would just be too complicated. I was really fucking nice to her and even thanked her for the offer. Now I really wish I had shoved her slutty ass out the door. How many people know about this?" He was still pretty angry but I took his hand back and stroked the top of his knuckles lightly.

"I don't really know if she told anyone before or after she talked to us on break but at the table with me was Newton and Crowley. They laughed it off though and said you were a fucking rockstar of something to that effect. I am sorry that I jumped to the wrong conclusion but how could I not you are fucking gorgeous," I told him, feeling a little silly for being so outright with my feelings.

He pulled me onto his lap then and starting tickling me while I tried desperately to wiggle away. "So what," he began "because you think I am gorgeous, "he even mocked me with air quotes on the word handsome, "I have to be some womanizing manwhore who fucks anyone who grabs my dick or winks at me? I admit sometimes its hard to say no, in more then one way, but I am picky and besides, I only had eyes for one person during the academy." He winked at me and then chuckled a little under his breath. "Please don't judge me based on one hoe's account of a non incident and let me take you out on a date. I am begging here." He rubbed his hand over my ass and he really was convincing.

"Edward I would really like to say yes, but I barely even know you. We haven't really even spoken to each other in the two years we have been acquainted until now. I can't just break my rule for someone I hardly know." After I told him that I was really hoping he wouldn't stop massaging my ass so I caressed his chest with my fingers. I circled his pecks with my fingers gently and I could feel his breathing increase with my touch. He tightened his grip on my ass and I knew he wasn't mad.

"How about I make you a deal? I will show you how great I am and you can decide whether or not you want to date. Until then, we can hang out just as friends," he ran his fingers between my legs and rubbed them against my clit. I moaned gently and he added, "with some benefits?" Wow I can't resist this guy. He continued rubbing against my clit as I thought about his offer. I have to admit it was pretty fucking hard to think while he was pleasuring me like that. I reached forward to stroke his obviously hard dick but he took my hand into his and caressed it. " I can't show you how great I can be if you are getting me off too, this is for you."

"That doesn't seem fair, I want to make you cum too," I pouted and he shook his head. I could feel myself beginning to climax as he stroked up and down my clit faster. Suddenly my phone started to ring and I recognized the ringtone. I knew I had to answer it and I was really mad about it. I stood up and reached for my phone on the kitchen table and Edward sighed. I gave him an apologetic smile before picking up. "Damn it Jake you have the worst fucking timing."

"Sorry Bells but I just got into town and was heading over to your place but I figured you might be over at Alice's. Where do you want me to meet you, I really need to talk to you," he said in a rather upset tone.

Damn him and his rotten timing. "Jake now isn't the best time," I told him watching Edward get up and walk over to me. "I am kind of in the middle of something can't it wait till tomorrow?" Edward now had his lips on my neck I was about to hang up on Jake.

"No Bella I need to talk to you now. I haven't seen you in a couple weeks and its been even longer since we really talked. This is very important and if you don't get your ass back to your apartment in twenty I am going to come down to Alice's and drag your ass out." I knew he wouldn't really try to drag me out of here but he would come down here and I didn't feel like dealing with him in front of everyone. I wouldn't have even answered the phone if I didn't know that he would just keep calling. Fuck fuck fuck! "Fine Jake, I am leaving now try not to have a fucking heart attack about it shit." I hung up the phone and Edward was holding onto me tightly. I laughed and apologized over and over.

"I really do need to go deal with him and I definitely don't want him coming down here. I probably should feed my cat anyway." I felt bad realizing that I hadn't been home in couple days to give her some attention. She had a large food dish so she wouldn't be out of food just yet but very soon. "Here is my phone number, you can call me sometime if you still want to hang out and I will let you know what I decide. Please don't be angry with me, honestly I am really punishing myself here." My throbbing clit was a reminder of that. Damn you Jacob. I kissed Edward one last time and while I placed the piece of paper with my number on it into his pocket. He kissed me back very passionately as if trying to convince me to stay. It almost worked and I felt my knees get a little weak as I pulled away. He was a great kisser and he even better at petting. I shook my head trying to regain my senses and took his hand to leave him out the door.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed that lemony goodness and don't worry there will be lots more. Please review the story it means a lot to me to hear your thoughts on it. You can follow me on twitter aimleslydreamin and ask me any questions you have too**_

_**Here are two other great fanfics done by friends of mine. These stories are just getting started so check them out.**_

_**bostongirl1212 writes Always & Never .net/s/5460407/1/**_

_**twilightcomplex writes Unintended .net/s/5648588/1/**_

_**I know if you like mine you will love theirs!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Blue**

**Ch 6: Coincidence**

I want to thank my beta amanda1104 for her pimpage as well as correcting all my mistakes and nagging me to write more! I love u! Thanks to rachelninjas to for helping me out where ever I need it at the last minute. You are the best! I hope you all enjoy this chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters there in Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I was so close to making Bella cum, I was sure of it. My dick is still twitching from her moaning. I couldn't get mad at her for answering the damn phone, but I really should be. All I can think about is that fucking cock-blocker Jacob. I already hate him and I haven't even met him. I hope I never meet that fool I might punch him right in his fat fucking head. Bella and I walked down the stairs and back to the bar and I made myself think about Emmett with Hale and immediately went limp. Thank god I didn't want to have to walk back into the bar and race to the bathroom to whack one off real quick. I don't want to be that guy. Plus there are other officers in here somewhere and my luck is one would be in the head and I would never live that shit down.

I watched Bella's ass as she walked down the stairs in front of me and damned if that wasn't a mistake. Fucking hard again shit! I closed my eyes.._Emmett naked Emmett naked._ Yep that worked. "Shit!" I yelled as I missed a step and almost fell down the stairs. Bella turned around pushed up on my chest to keep me from falling right on her and dragging her down with me. _If only we were on a bed and naked?_

"Walk much?" Bella asked laughing. I smirked at her. "I hope you didn't drive here you have obviously had too much to drink!"

"Actually I was just distracted watching your tight ass going down the stairs," she didn't need to know that I was really trying to think about Emmett naked to avoid pants bulge embarrassment. In all fairness her ass was the reason I fell just not directly. She was blushing when she turned around to keep walking and I swear she added an extra little bounce to her step. When she reached the bottom and opened the door she looked at me with a smirk and winked. I knew she did that on person. She was glad I was looking at her ass. She should be proud of it. It's a really fucking nice ass. We walked down the dark hallway back towards the bar and I really wanted to grab her and drag her fine ass back upstairs. I really shouldn't though, after all, I am trying to prove that she should be with me. I need her to agree to go out on a date with me. I grabbed onto her arm gently and turned her around. She looked back at me then looked around the hallway and blushed. "What the heck was that about? I didn't even say anything yet."

She bit down on her lip, damn I loved that lip. She was a really great kisser. I have kissed a lot of girls. Yes I told her I wasn't a player and shit which is true, but I used to get around a lot more. Kissing her was ten million times better then kissing any of those other chicks. I would be happy only feeling her fucking kisses for the rest of my life. _What the hell are you saying Cullen? You want to marry this girl that you don't really know and could be married to that fucking cock-blocker Jacob? Snap the fuck out of it! _She blushed some more and I glared at her. "Well, seeing how you were honest with me about why you can't walk," Bella said looking down but smiling, "I guess I could tell you about my dream." What she had a dream that is making her blush. Was it about me? Fuck there goes my fucking dick again.

"Your dream?" I asked her praying that it was about me.

"Yeah I had a dream last night that you and I were walking right here," she waved her hand back and forth between the dark hallway and the office door. Please tell me that is not the end of the dream. I did like that she was dreaming about me.

"And that makes you blush, a dream that you and I were walking down this hallway?" I asked her knowing and hoping that there was a lot more to this story and a lot less clothing in it.

"Not exactly, but if I tell you, you better not tell anyone else or I will break in my new can of mace on you," she assured me. I don't know what I am planning on doing with anything she tells me but I sure as hell won't be sharing it with anyone. I might replay it in my head later while I relieve some of the pressure in my aching cock. I don't want to wake up in a wet sticky mess like I did this morning after dreaming about Bella dancing on that bar last night.

"Don't you trust me Bella? I would never do anything that would hurt you," I knew that was true the moment the words came out of my mouth. I mean I am not a fucking prick, but I have in the past relayed some information from varying conquests to a few close friends. I am not that person anymore, but even if I was, Bella feels different to me. She's special and I would never want to see her hurt. I was having a hard enough time with her split lip, I can't live with myself if I ever hurt her.

She shrugged and looked at me questioningly, "Actually Cullen, I think I do trust you. I have no idea why, but I do." She smiled and continued, "I had a dream that you and I walked down this hallway after working together. There was so much heat between us that we couldn't stand it. It was a dream so of course you could read my mind," she laughed then and looked down at her feet, biting her lip again. I reached up and slid my finger across her lip, it trembled under my touch. I felt the heat radiating between us but I wasn't even thinking about my dick this time. To be honest though my dick loved the heat but I was focused on how it made my whole body feel.

"Doesn't that hurt when your lip is busted?" I rubbed her lip softly with my finger tips and she shivered a little. I couldn't help but laugh a little knowing that we both had this strange effect on each other. She let go of her injured lip and I waved my hand to encourage her to continue.

"You pushed me up against this wall," she pointed to the wall right behind us, "and kissed me. We were kissing for a bit before we moved into the office." She was blushing bright red now.

"Mmmm and then what," I hedged hoping she wasn't going to stop confiding in me.

"Well we kept kissing and we were grinding on each other, it was very much like what we were doing upstairs," she winked at me then and I couldn't control myself. I pushed her up against the wall and started to kiss her again. I thought she was going to push me off of her, but to my fucking surprise she moaned and it went straight to my dick again. Fuck this girl did some crazy shit to me.

"And then what," this time I was pleading with her to tell me everything that her imagination allowed so that I could make all her fantasies come true.

"Well we removed our backup weapons and then our Sam Brown's," she reached down and ran her fingers along my belt as if to give me a real life visual. Fuck I didn't even need it, I had a pretty damn good visual going and I wanted to show her how fucking real it felt to me. I pushed my fully erect bulge up against her crotch. To my surprise I could feel how fucking hot she was right through her jeans. She wanted me just as much as I wanted her. She shifted herself against my groin and we both moaned. "We unzipped each others' pants and then I went to unbutton your shirt so I could get your vest out of the way," she frowned then and looked a little sad. It made me so unhappy to see her sad like that and I started to worry that her fantasy took a really bad turn at that point. Please tell me I didn't rape her or some really fucked up shit like that. She must have sensed my concern because she reached between us and stroked my dick. I am sure she felt it twitch and she giggled a little. "Unfortunately that's when I woke up, and its a good thing too as I was almost late for work." Oh that's a relief.

Impulsively I wrapped my arm tightly around her waist and kissed her very hard. The heat was even more intense now then it had been as if her confession made our bond even stronger. So weird that I have always had such a draw towards her and now that we were so close, I felt like I couldn't get enough. I broke the kiss and she groaned in annoyance. "You know we are not wearing vests right now and I glanced at the office door." Bella's face lit up just then and she gasped and threw her hand over her mouth. She dropped her hand and then slid it slowly up and down her own chest and grazed over her nipple making it hard. Yeah I loved her fucking shirt and very thin bra that allowed me to see her excitement so easily. Then she ran those same fingers over my chest to and when she reached my chest I swear it looked like she was counting my abs. I mean I had nice abs and shit from working out but she couldn't be doing that shit, could she?

"Hmmm that is true we aren't," she said breathlessly and then she glanced at the office door too. She stuck her finger into one of my belt loops and started to pull me towards the door. My dick got impossibly harder and was standing at attention waiting for orders. As if God was playing a joke on us her fucking phone started to ring. It was that same ring tone from earlier. Damn that cock-blocker. She looked at the phone and growled. It would have been really fucking funny hearing her growl if I wasn't so pissed about that Jacob guy calling her again. It's like he knew we were messing around and didn't like it. Fuck I wanted to break his jaw so he couldn't talk to her. "What now Jacob?" well at least I wasn't the only one who was mad. "Just go inside have a drink and wait, I will be there when I fucking get there." She hung up the phone and backed away from me shrugging. "I am sorry but I really need to deal with this. Rain check?" She asked apologetically.

"Fuck I really wanted to make your dreams come true," she laughed and smiled. Why the hell does this Jacob guy have a key to her house? She told him to go inside so he must have a key. Fuck I hate that guy. _You are jealous of someone you don't know who could be her fucking cousin you loser._

"Thanks, I needed that," she told me as if I had only said that to make her smile. I love to see her smile and would happily be the cause for it anytime, but I was telling her the truth. "I need to go to Alice I am leaving and then would you mind walking me to my car, I don't feel like dealing with all the drunk pigs that will be loitering around."

I nodded to her and laughed not missing the double meaning that her saying pigs could have. I don't know if she said that on purpose but it was really fucking funny anyway seeing as she is a cop too. "Of course baby, at least it will give me another opportunity to show you how great I am." She smiled, turned, walked out of the hallway and into the well lit bar. She walked behind the bar and said something to Alice who looked happy and then pissed off. Damn that chick went from hot to cold in seconds. I am going to need to remember to tell Jasper that. She was talking quite angrily at Bella, maybe even yelling at her. I started to walk over to the counter to interrupt, no one should talk to Bella that way. I stopped half way across the room when I saw Alice shrug and hug Bella. I guess it was just one of those stupid girl things. Girls are so fucking emotional damn. I glanced over to see Jasper sitting on a stool up at the bar close to the register obviously the spot that Alice would be spending a lot of time in. I searched the room for Emmett but he must have been in the bathroom or some shit. I didn't see Bella walking toward me, but I could feel her. A shiver rocked through my body and the intense heat when she touched my lower back froze me in place. I didn't notice how much I missed her touch until she was back. Of course my dick always longed for her touch, but for the first time my dick was nowhere near the top of my priorities. I hugged her and then followed her out the front door.

Instead of following behind her so I could watch that ass again, I decided to stay right by her side in case any of the drunk pigs, as she put it, wanted to try something. I wanted to protect her and I wanted her to know that I could be different from them. We weren't touching anymore but I could still feel the heat burning low on my right side where she was walking. I looked around the parking lot looking for her car, I wasn't sure she still drove the same car she had in the academy. As I was looking around the parking lot I found Emmett big ass pressed up against a red BMW with Hale sandwiched in between. I was laughing at them when I felt Bella elbow me a little in the side. My eyes darted in her direction getting ready to pounce on whoever was bothering her. I looked right into her eyes and she rolled them and shifted her gaze off to her right. Standing against the wall of the bar was that same stupid blonde that was hitting on me last night. Fuck I don't remember what her name was not that it made any difference. The blonde started walking towards us and I guess she had been using the wall to hold herself up because now she was almost falling over. I rolled my eyes really not looking forward to having to catch her or pick her up she fell. God knows where she had been and I didn't want to touch her without gloves on. Truth be told, I didn't want to touch her without gloves either ewww she's so fucking nasty. "Edward" she greeted me.

"Badge bunny," I responded coldly trying to let her know that I knew what she was and wasn't interested. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist so the nasty blonde would see that I was with someone. I tried to turn Bella and I away so we could walk to her car, but the badge bunny grabbed my arm and was trying to pull me to her. What the fuck. Couldn't she see I was fucking busy or maybe she was too drunk. I pulled my arm back getting irritated and if I hit women, I would knock her the fuck out right about now. My mom raised me to be a gentleman so I would never do that but damned if I wasn't wishing that I could. She lost her balance then and fell forward. Fuck! I reached my hand out to help her off the ground and she took it with both hands and pulled herself up. She brushed herself off with one hand but never let go of mine with her other. I cringed and asked her if she was okay to be polite. "I am wonderful now," she said looking down at her hand that was holding mine hostage. I think I am going to throw up. "It's Jessica, don't you remember me from last night?" She looked hurt but I didn't care all I could think about was how to get my hand away from her without causing her to fall again and repeat this whole damn cycle. I looked over at Bella for help, hoping like hell she didn't think I was remotely attracted to this whore. I squeezed Bella's side a little and ran my hand over her perfect ass. Bella shivered and smiled at me, but withdrew from my embrace. Fuck now she's mad and she's leaving. I need to do something fast. Before I could respond, Bella had pried Jessica's fingers off of mine and was pulling her towards the street. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could see Jessica wasn't happy about whatever Bella was telling her. Bella ushered Jessica into a cab, said something else to her and then slammed the door. I walked quickly over to her and scooped her up into a big hug.

"Thank-you so much for saving me, geez, I thought I was going to have to amputate my fucking hand," would have been a fucking shame because I was going to need it later. She pulled away from me quickly. She must still be upset about what just happened. "What's wrong?" She started digging around feverishly in her purse. Probably rushing to find her keys so she could get the hell away from me. To my surprise, she pulled out a bottle of hand sanitizer and poured some into her hand.

"Sorry, I just don't like to touch trash," she told me with a look of total disgust and handed me the bottle. I took the bottle and poured a little into my hands before handing it back to her.

"I know how you feel, you never know where those fucking badge bunnies have been. I was just telling that to Emmett last night. I was pretty fucking clear with her last night that I wasn't interested in her. I don't know what the hell possessed her into thinking I changed my mind. Those whores make me so fucking sick." I made a gagging gesture and Bella laughed really loud.

"You might be the only officer out there with that opinion." She isn't that far from the truth.

"Well, Jasper also shares that opinion and now so does Emmett." She looked confused by something I said. Was it really that hard to believe that some cops can think with their brain instead of their dick? No one she doesn't want to date any cops, she thinks we are all fucking stupid and horny. Yes I am horny too but I can control myself enough to stay away from the trash. After all I have only slept with a couple of girls and most of them were not recent. I had to grow up a lot when my brother and I moved away from our parents to join the LAPD.

"Why did you say, now so does Emmett?" Wow she's quick to pick up on that.

"Well, last night that same badge bunny came over and introduced herself. She sat down next to me and was all over my jock. She even put her hand on my leg and shit," I shivered, and not in the good way, at the memory. "I wasn't very nice to her and pushed her hand away. She got mad and left, but Emmett was appalled that I would push away such an easy lay. I explained to him how I don't want to be with every other fucking cop she has been with. Don't need to be a notch on her fucking bedpost and I really don't want whatever pig disease she is carrying. I don't sleep around and neither does Emmett but he hadn't really thought about all the other cops she would have been with. I am fairly certain Emmett hasn't been with any badge bunnies because he just got over the last serious girlfriend he had. I am guessing here, but I would be willing to bet that until Hale showed up tonight, he hadn't even thought about being with a girl in a few months. His break up was pretty hard and he wasn't a cop when he got together with Irina so badge bunnies wouldn't have been a factor yet." Bella looked genuinely surprised by my revelation and wrapped one of her arms around my back as we started to walk again.

"Edward, you are a lot smarter then I have been giving you credit for, I guess I will have to remedy that."

"Thanks, I think," I couldn't decide if I should be insulted or flattered but it has to be progress as far as getting her out on a date.

"Here's my car," it was not the same silver Toyota corolla that she had during the academy. It was a new silver Prius. "I just got this Prius a couple days ago. I like driving in that new carpool lane on the five." It was an alright car and driving in the carpool lane is a perk.

"It's nice, but I like cars that have a little more power."

"Don't knock the Prius, it has a lot of power, and I get great gas mileage," she defended her new car with such passion and it was so hot. I couldn't help kissing her to show her where she could put that passion. She kissed me back and I got a lot more passion then the damn car did. It was a short kiss and then she was fumbling through her purse again. She pulled out her keys and her iPhone and unlocked the car setting her purse inside. She started typing into her phone and then handed it to me. I looked down to see that she had typed my name into her contact list and was waiting for me to enter my phone number. I grinned at her and handed her my phone while I typed my number into hers. She finished typing her own number into my iPhone and then we handed them back to each other. I was tempted to hold on it. I was really curious what kind of apps she had on there. I would really like to look at her pictures too, but I am sure I will have plenty of opportunities to look at her phone when she wasn't trying to leave. Even if it was tempting to try to keep her from that Jacob guy for as long as I could. "Call me if you want to hang out or something on one of our days off. Just not tomorrow because I have plans with my dad," she offered and of course I was going to take her up on that. I didn't want her to leave, but I didn't have a choice. I am not sure how fucking healthy it is to want to be around her so much, but she made me feel so damn good. Plus that heat was so fucking addicting. This girl was like a drug to me. I wanted more and the more I got the more I wanted. Shit I was so screwed.

"I will, have a good-night," I told her and kissed her on the cheek. She hugged me tightly and then I think she even smelled me. Fuck! I couldn't help but smell her too. Damn we are like fucking dogs in heat or some shit sniffing each other. She smelled so good that I wanted to taste her to see if she tasted as good as she smelled. Shit this girl was driving me so wild. _Get a hold of yourself Cullen if you do anything crazy she is never going to trust you enough to go out on a date with you. _Once I got myself together and let go of her and watched her get into her cars. She waved good-bye to me and closed the door. I watched her drive away before I walked back into the bar to tell Jasper that I was heading back to Emmett's to pick up my car. I needed to get home to take care myself the blue balls were killing me.

BPOV

I really hated leaving Edward at the bar but what could I do. Jacob was on his way to my apartment and there was no way I could get out of it this time. When I saw that Jessica girl outside I was seriously reconsidering telling Jacob to get lost. I knew that I needed to deal with him but leaving Edward at the bar was making me feel sick. I was pretty sure he wouldn't get with Jessica, but I wanted to get her the hell out of there just in case. Edward really needed my help and I could see that he was too much of a gentleman to tell her to get lost so I happily took care of that for him. When I helped her to the cab she was trying to argue with me saying that she didn't want to go home and blah blah she wanted some quality time with Edward and that he would come around once she went down on him and blah blah blah. I had to tune out some of what she was saying to keep from bitch slapping her. Wow she was full of herself and pretty damn confident of her skills. I don't know Edward that well, but I hope he has enough restraint to keep her off of his dick. I told her that public drunkenness and creating a public nuisance was against the law and that she could get arrested. She seemed to be listening to what I said so I also told her that she should go home before she gets into trouble and sober up. I tried to be really nice and helpful till I got her in the cab. Once she got in she had the nerve to ask me to give Edward her phone number. She reached into her purse and pulled out a card with her number, of course she would have a fucking card. I told her that he was too fucking smart to go out with a skank and slammed the door in her face without taking the card. Yeah that was probably really rude and if I was on duty I would definitely get a complaint but I wasn't and she was going to be to drunk to remember anyway. Fuck her! She was a skanky hose beast and Edward could do so much better. Even though I personally can't date cops, I was kicking myself about it. Somewhere inside me I had butterflies thinking about maybe being that person for him. _No way Bella you know you can't be with a cop._

I thought a lot on my drive home. It's not that far, twenty minutes but it was plenty of time to start being really irritated with Jacob. He always had bad timing. I can't believe that the one day he tries to call me in months just happen to fall right when Edward and I are having some fun. Effectively ruining what was about to be the first orgasm I have had in I don't even know how long. Damn him and his unexpected and unwanted visit. Not one interruption, but two. What does he have like Bella arousal sonar?

I drove through the McDonald's on the top of Lyon's Avenue and got myself some chicken nuggets, a large fries and a sweet tea! I usually ate at Alice's but I had been planning on staying there and eating after Edward left. Jacob had a habit of ruining my plans. I didn't understand what happened to Jacob, we used to be so close. He was my best friend when we were growing up in forks. When my mom moved out I cried on his shoulder. After his mom died he really changed. I tried to be supportive like he was for me, but then when I moved away to go to school and Charlie accepted the job as Los Angeles Police Chief, things went from bad to worse.

I pulled into my garage noticing Jacob's rabbit parked out front. I debated pulling out and heading to a hotel but I knew that Jacob would go to Alice's thinking I was there. That would just get ugly and one of the off duty cops would end up having to break it up. When I was about to leave the bar and had gone to tell Alice why I was leaving she was really angry. She hates Jacob with good reason but she doesn't understand why I need to talk to him. I tried to explain to her that he would come down to the bar if I didn't go talk to him and she said that I should let him come down there so she could beat the shit out of him. It would definitely get ugly down there so I have to go in and deal with him.

I walked into my living room and set my food down on the kitchen counter. As if to remind me of how irritated I was, Jacob was sitting on my couch with his feet up on my coffee table. I don't care if people do that if they take their shoes off, but not Jake he had his dirty ass boots and the table. There were little pieces of mud all over my coffee table. "Get your fucking boots off of the table Jacob." Some annoying things never fucking change. What an inconsiderate jerk.

"Well hello to you too Bells fuck," he stood up and walked over to me and grabbed me in his arms. I gave him a polite smile when he put me down and he stood there staring at me. He was a lot closer then I wanted him to be so I walked around to the other side of the counter and started fishing my food out of the bags. "It's been a long time Bells, you look good. How come you haven't been calling me?"

"You know the answer to that Jake, you are damn lucky I am talking to you right now. Fuck you are lucky I let you in my house."

"Oh please Bells you want me here and even if you didn't you couldn't stop me from coming." _Don't take out your service weapon and shoot him even if he is an asshole. It's not worth the jail especially having first hand experience with some of the scum in there. _He reached over and grabbed my ass and then a handful of my fries. All of a sudden I didn't have an appetite.

"Actually Jake, I don't want you here so why don't you get your stuff and get out!" I glared at him and he just laughed reaching for more of my food. "I am not kidding Jake you need to get your crap now and leave your key when you go."

"No can do Bella Boo," I hated when he called me that, "I am hanging out with you and Charlie tomorrow so I am staying put."

"The hell you are! You are going to get your shit and get the fuck out!" I was starting to shake now. I can't deal with him here and he really needs to leave. I am starting to wish that I had stayed at the bar and let Alice have her way with him. Between her and that new bouncer Felix, I am sure Jake would be sorry if he showed up there. Why did I have to be so damn stubborn thinking I could handle this on my own.

"Chill Bells, calm the fuck down, I won't stay here," damn straight he wasn't I would shoot his ass first.

"I thought you mind but since you obviously can't handle it then I will get a room somewhere. Damn Bella, hold a grudge much?"

"You know you fucking deserve it so don't act like you don't," I can't believe I am going to have to deal with him in front of Charlie tomorrow. I wonder if I should call him and tell him that I am sick. Course then he would probably show up with Jake and a bowl of soup or something. "You are damn lucky that I never told Charlie what really happened because you know that he would be done with your ass too." Charlie would probably tell Jake's dad Billy too and then he would really be in for it. "Hurry the fuck up Jacob or I might very well tell him!"

"Please Bella, Charlie loves me and you just blew everything out of proportion. You know you still want me and you can't convince me otherwise," he had a lot of nerve saying that shit to me when I still had my Sam Brown close by. My fingers were itching to grab my mace and spray him. I got sprayed with that shit in the academy and it burned like hell. Not just for a bit, but like off and on all day I could feel it. So tempting.

"I don't think you should put that must stock in your opinion because you are obviously delusional. Your stuff is in the three boxes in the the guest bedroom, take it and leave. Your welcome is officially over!" I was practically screaming at him and I hope that the neighbors don't complain. Actually, in the back of my mind I was wondering if they would call the sheriffs and that suited me just fine too. As a fellow peace officer I am sure they would have no problem getting Jacob out of here for me. _Hmmm_

As if realizing that I wasn't playing around, Jacob walked to the guest room and grabbed the first box. As he carried it out the front door, I debated tripping him, course it would just take him that much longer to leave so I thought better of it. He finished taking all the boxes to his rabbit and then stood by me at the counter. I moved myself really close to the shelf I had my sam brown sitting just in case.

"Well Bells, its been real, real lame." Wow he was clever, not. "I really miss you Bells and I wish you would just get over this and stop holding such a lame ass grudge but whatever you will." He went to leave and I stepped in front of the door to stop him. He smiled and reached for me. I put my hand out to stop him and he frowned.

"The key Jacob, now!" I told him. Like I was stupid enough to let him leave with it. It says do not duplicate on it so I am pretty sure he doesn't have a copy, but I am going to get the locks changed as soon as possible just in case. All I needed was him showing up unannounced (or at all for that matter) and trying to climb into bed with me or something. He is such a jerk that I wouldn't put it past him. He took the key off his key ring, stopping once and pretending like it was stuck or something. I rolled my eyes at him when he handed it to me and quickly moved out of the way so he could get his sorry excuse for a man, ass out of my house.

"See you tomorrow Bells," he said smirking as he walked out the door. I slammed the door and plopped down on my couch and turned on the tv. I really hated that arrogant asshole. I need a distraction. I needed to go to my happy place so I searched through my dvds and pulled out Twilight. Nothing cures a bad day like a little Robert Pattinson. He is beyond hot. Come to think of it, he and Edward looked a lot a like.

After the movie I was feeling better but really tired. It had already been such a long day with those douche bags trying to attack Rose and I, then I had to deal with another douche bag in my house. Apparently it was dick for brains day and the news failed to warn me about it. There should be some sort of daily asshole report, to let women know when to be forewarned and where to avoid going. I took my phone out of my purse and went to plug it in before I went to bed and realized I had a text for Edward. I smiled as I read – Bella I had a really great time with you tonight and was really disappointed when you left. The party was over for me at that point so I went home too. Hope everything went alright with that Jacob guy. I didn't want to say anything, but it seemed like you really weren't really looking forward to talking to him. If you need to talk I will be up for a bit so you can call if you want. Looking forward to talking with you again soon! -Cullen

I was really touched and surprised that he had picked up on my irritation with Jacob. I looked at the clock and it was just after midnight and too late to call. I text him back to let him know that it was a good night because of him and I would rather not talk about Jacob right then. I also let him know that I would text him tomorrow once I was done with dinner with Charlie and now Jacob too I guess. I turned the ringer on my phone so I could sleep in tomorrow. Someone always ends up calling early in the morning and wakes me up so I made a habit of turning the ringer off and keeping charging in the kitchen so I didn't even hear it vibrate. Yeah I was a light sleeper. Once I got into bed I fell asleep pretty fast.

I woke up around 9am which was pretty late for me. I think it was the first time all week that I didn't have a nightmare. I had nightmares almost every night. I usually couldn't remember what they were about, but I woke up with my pulse racing and feeling the need to turn on a bunch of lights. I would have thought that last night of all nights I would have a nightmare after seeing Jacob and knowing that I had to see him again today. I woke up thinking about Edward which was really nice. He was so sweet and caring in his text last night. Maybe that's why I slept so well.

I went to the gym to do my regular day off work out. I liked to keep myself in good shape. I was a cop who really liked donuts and I didn't want a gut to show for it. I know that cops eating donuts is like a big joke but a lot of the shops are open all night so its just convenient to eat them. Not to mention the fact that they are damn good. I used my iPhone at the gym to listen to music, but when I went to turn on the music I realized that I had a text from Edward from last night. Damn, if I had just waited a few minutes after I text him before I went to bed, I would have gotten this message. In the text he said that he was still up if he wanted to talk and that I had made his night with my text. Believe me I would have called him. Then I would have remembered what I dreamed about for sure. Maybe it was about Edward and donuts. If I slid a french cruller around Edward's manhood it would be the best fucking desert ever. I was getting wet just thinking about eating a cruller off of him. Just because I don't date cops doesn't mean I can't eat off of one. Imagine that creamy filling mmmm. _Wow that's really gross Isabella what's wrong with you? Why does this Cullen guy make you so damn horny? _I won't have any problem remembering to text him later now and at least it will give me something to look forward too.

After the gym I grabbed a tuna sandwich with avocado from Subway and headed back to my house to eat and take a shower. I always got hungry after I worked out. It never made any sense to me because you burn off all these calories and then I instantly felt the need to put some back. Subway sounded like a much healthier after workout lunch then a greasy burger, but I don't really watch the calories because I liked food too much to care. I just hoped that working out in the gym counted for something.

The shower was so nice and warm. It helped me relax almost enough to face Jake and my dad for dinner. With my dad being the police chief, he was on the news a lot and very recognizable. Even though I lived in Valencia and not within LA city, people around here always knew who he was. For that simple little fact I knew I had to be on my best behavior. I couldn't make a scene at such a public place like the mall. No matter what Jacob said or did I had to keep it together.

I decided to unwind some more by turning on some of my favorite music and singing as loud as I could. Les Miserables seemed like an excellent choice considering I was feeling pretty miserable myself right now. I sang with as much passion and energy as I could muster. After the soundtrack was over I was exhausted. Hopefully to exhausted to fight between the workout and the singing. I know singing for most people isn't tiring but when you put a lot of energy and emotion into it, it can be its own type of workout. I put on a casual outfit that would be dressy enough to hang out with someone who is always under scrutiny and my normal light makeup. I pulled a small section of my hair up into a clip just to keep it out of my face and then gave myself a once over. Once I was sure that I didn't look too good for Jacob and good enough for my dad I left.

The Valencia Town Center was only a two minute drive from my house. I could have walked, but there was always a chance that I would be in need of a quick getaway, from Jacob. I parked in the parking garage across from the movie theater because we were eating at the Salt Creek Grill right next to it. I hadn't been there before but it got really good reviews. As I walked up to the front of the restaurant, I could see Jacob and Charlie already there talking and having a drink in front of the little fire pit outside. I was really hoping to talk to Charlie alone for a few minutes before Jake got here so I could convince my dad to ditch him. Today would be the day that Jacob decides to show up on time for something. Go figure!

"Bella sweetheart you look beautiful," Charlie told me while grabbing me into a hug. I squeezed him back and glared at Jacob while my dad couldn't see. Maybe that was childish but I didn't care. "It's funny that even though we technically work together, I never see you."

"Actually dad if we are being technical you are my boss, but you work downtown and I work in the valley so..." Charlie laughed and smiled.

"I really miss you though. I wish you had moved closer to downtown so we could spend more time together," yeah right there was no way I wanted to have to watch my every move all the time. Charlie was a pretty quite keep to himself kind of guy when we lived in Forks and his decision to take the job here really surprised me. Maybe it shouldn't have though, he probably just wanted to be closer to me and his new job paid a hell of a lot more money. I think he went out and bought a new fishing boat with his first pay check. "So Jake was just telling me that he picked up the last of his stuff from your house last night. I really wish you two would work things out. I know Billy would be happy about that too right Jake?"

"Damn straight, he always thought of Bells as family. You know Bella though she is still as stubborn as always," Jake told him as if what happened was my fault. Great it hasn't even been five minutes and I am ready to spit fire.

"You know Jacob, not everything can be forgiven." I told him trying to keep my tone as cool as possible. Luckily I was saved by the hostess coming and telling us that our table was ready.

We were sat in a nice both by a window the looked out on to the little drive between the parking garage and the restaurant. I sat next to Charlie which was best but I was forced to have Jacob across from me. After we ordered I decided to stare out the window and fantasize about escaping to my car rather then look at Jacob. He did most of the talking, filling him in on things up in forks that Billy had told him. He talked about how glad he was to be living in California and grateful that Billy and Sue had gotten married so that Jacob wouldn't have to take care of him anymore. Billy had been left unable to walk after the accident that had taken Jake's mom. He wasn't paralyzed or anything he just didn't have the strength to use his legs to walk. I really loved Billy and was glad that he had remarried. Sue was a great woman and her and Billy had a lot in common with her losing her husband Harry just a few years ago. All their kids had gone off to school so they had been taking care of each other emotionally and physically.

When the food arrived I grinned at the waiter for giving Jacob a reason to shut the hell up. I was really tired of listening to the sound of his voice. It was like finger nails on a chalk board for me. The waiter grinned back and winked. Great, I wasn't trying to flirt with him, I was just happy. Oh well. Just as I knew it would, the food kept Jacob quiet for a long while. Silence had never been more enjoyable to me. I savored every moment of it and groaned when Jake took his last bite. "Wow Charlie we should come here more often, the steak is awesome." No way that was happening, I was going to have words with Charlie later. If he wants to hang out with Jacob they can go eat downtown and far away from me, but I was done spending time with Jacob after today.

We decided to walk down the road of shops and into the main part of the mall. I was more interested in leaving, but it would have hurt Charlie's feelings if I ate and ran. I couldn't do that to him, I loved him so much for taking care of me after my mom left. Charlie told us some stuff that was happening with the police department as we walked around the mall, but I knew all of it so I just smiled and nodded to be polite. I was day dreaming about Edward and donuts and then moved on to ice cream and whipped cream. We really should have ordered desert. At one point I was so lost in my day dream that I actually thought I saw Edward by the dog store. If my dad hadn't grabbed my arm to pull me towards a store I might have chased down Cullen's dopple ganger. Wow that would have been embarrassing if I accosted some stranger right next to the LA police chief. Forget the fact that he was my father. _Keep it together Isabella this ridiculous evening is almost over. _

"Are you alright Bella, you have been really quiet tonight?" Charlie asked me sounding a little disappointed. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I am fine dad I am just tired after my long day yesterday."

"Oh yeah your captain called and told me about those jerks that attacked you and Hale. I knew my girl could handle herself, but I was sorry that you caught an elbow," he touched my lip gently and gave me a big hug. I was glad that my dad knew that I could kick ass if I needed to. If he didn't he would never have wanted me to become a cop.

"So that's what happened to your face? I didn't bother asking, just figured you had one of your many klutzy episodes and kissed the ground. Lord knows it wouldn't be the first time," Jacob said laughing and I wished I hate brought my pepper spray with me. "Wouldn't be the last time either."

"She was injured on the job Jacob and managed to kick the crap out of three guys in the mean time. I hear they look a lot worse then you and Officer Hale combined," he looked really proud as he said that and I gave him a very genuine smile. It was the first time since I decided to become a cop that he was proud of me. I guess this evening wasn't that bad after all. "Now Jacob I want to go look at Sears and see if they have a nice lawn mower. Do want to help me pick one out?"

We walked down to the end of the mall where Sears was and I excused myself from their shopping trip to go to the bathroom. We agreed that once they finished up they would meet me by the carousel and then we would head back to our cars. I didn't have to use the restroom, I just really needed a break from Jake. I stood by the gate around the carousel and watched all the kids on it happy and smiling. I used to love the carousel as a kid. Every time we went somewhere that had one, I made Charlie take me on it at least five times. I think he enjoyed it just as much as I did.

After a few minutes, I felt a hot sweaty arm wrap around my shoulders. I could smell Jacob's cheap cologne a mile away and the mix of his b.o. The combination made him smell like a wet dog. Gross! Now I really should go to the bathroom so I could puke. I smacked Jacob's arm off of my shoulder. "Don't fucking touch me Jacob. Do it again and I will break your nose."

"Sure you will Bells, sure," he said laughing, "I know you wouldn't dare do anything out in public when your dad is around because you wouldn't want to cause him any negative publicity." I was so angry because he was right. "I could kiss you right now and there wouldn't be a damn thing you could do about it." He leaned in as he said that and I started to back away. I didn't know what to do. If Jacob pushed this there wasn't going to be a whole lot I could. I didn't need to think too long because I heard a loud voice behind us calling my name. Jake and I turned to see Edward and Jasper coming towards us. Holy shit this was my lucky day. My knight in shining armor has arrived and Jacob looks really pissed. Good!

"Bella, I thought that was you. What are you doing here?" he asked me totally ignoring Jacob which made me want to laugh at him. Yeah I know childish again.

"Me?" I questioned, "What are you guys doing here."

"Jazz and I are just walking around killing some time before out movie starts, and you?"

"I just finished having dinner with my dad and now he is looking at lawn mowers. Actually I meant what are you guys doing in Valencia?" I was really curious.

"We have a place just a couple minutes away, and what are you doing out here," he asked laughing.

"I also have a place just a couple minutes away," we smiled at each other, "that is a happy coincidence."

"It most certainly is Bella, it most certainly is," he said in a very sweet way making me blush. Just then, I heard Jacob clear his throat.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review oooo and tell your friend lol thanks you guys are awesome. If you have any questions follow me aimleslydreamin on twitter and ask me!**

**Coming up next is a lot of lemony goodness.**

**I am planning on updating every weekend as time allows me. My chapters have been getting longer so it may take longer then I expect.**

**Check out the new fic I am working on called Chances, there will be some very interesting problems in that one!**

**Here is a link to one of my favorite fanfics by bostongirl1212 .net/s/5460407/1/Always_Never check it out!**

**This is one my favorite fansites done by rachelninjas and she is awesome its no surprise that her fansite is too .com/**


	7. Chapter 7

I**Blue**

**Chapter 7: Quick Thinking**

**Thank-you to amanda1104 for pimping the story. Also thanks to rachelninjas for helping whenever I needed at the last minute love you!**

**I know I have also been working on Chances, but I promise to stay on top of Blue too! Content warning: There is a lot of lemony goodness in this chapter!**

**Please review so I can see if you love it or hate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyers!**

* * *

EPOV

I walked back into Phoenix to catch up with Jasper and let him know that I was taking off. He was ready to leave to. I figured that was probably because Alice was getting really busy with customers and couldn't give him enough attention to satisfy him. We both said a quick good-bye to Alice and he gave her his phone number. When we walked into the parking lot, I pointed Emmett's whipped ass out to Jazz. We laughed and decided not to interrupt him.

On the walk back to Emmett's house to pick up our cars, I told Jasper all about my strange rendezvous with Bella in Alice's apartment. The first couple minutes of the conversation I had to spend convincing Jasper that it was a second home to Bella and we weren't taking advantage of Alice's apartment. Damn this fool was whipped too. What the heck was wrong with the three of us. We spend one evening with these chicks and we are ready to fall on our swords.

Jazz was just as confused as I was about Bella acting like she wanted to be with me, but not wanting to be with a cop. We figured she must have just been tired of cops considering her dad was the police chief. It was that or maybe she didn't trust someone not to use her to get to her dad and possibly get a promotion out of it or some shit. That just didn't make any sense though because if the relationship went badly, your relationship with Chief Swan would go south as well. Bella was so damn confusing, but something inside me knew she was so worth it.

I talked to Jasper about Bella's reaction to Jacob and the fact that he had a key. He said that I should have escorted her home. I wish I could have but I told him that we hadn't really known each other that long and I just didn't feel right forcing myself into her life like that. If she really didn't want to go home then she wouldn't have. Bella had said that she had been planning on staying at Alice's until that cockblocker called. Part of her must have wanted to see him or talk to him or whatever she had planned because I had given her plenty of reason to stay, twice. I didn't tell Jasper how she was about to cum when Jacob called or that we almost ducked into Alice's office. I knew if I had he would have told me to leave now and go to her house. Not that I had any fucking clue where she lived.

Jasper and I share a house in Valencia, so we followed each other home. We frequently drove in together and I would drop him off at Emmett's so he could take him to work. Valencia is a great community and far enough away from work that I don't have to worry about arresting any of my neighbors. Jazz and I had a very similar problem when we were living in Long Beach. Jazz had to detain a guy and question him about a burglary. When Jasper got all his information and his address he discovered the guy lived down the street from us. We didn't want to live by someone who might be disgruntled over being detained and the decided to come fuck up our pad. Of course we didn't want to live near someone who has a history of burglarizing either. One way or the other we had to move. When our probationary periods were almost up, we both requested areas closer to the San Fernando Valley. Emmett was already living within the jurisdiction of Mission Division and was working out of Devonshire so it would be nice to be closer to him too. He was still a little too close to his work for my liking so we ventured out of the LA City area where LAPD didn't even have jurisdiction. We ended up in the Santa Clarita Valley, a couple miles from Six Flags Magic Mountain and Hurricane Harbor which is fucking awesome because I love roller-coasters. We literally drove up the 5 freeway and stumbled into Valencia when we stopped to find somewhere to eat.

Jazz is very big on researching things so he did a lot of that before we bought a place out there. The part of the city we were in, was right by the mall. There were also a couple little restaurants including an Islands, right around the corner, and the mall was just a couple blocks more. The town has a very low crime rate and very little gang activity. In California, unless you live miles and miles from civilization, a little gang activity was the best you were going to get. In fact crime was so low, there were no cops, just LA County sheriff deputies. When we talked to other officers, they said that the Santa Clarita Valley was a very common place for LAPD officers to live. Apparently, we weren't the only ones who didn't want to end up living next door to someone they had arrested.

After our transfer assignments came out, Jasper got us a realtor to help us find a house. Unfortunately Jazz and I didn't end up at Mission together, he got his second choice with Emmett at Devonshire. We were still going to be working close enough to buy a place in Valencia. If we had ended up closer to downtown, we would have had to find somewhere else to live a little closer to work. It would just be too much of a commute otherwise. Luck was with us and we were able to find a house we liked in an area where we felt comfortable. We chose to buy a house together because it was a good investment with prices being so low right now and we couldn't each afford our own down payment.

When we went and looked at the new house, I was pretty fucking shocked how girly the neighborhood looked. The houses in the tract were called Bungalows and the damn things looked like they came right out of Disneyland or some shit like that. Every house on the street was a pastel color, blue, green, yellow, and purple. I swear if the one Jasper had taken me to was purple I would have slapped the shit out of him right then. It was green and not a bad shade either. All the houses had white trim but they came in various sizes and shapes. The floor plan we looked at was the largest and also had the largest lot. Most if the new houses in Valencia have really small yards. This one was decent sized, big enough to have a pool but you wouldn't have room to have a barbeque. It had two bedrooms downstairs and one upstairs along with a loft. It would do and Jazz just kept reminding me that it was an investment and buyers ate up this cute community shit. He was right, there were lots of little yuppy families living by us. I am sure most people thought we were gay and Jazz thought it was hilarious. I was going to get Bella out to out house one day and show them all how wrong they were, right on our fucking lawn. I hated people thinking that shit. I don't know why it bothered me, but I want people to see me for who I am.

When Jazz and I got home, we ordered a pizza from dominoes and some of those cinnamon dot things. I loved those fucking things. I could eat a whole order myself so we always ordered two. No need to fight over those things and end up with cinnamon everywhere when I really hated to clean. It is always just easier to buy too much food then up in a food fight later over not having enough. Jasper might be skinny, but he loved food just as much as me. We played Guitar Hero on the Wii till the pizza arrived and then turned on the tv. Jazz and I had a bunch of stuff saved on the tivo that we hadn't watched yet. We agreed on Psych, that fake psychic guy was so fucking funny. At one point Jasper laughed so hard pepsi came out of his nose.

Once it was over, I decided to text Bella. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. Part of me was worried and the other part of me missed her. It was so strange, to miss her so much when I had really never spent much time with her until tonight. I told Jazz that I was going to bed and headed to my room. I had the bedroom attached to the loft. I liked to be upstairs and Jazz preferred to be close to the kitchen so it worked out well. I left Bella a text message telling her to let me know if she needed anything and that I would be up for a bit.

I got into my bed and turned on my pirate porn. I couldn't help but picture Bella as one of those slutty little pirates. Just thinking about Bella wearing one of those corset tops made my dick so hard. I took my jeans off and slid my cock out of the slit in my boxers. I stroked it slowly once and then pulled my lotion out from under the bed. I wished it smelled like Bella. I couldn't quite figure out what she smelled like, but it was really good. Everything about Bella was really good. The way she danced on the bar, the way she shook her ass when she walked down the stairs. I rubbed some lotion onto my shaft and slid my hand up and down it. I remembered when Bella kissed me, the way she sucked my tongue into hers. My dick throbbed in my grip, wanting to be inside Bella. I stroked it a little faster and fantasized that it was her touching me. I imagined that I was touching her breasts and fingering her nipples. I pictured her wet, throbbing clit as I thought it must have looked when she was about to cum earlier. I remembered the look she had on her face at that moment and I came all over my chest. It was hard and fast. It was so much faster then it had ever been with my own touching. I grabbed the box of Kleenex on my night stand and wiped my chest off. I went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth to finish cleaning up and turned off the pirate porn.

I heard my phone chime as I sat back down and was very surprised that I had received a text back from Bella. She sounded upset so I quickly sent one back to her telling her that I was still awake and that she could call if she needed to talk. After an hour or so, I gave up waiting for her and went to sleep.

In the morning, I was sitting downstairs eating some lucky charms when Jazz finally woke up. Yeah I was still a sucker for those damn little marshmallows. I know I don't eat the most healthy foods a lot of the time but I always went to the gym and worked out. Jasper must have come to bed a lot later then me because he didn't get up until almost noon. "Hey slacker, what the fuck were you watching all night?" I asked him when he walked in looking like he hadn't slept more then twenty minutes. "Usually your ass is asleep before me, what happened?"

He grabbed some leftover pizza from the fridge and sat down at the table eating that shit cold. "I watched a couple minutes of NCIS but then Alice called. She was really upset about Bella going to see that Jacob last night. I think she might have been lonely too. She told me that she closed the bar an hour early just to call me. You know she normally closes at two and she said she was afraid that would be too late. I told her not to worry about waking me. I really wanted to talk to her and I didn't want her to lose money doing that."

So even Alice was upset about Jacob. She would have known what was going on. "Why was Alice so upset about the whole Bella seeing Jacob thing?"

Jasper finished his piece of pizza and sighed. "I don't know dude, she went on and on about how Bella should not have gone. And then Alice was saying that if Bella really had to go, she shouldn't have gone alone. I tried to get her to tell me what the big deal was but she wouldn't. Something about it not being her place. I don't know man, but I couldn't get her to calm down to go to sleep until almost 5 this morning and I am beat. I would have stayed in bed longer but it would just throw off my whole day."

"I wonder what all this shit is about. I am going to call Bella later and maybe she can fill us in. Do you have any plans with Alice today?" I don't think Jazz has ever sacrificed that much sleep for a girl, unless of course he was having sex with her at the time.

"Naw dude, she is working at the bar today. She has a friend who runs it for her tomorrow and the following day so we are going to hang out then. What did you have going on?"

"I am going to go for a run and then maybe you want to head over to the mall and eat dinner there? Bella is having dinner with her dad tonight so I won't be talking with her until a lot later." We were not very good cooks, so we ate out a lot. Occasionally one of us would barbeque, but that was the extent of a home cooked meal around here.

"That sounds decent, I am going back to bed while you take your run. I am so fucking tired man." With that, Jasper dragged his sorry looking corpse back into his room and closed the door.

I ran my normal route, about 2 ½ miles. It was a nice day, cool enough for a run but not cold enough for sweats. I was planning on getting a membership to a gym once we got settled but I hadn't decided on which one yet. I preferred to run outside instead of on a treadmill so at least that part of my workout hadn't suffered since the move.

Once I got back to the house, I knocked on Jasper's door to let him know that I was home and getting in the shower. He would know from that, that I would be ready to leave in 45 minutes. I heard some groaning from inside so I knew he was alive and went upstairs.

After my shower I heard Jasper fumbling around downstairs and went down there to finish getting ready. "Hey man, you feeling any better?"

"Yeah I'm good, I just got a text from Alice. She was so grateful that I stayed on the phone with her last night, she offered to come over here and cook us dinner tomorrow. Can you believe that shit. She's fucktastic. I can't believe someone is actually going to make use out of that stove. See Edward, I told you we would need a kitchen at some point." He punched me in the shoulder, obviously feeling better. He was right, it was going to be awesome to get some real homemade food for a change. I wondered if I could talk Jasper into convincing Alice to bring Bella with her. "You want to catch a movie while we are at the mall? We still haven't seen that GI Joe movie and it looks pretty good."

"Yeah that's cool, I keep forgetting that we were gonna check that out. Let's eat dinner first though, I am really fucking hungry." We finished getting ready and took my car to the mall. We were close enough to walk, but after dinner and a movie it would be dark and I wasn't a fan of walking a mile in the dark. Jasper wasn't much of a fan of walking period.

When we got to the mall, we decided to eat at the food court so we wouldn't have to try to agree on a restaurant. Jasper got Panda Express and I had Kato. If you looked at our food, you would have thought that we got the exact same thing even though Panda was Chinese food and Kato was Japanese food. Jasper and I had a lot in common, it was one of the reasons we made such good roommates. We agreed on a lot of stuff and rarely fought about anything. The only person we ever seemed to fight with was Emmett, for someone older then us, he could be pretty immature at times.

After we ate, we walked around the mall to kill some time. We had a bit before the movie and Jasper wanted to look in the dog store. He had been trying to convince me that we needed a dog for a couple months. Our last apartment was too small for a dog so that argument was easy to win. Now that we had a house with a backyard it was going to be harder to hold him off. I think he dragged me into the dog store knowing it would make me want to buy all the sad dogs in there. I hated seeing them all caged up and shit. They weren't fucking criminals, they should be out running around. I know that isn't really ideal for a dog store, but that's the kind of dog store I would want to shop at. Like a free range dog store or some shit like that. I don't know, it just seems really fucked up having them in here all squished and crapping all over a little grate.

Jasper gave up trying to convince me to buy a dog there when he noticed that I was getting angry as opposed to sad. I can't deny that I wanted to break open all the cages and let all the puppies escape like in free willy or some stupid shit like that. I wouldn't do it though, I would get fired and it would be wrong...probably. We went to the end of the mall to Pinkberry. Jasper had a weakness for Pinkberry so he got himself one and then we headed down the escalator. When we got to the bottom I noticed a familiar brunette standing by the carousel shoving someones hand off of her shoulder. I heard Bella telling this dickweed not to touch her again or she would break his jaw. I would really like to see that, but she might injure her hand in the process. "Jazz I think Bella needs a little back-up don't you?"

He laughed and nodded as we walked over behind Bella and her unwelcome companion.

He was not taking her seriously and was about to try to touch her again. I called out to her in a friendly way hoping to discourage that loser from doing anything else. I seemed to catch them both off guard and Bella looked smug. Happy, but very smug. I started up casual small talk, not acknowledging the moron at all. I asked what she was doing there and was quite happy that Bella lived near here, near me even and she seemed just as happy as I was about it.

I couldn't believe the nerve of asswipe, as I am now referring to him, when he cleared his throat. Bella rolled her eyes then and said, "Edward, Jasper, this is Jacob," pointing to asswipe, "Jacob this is Edward and Jasper, they are LAPD also. We were all in the academy together and Edward now works with me at Mission."

"Cool, nice to meet you dudes," asswipe told us and he seemed relieved that Bella had introduced us basically as coworkers. I was even more irritated now that I knew he was Jacob, but not at all surprised. "Bells is pretty accident prone so I feel bad that you guys have to work with her. She can't walk down the block without falling on her face. She is going to get someone killed carrying a gun. I told her dad that he shouldn't have let her become a cop. I bet the only way she got the job was because of her dad." I was livid and very close to hitting him. I felt Jasper put a calming hand on my back. He must have known how angry this would make me. I took a deep breath and looked at Bella. She looked like she was going to cry, but she bit them back.

"Actually Jacob, Bella is more then capable of taking care of herself," he laughed at me, but I ignored him. Bella was looking up at me with surprise. "I don't know anything about some accident prone girl you know, but when we were all in the academy she was tough as nails. Instructors would give her a really hard time because of how petite she is. She never gave into it and she never gave up. Bella worked her ass off and was even one of the fastest runners in the class. When we had to be tazered, Bella stood through the whole 5 seconds unlike half of the class and all the other females. The class even had a nickname for her, what was it again Jazz?"

"Tiny might," Bella added and I was shocked. I had no idea she knew what a lot of the guys were calling her. She smiled still looking at me, "yes I knew people called me that, I am not insulted by that and I don't need anyone to explain what I do to Jacob. His opinion doesn't matter to me. I am flattered that you think so highly of me." I smiled back at her and then Jacob put his arm around her again. "Jacob I have already told you not to touch me and .."

I interrupted by pulling her out of his embrace and held her with both hand to look at her face. "You lip looks much better today. Last night it was pretty swollen." She knew what I was trying to do and let me change the subject. I could hear Jacob groaning behind us but I didn't care. Now that we were touching again I could feel the heat radiating off of us. It was very distracting and it was taking all of my self-control not to kiss her right now. Something told me that it was a bad idea. It sure as hell wasn't my dick though, I had a semi just touching her arms. I tried not to smell her though because that would take me right over the edge. "Where is your dad?" I let go and looked around a bit. I couldn't keep touching her it was torture.

"He went into Sears to look at some lawn mowers. I don't know why though I am sure he has a gardener." Just then Chief Swan walked out of the store. He looked at all of us confused, but smiled. I backed away from Bella a bit and she quirked an eyebrow at me. I shrugged, I wasn't sure what she wanted her dad to know about our involvement. "Hey dad, did you find a lawn mower? Where is it? In your pocket?" We all laughed.

"Funny Bells, no I am going to look somewhere else first. Plus my wing man here ditched me," He glared at Jacob and then laughed. He obviously liked Jacob and I wondered why he would like someone that obviously made his daughter so uncomfortable. "You guys look familiar are you on the job too?" Jasper and I both nodded.

"Dad, this is Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock, they were in my class. Jasper works at Devonshire now with Edward's brother Emmett who is a P3 and Edward works with me at Mission." Bella was very direct with her dad it was kind of funny. It sounded almost as if she were talking to her boss, which technically I guess she was. I wondered if she nervous about something. Maybe I was making her uncomfortable. I stepped back further and this time she gave me a dirty look so I stepped back where I was.

"Chief Swan," I reached out and shook his hand as did Jazz. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I was just telling Bella that her lip looks much better then it did yesterday."

"It's nice to meet you too Edward, were you one of the officers that responded to after Bella and Hale's run in with those three yesterday?"

"No, I am afraid I wasn't. I was caught up at juvenile hall waiting for them to get a fight under control so they would have an officer to take custody of a minor we brought in. From what I hear though Bella and Hale didn't need any assistance." I winked at Bella and smiled.

"Yes I heard that as well, one of the guys broke his hand when he tried to hit Bella." He laughed at hugged Bella. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"Jasper and I have a place just a few blocks away and we were just about to catch a movie. Actually we probably should get going I think it starts in a few minutes." I glanced at my watch and nodded. "It was nice officially meeting you Chief Swan and uhhh Jacob." I almost slipped and called him asswipe out loud.

"Yes nice meeting your both," Jasper chimed in. "I think we almost forgot about the movie there for a second."

"What are you guys going to see?" Bella looked desperate for us to stick around a bit longer. I was feeling a little uneasy about hanging around her in front of her dad. I wasn't really sure how to act and I really wanted to kiss those soft broken lips of hers.

"GI Joe," Jasper interjected still eating his yogurt.

"Mind if I tag along with you, we were about to leave and I wanted to see that?" Now, I felt like a jerk, I should have invited her.

"Of course you can come, we would love that. I would have invited you, but I thought you were busy with Jacob and your dad," I explained.

"Well, we already ate dinner and walked around for a bit and my dad and Jacob both have a long drive home," Bella looked at them in a way that suggested she was waiting for them to argue, "right?" They both nodded and she sighed in relief and then smiled at me.

"Alright Bella, we could walk you guys down to the theater seeing how our cars are down there anyway," Chief Swan suggested.

"Well, thank-you Chief Swan, but Jasper and I actually parked on this end of the mall and were going to drive over to the theater. Bella we can meet you in front of the theater if you want," her eyes widened, "you can always ride over with us too if you want, there is plenty of room."

"Thanks Edward that would be great, these sandals are killing me, so the less walking I have to do the better," I noticed her sandals for the first time when she said that. They were black flats, with long straps that wrapped around her ankle. They were very sexy, it's really too bad that they were hurting her feet. She was wearing some black capris pants with a maroon button up blouse. It was very flattering but not revealing at all as she had it buttoned almost all the way up.

"No problem, but she should get going the movie starts in fifteen minutes and we still have to get tickets. I am sure we will see you again Chief Swan. Bye Jacob." I didn't really know what else to say to the asswipe so I figured bye was best. My mom always raised me with that old saying, if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all.

"Yes Edward, I am sure I will see you soon. I actually have a meeting at Mission next week so I will probably see you both then. Jasper I guess I will see you around too. It was nice meeting both of you, enjoy your movie. Now Bella, take care of yourself and try to wear shoes that are a little more for comfort then for fashion," Chief Swan told Bella as he hugged her tightly. She leaned up and whispered something in his ear making him smile. He laughed a little and then told her, "You had better. Call me everyday sweetheart and please don't make me hear about your run ins from your captain."

"Alright Dad geez, it was no big deal and I know how busy you are and I don't want to bother you."

"I am never too busy for my daughter, you are my number one priority kiddo." Make sure you call your mom at some point and fill her in. She called me the other day and complained that I am keeping you too busy because you never call her." He rolled his eyes and then turned to the asswipe. "Alright Jake, let's get out of here. It's getting late and your drive is much longer then mine."

"Actually Charlie I am going to be staying in town a while. I am looking for a job out here." He smirked at Bella and she cringed. I wanted to pop him in the mouth.

"Well we gotta go, bye," Bella said turning and walking away quickly. Jasper and I followed after her and it was obvious she didn't know where she was going, so as soon as we were out of sight I grabbed a hold of her arm to redirect her. She flinched away and then turned to face me. She took a deep breath and then hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong Bella?" I was still holding onto her and she shook her head.

"Not right now," she said sounding tired, "can we go, I really could use the distraction. You don't have to take me with you to the movie, I just really needed an escape."

I glared at her, "Of course we are taking you to the movie, I am just a little embarrassed that I didn't ask you to come with us when we first mentioned it. Honestly I was a little distracted by the asswipes presence. Not to mention very excited that we live in the same city." I pulled back a little so that I could see her face, but I didn't let go completely. She smiled up at me.

"Did you just call Jacob asswipe?" Oh crap, I hope she's not mad about that, it slipped out.

"Uh yeah sorry," I told her.

"Don't apologize, it suits him perfectly, now let's get to that movie." She was obviously feeling a little bit better.

"Yeah I grabbed your arm because she were passing the parking lot. We parked by Red Robin back this way," I pointed to the door a little ways behind us and we all started walking back towards it. I held Bella's hand out to the car and then Jasper was nice enough to give her the front seat. We drove in relative silence and then parked in the structure to the side of the theater.

I bought all the tickets and then after we went inside Jasper excused himself to go to the bathroom. "Bella, I was curious as to what you whispered to your dad before we left."

"You know what they say about curiosity killing the cat?" I frowned and she laughed, "Just kidding, I was just telling him that Alice had a big crush on Jasper. "I promised to call him and fill him in on everything later. He is an important part of my life, but ever since he took this job he has been really busy and Jacob's intrusion on our dinner ruined my chance to really talk to him."

I must have been giving her the 'are you ready to tell me' look because she said then, "I will tell you what happened with 'asswipe' later." I laughed at her using my nickname for him.

"Alright," I told her as Jazz walked back to us.

"Popcorn anyone, my treat seeing how Edward paid for the tickets? If you want drinks you are on your own, food is really expensive here," Jasper told us.

We all got in line and he ordered some popcorn. He also ordered himself a diet pepsi and I laughed. I never understood why people ate junk food and then followed it up with a diet soda. Bella ordered herself a cherry pepsi, "make that two and some raisenettes, Bella do you want any candy?" I asked her.

She gave me a stern look and then mentioned, "This isn't a date Edward."

"I know Bella, Jasper is here. That doesn't mean I can't pay for something." I smiled at her hoping she would drop it.

"Fine," she shrugged but smiled, "can we share some licorice, I can't eat a whole pack."

"Of course but you have to eat some of these raisonettes," I pointed to the box in my hand.

"Agreed," she laughed and I paid for our snacks and we headed for the theater. I picked up a bunch of napkins on the way to the theater, knowing how much butter Jasper will have put on the popcorn.

We got seats in the middle of the back row. The back row in this theater has the most leg room and that is best for Jasper because he is pretty tall. I sat between Bella and Jasper. Of course because I was in the middle I had to hold the popcorn. Hopefully half way through they would both be too involved in the movie and forget about it so I can set it down.

Midway through the movie Bella got up and went to the bathroom. When she came back she wanted some more popcorn so I was back to holding it. I didn't mind though, each time she reached over to grab some she would lean into me. I was pretty focused on the movie, at one time, I almost didn't realize when she missed the completely missed the popcorn container all together. She was glued to the screen and she went to reach for the popcorn and ended up grazing my dick instead. It reacted by throbbing against her touch. I looked at her and she blushed and pulled her hand back. She mouth sorry to me. I leaned over to her and nibbled on here earlobe. "Don't be," I whispered. She moaned pretty loudly and the blushed even more. I sat back in my seat getting a little embarrassed myself when several people in the theater turned and looked at us. Jazz never looked at us, but I could see him laugh and shake his head out of the corner of my eye.

On three more occasions during the movie, Bella 'accidentally' missed the popcorn container and stroked my cock. I was very hard now and she was driving me crazy. I leaned over to her, "You are so going to get it when we get out of here." She smirked and then then leaned over to me.

"Is that a promise Cullen?" She licked my neck and then bit down gently. Before she went back to watching the movie she blew lightly on my neck sending a chill down my spine and my dick responded. Oh I was not going to forget that and I am going to give her a chill somewhere a lot further south.

"You bet that tight little ass of yours it is sweetie," and I reached over and pinched her nipple gently but hard enough for her to moan. This time, it was a loud part of the movie so no one heard her except me and maybe Jazz. "You make me so fucking crazy you know that? I am having a really difficult time not taking you right here in the middle of the damn theater."

Her only response was one word and it was enough to make my dick throb so hard I would have thought that she was sucking on it. "Ditto!" Fuck, she wanted me just as bad as I wanted her.

After the movie we went across the street to BJ's for desert and they had a fucktastic bruschetta there so I insisted we shared an order of that too. Bella and I shared Pizookie (a large warm cookie with ice cream on top) because Jasper wanted his own. When it came to desert, there was rarely any sharing. When it came Bella, I would give her anything. I couldn't figure out what it was, but more then my dick wanted to be with this girl real bad.

"So I gathered earlier that you must live pretty close to us Bella, where exactly do you live out here," Jasper inquired in between bites of his desert.

"I live over by Kohl's in these little cutesy track homes called the bungalows," Jasper and I looked at each other and then laughed. "Alright so they are cutesy, but I like it so shut-up."

"It's not that Bella, we live in the bungalows too. I guess we are neighbors," her face lit up at that and then she squeezed my thigh under that table. The heat between us radiated between my legs and shot straight through my cock. Fuck I wanted her so bad and now I would have to resist the urge to walk over to her house every night to relieve all the pressure in my balls.

"That's so funny. I didn't know anyone in this town, and now not only do you two live here, but you live in the same housing track. It seems like a strange place for you two to buy a house though. Is there something I should know about the two of you?" She smiled and winked.

Jasper spit out his food, obviously caught off guard by her joke and then laughed. "Hell no," he said, "and for that matter we have plans with Alice tomorrow. She is coming over to cook us dinner." Bella smiled so big that it touched her eyes. It was the first time I had ever seen her look so happy and so beautiful.

"Is that so? Well, maybe she will need some help, I do owe you two for the save today. If it hadn't been for your interruption today I may have gotten my dad in a lot of trouble," we both looked at her confused when she said that. She clarified, "I told Jacob that if he touched me again that I was going to break his jaw and he was about to when you two showed up and saved the day. If I had hit Jake in the middle of the mall, my dad would have gotten a lot of ugly publicity. My dad's so public job is the only reason that I was on my best behavior with Jake. If my dad knew what happened with Jake and I, he would never let him near me." She put her hand over her mouth then as if she had said more then she meant to. Bella sat there quiet for a moment and then said, "I will tell you more about that another time, but I don't want to spoil the evening. So, what do you think about me coming over to help with dinner? I am sure Alice doesn't need it, but..."

"Sure Bella, we would love that, the more the merrier right Jazz?" He better agree with me.

"Damn straight, well at least when it comes to more women, men are a different story," he made a disgusted face and then shivered. It was pretty comical and Bella and I both laughed.

We left the restaurant and agreed to show each other our houses. We only lived around the corner from each other so we each parked at our own houses and then Jazz and I walked over to Bella's house. She had the blue pastel house and it was set up a little different then ours. When you went into her front door it led down a hallway past a bedroom and then into the kitchen and living room. There was a garage access door in between the kitchen and living room. This house was a two bedroom but pretty spacious. The upstairs was exactly like our house. There was a loft and then a bedroom. Just like me, Bella slept in the upstairs bedroom. She said that she liked to be away from the front door. If someone broke in, she would have more time to plan then she would if she were in the bedroom right by the front door.

When we walked out into the backyard, Jasper and I started laughing. "Don't laugh, I haven't gotten a gardener yet and I don't have a lawn mower. I am working on it. It hasn't gotten that bad yet."

"Bella, why do you always assume we are laughing at you?" Jasper asked her seriously.

"Well what else would you be laughing at?"

"Bella, come here." I led Bella to her back fence and pointed to the green house just to the right of where we were standing. "See that house right there?" She nodded. "That's our house, I guess we won't need to walk very far to get home." The houses weren't lined up exactly so there were two houses directly behind Bella's and the one on the right just happened to be mine and Jasper's. This is one of the luckiest fucking days of my life. I wanted to jump up and down like some little kid who just got the toy he had been asking Santa for.

"That is very convenient," she winked, "and I am a very good fence jumper now after the academy."

"Me too," I told her and winked back. Jasper hopped over the fence and we all laughed.

"Dang Bella, I don't know how you expect to come help with dinner tomorrow when it takes so damn long to get to our house from yours." We laughed again and then I helped Bella over the fence, not that she needed it, so that we could show her our house.

She really liked it. She said that she liked that our front door opened into the living room instead of a hallway by the bedroom. Bella also loved that we had turned the loft into a little game room. Jasper told her that he had wanted a pool table up there and that I had told him no. When she asked why I had explained that I didn't want to get woken up to all the noise if Jasper decided to play a late night or early morning game. She understood that completely and said that the dart board must be a lot quieter, but she didn't think that the Foosball table would be quiet. I laughed and told her that she was right but that Jasper couldn't play that alone. Once we were done giving Bella the tour Jazz plopped down on the couch to watch a movie and I offered to escort Bella back home. It seemed silly because she was so close but she agreed.

Like a gentlemen I walked her all the way to her door, well her backdoor. "Well, Bella it has been a really good night. Thank-you for coming to the movie with us and then to desert." I opened the sliding door for her and then went to kiss her good-night. She pulled away from me and I was really hurt. What the fuck was that about?

"What are you doing?" she looked at me with a smile on her face and I was very confused.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I am trying to fucking kiss you, but forget it I am sorry." I turned to go and she grabbed my hand and pulled me back to her. She kissed me hard and then pulled me inside with her. She closed the sliding door and locked it. "Umm Bella, I am not complaining, but I am really confused. You get mad that I am going to kiss you good-night and then you kiss me and pull me inside?"

"Edward, I have no problems with you kissing me at all, I just didn't want you to say good-night. I believe you had a promise to keep." I knew what she was talking about now, but she grazed her hand across my jeans right over my dick to remind me.

We were alone now and I lost it. I pushed her up against the wall and pressed myself body up against hers. I touched my lips to hers and then she slid her tongue into my mouth. She traced my tongue with hers in a very gentle and passionate way. The way she kissed me was unlike anyone I had ever kissed before. Bella made me feel things that I had never felt and made me want to do the same for her. I held her neck with one hand, holding her to me and then slid the other one in between her legs. He capris were very thin and I could feel the heat radiating through her pants. My dick throbbed, wanting to be inside her, wanting to absorb her heat.

"Can I touch you?" I whispered in her ear, not wanting to do anything that she wasn't okay with.

"Please," she breathed into my neck as I nibbled on her ear lobe. I began kissing her again and managed to unbutton her pants with one hand and then unzip them. Yeah I was that fucking talented. I could unhook her bra with my teeth if I wanted to, but right now I didn't want to stop kissing her.

I slid my hand down the back of her pants over the top over her thong and gave her tight ass a hard squeeze. I loved her ass. She moaned and ground herself against my cock. I rubbed my hand over the cheek that I squeezed and then removed my hand. I used my foot to slide her legs apart farther and ran my hand under her shirt and bra pulled her bra up to free her boobs. The right left one fell right into my hand and I caressed it. Not wanting to neglect her other breast, I caressed it too. I ran my thumb over her left nipple and then over the right until they were each hard. I stopped kissing her and pulled her shirt over her head. I unhooked her bra with the hand that I had behind her neck and she dropped it on the floor. I returned my hand to the back of her neck and then turned her head to the side with it. I kissed her ear then her neck and worked my way down to her breasts. I began sucking on her nipple and the pinched the other one softly with my other hand. She moaned loudly and I could feel my dick begging for relief. I ignored it, I wanted this to be about Bella.

I played with her sensitive nipples for a little bit and then went back to kissing her. I tugged on one of her nipples with my free and then slid it down between her legs under her pants and her thong. I moved my hand slowly so I could use my fingers to paint a picture for me of what she looked like without her clothes on. I could feel that she had a little patch of soft hair just above her lips. At the beginning of her lips and the rest of the way down she was completely bare. It felt so soft and smooth. I wondered if she shaved or waxed but I didn't want to ruin the moment with such a stupid ass question. She shifted her weight from side to side as she got more and more eager for my touch. I was tempted to linger outside her lips longer just to torture her, but I wanted to feel the rest of her. I slid two of my finger between her lips and then barely grazed her clit and her opening. She flinched and then I pulled out of the kiss and asked if she was still alright. She nodded and pushed herself against my hand begging for more. I began kissing her again and stroked her clit with my thumb. Bella shivered and moaned loudly. I braced her against the wall with my body so that she wouldn't fall over. I massaged her clit with my thumb a few times and then slid my index finger inside her. She was so wet and I couldn't stand how fucking aroused she made me. I moaned loudly with her as my dick grew impossibly harder. I wanted her so bad, but I was going to settle with giving her a great orgasm for now. I pulled my finger out slowly and then slid two back inside of her. Without removing my fingers from inside of her, I used my other hand to slide her pants down a little bitter to give me better access. I didn't put my hand back behind her neck, instead, I put it on her ass. I pushed her against me hard, driving my fingers even deeper inside her she moaned louder then before. I slid my fingers in and out of her slowly at first and then speeding up and her muscles started to tighten. I bent my index finger slightly to make sure I hit her g-spot. She writhed against me, creating a lot of friction. Someday very soon, I needed to be inside this woman. To feel this heat and wetness against my cock. I slid my free hand between her ass cheeks and grazed her other entrance with my fingers as I sped up my thrusts with the hand that was inside of her. I used my thumb to massage her clit one more time and that was it. Bella threw her head back and moaned my name loudly. She writhed and twitched and looked so amazing in all her pleasure. After she finished twitching and cuming on my hand, I slid my fingers out of her gently. I braced her up with my hand on her ass to hold her upright. I licked the two fingers that I had inside her, maybe that was weird to her, but I had to taste her. After all that I just had to. She tasted wonderful and I was so happy. Bella was so happy and so beautiful in that moment. She stood there with me still holding onto her ass and smiled at me.

"That was the best orgasm I have ever had Edward, you are truly amazing, all of that without having sex. I am in awe of you and your talent." I let go of her slid her pants up. I zipped and buttoned them for her, but did not put her bra or shirt back on. I was enjoying the view too much.

"I am glad you enjoyed it. I just wanted to help you forget how bad your day was," which was true, plus I wanted her to see what she could have if she would go out with me.

"I only had a bad day for a little while, just a bad evening I guess. You made me forget all about that before we even went to the movie. You are full of surprises Edward. I know you said that the things I heard about you during academy weren't true, but even without that kind of a reputation, most guys aren't that self-less." I frowned at the memory of her telling me that some trash at the academy told her that I was some dumb manwhore.

"Bella I could spend all day pleasing you. It was so fucking hot to watch you enjoy yourself like that. I would be one fucking happy man if I could see you like that every damn day." I laughed at the thought because it was true.

"Well, let's go up to my room right now and we could both enjoy something together." she slid her hand across my cock and squeezed it gently. I kissed Bella again and then pulled away from her.

"I can't Bella," and with that I turned to leave.

* * *

**Please Please review the chapter!! Feedback is important to me!**

**If you haven't checked out my new story Chances, check it out I am just about to get to some good stuff.**

**If you aren't reading Always & Never check it out too bostongirl1212 is a great writer .net/s/5460407/1/Always_Never**

Also I great twi site is .com/ I love all the girls that put it up!


	8. Chapter 8

**Blue**

**Chapter 8: A Chance**

**Thanks to Kpattzdaily for all the pimpage love u! As always, thank-you to amanda1104 for all her hard work on the story and being my beta u rock!!**

**Content warning: There will be lemons if that scares you stop reading if not, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyers does!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Did he seriously just cockblock himself? What the hell is that? Edward just fucked me with his fingers and then when I wanted to take him upstairs so that I could reciprocate and he tells me he can't. Is he fucking kidding me, Edward is going to leave after making me cum. He isn't even going to let me touch him. No way, no fucking way. "What the hell Edward? You can touch me, but I can't touch you?" He turned around then to face me.

"Bella, I really like you and I want you to go out with me," he looked smug. Great, he is breaking my will power.

"So what, you are black mailing me or something?" It sure felt that way.

"Well, I guess you could say that, but it's not really like that," he looked down at the floor the smug smile disappearing. "Bella, the more time I spend with you, the more I like you. I want to take you on a real date." Not this again. I can't do that no matter how badly I want him. He doesn't understand.

"Edward, I told you I just can't do that, I can't date a cop." I was pretty sure it was a bad idea. He started to walk back towards me and then took my hand. Our heat raced threw my palm and I couldn't decided if I wanted to pull my hand away and grab onto him for dear life.

"I am not like the other cops that you have known, if I was, wouldn't I just play around with you and have sex with you? If I were one of those other losers, I wouldn't care if you wanted to date me or not. I would only want to get in your pants, and I have already done that." He winked at me. Edward had a point. Those other cops I knew would have given up by now. They would have taken a blow job and left it at that. Edward wouldn't even let me touch him. "I know we could be good together. I feel something when I am near you, I don't know what it is, but it's strong. I also think you feel it too." He picked up my hand and held it up to me as if to make his point. He was right there was something there, the heat, but I didn't know what it was. I certainly didn't know he felt it too. I wanted to give into him and I really did want to date him. I was drawn to him. I had been since the first day at orientation in the locker room. He needed to know the truth first though.

"Edward, I need to tell you the reason why I am issues with dating cops," He was still holding my hand but he squeezed it.

"You did tell me Bella, about how cop relationships never work and they always cheat, but I have told you I am not like that." He didn't know that he was missing the most important reason.

"Do you know why my dad got offered the job as LAPD Police Chief?" I wasn't sure if he did or not.

"Yeah, something about him discovering some corruption in the Fork's Police Department and how he dealt with it," so he knew part of what happened, the public part.

"There's a lot more to that story, do you have some time?" I took a deep breath not really sure where to begin.

"Bella, for you I have an eternity. Please tell me whatever you need to tell me so that I can start convincing you to go out with me." He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and I flushed. Well here goes nothing. I led him back to the couch and sat down beside him.

"I moved back to Forks when I was 16. I had been living with my mom in LA because my dad had left LAPD to be chief in Forks when I was only 11. I didn't want to live with my mom because she had left us, but I didn't want to leave Alice and he needed to get settled. He didn't need a prepubescent girl to look after as well as a new job to get settled into. After a couple years, I missed Charlie and decided to join him in Forks when my mom remarried and moved to Jacksonville Florida. When I got there, my dad had got me this old truck to drive around in. The very next day, I drove down to Port Angeles to buy him a thank-you present. On my way back I got pulled over. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. I couldn't speed in that old truck and there were no stop signs or signals on that road for me to run. I thought perhaps maybe I had a tail light out or something. When I pulled over, the Officer, James Nomad, asked me to step out of the car and put my hands on the roof. When I asked him what I had been pulled over for, he got rough with me. He jerked open the door of my truck and slammed me against the side. My first thought as a cop's daughter was that this wasn't normal procedure and that he must have suspected I was a threat. Maybe there was a crime committed and the person matched me or my car's description. I didn't want there to be any issue if my dad found out that I hadn't cooperated so I tried to do as I was instructed...at first." I took a deep breath and looked at Edward. He stroked my arm gently and nodded for me to continue.

"I put my hands up on the hood of the car and Officer Nomad proceeded to pat me down. I started to tell him to call my dad and was going to tell him who he was, but that's when I knew something was very wrong. He told me to keep my mouth shut and then took off one of his gloves and shoved it in my mouth. He grabbed a hold of my hands as I began to struggle at that point knowing something was very wrong. He pushed me harder against the car and I screamed as he cuffed me. Sometimes I have nightmares and I can still hear him laughing at my muffled cries." Edward grabbed me then and held my face in his hands.

"Bella, you don't have to tell me all of this its okay."

"For the first time in a long time, I want to tell someone, I want to tell you so you understand. Please let me finish or I may never be able to," he let go of my face and took both of my hands in his in my lap. "The officer starting touching my breasts over my shirt and then slid his hand underneath. After a little bit I could feel him rubbing up against the back of my pants. He-he-he," deep breath, you can do this, "he unzipped my pants and started tried to touch me between my legs," Edward looked angry but I tried not to think about that because I was afraid that if I got side tracked that I would lose my nerve. "Officer Nomad couldn't get good access to me because of how tight my jeans were. He told me to get into my truck and then unhand-cuffed one of my hands. Once I got inside the truck he tried to handcuff me to the steering wheel with the free cuff. He leaned over me and I took the opportunity to kick him square in the junk. I reached for the pepper spray that my dad had left in the glove box for me. Once he had picked himself up off of the ground, he tried to hit me. I was faster and as soon as he had turned to face me, I sprayed him right in the eyes. He was howling in pain and was spinning around yelling that he would kill me. I closed the door and was grateful that the keys were still in the ignition. I turned the car and drove off as fast as that old truck would allow. He tried to grab at the door, but he couldn't see what he was doing and fell. I didn't know if he had gotten any of my information from my license plate when he pulled me over so I didn't go home. I went to the house of the only other person I knew in the area, Billy Black. He is Jacob's dad and he and Charlie had been friends since I was in diapers." Edward winced when I said Jacob's name and it made me smile.

"Jacob used to be a different person," I reassured him and he shrugged, "Jacob was there with a couple of his friends when I showed up crying. I still had the cuff around one of my wrists and he knew there was something really wrong. I wasn't really sure what to do or what to say. I knew I needed to tell my dad, but there was no way that I could go to the station. After I told Jacob what had happened, he sent some of his friends to the station to get Charlie. They weren't going to tell him what had occurred, just that I needed him immediately. Jacob stayed with me and comforted me." I smiled at the memory of how Jacob used to be and then had a flash of the new Jake and frowned again. Edward gave me a strange glance and I wondered if he was starting to think that I was crazy.

"Once Charlie arrived and saw the cuff on my wrist, he started yelling at me wondering what hell I had done and how much trouble I was in. Jacob jumped to my defense and began telling him what had happened when I was sobbing. Charlie asked me if what Jacob was telling him was true and when I confirmed it, he looked horrified. It was awful seeing him like that and I prayed that I would never see that look on his face again. He took the cuff off of my wrist and then was on the phone talking to someone in a heartbeat. He would come in and hug me and then tell me how sorry he was and then make another call. After about fifteen minutes a forensic team came and took photos of the bruising on my wrists and examined and fingerprinted my car. They even had me take them back to where it happened on the side of the road. My dad held me in his arms the whole time we were there while the forensic people collected the glove that had been left behind as well as my empty pepper spray container. My dad was going to hunt James down and kill him, so another officer was sent to pick James up. Charlie had taken James under his wing, they were pretty close and my dad was very sick over the whole thing. After news got out around town of what happened, I was a minor so my name was left out of that thankfully, and more reports of similar incidents with James and other officers, came to light. James took a deal for a lighter sentence and gave the names of other officers that had not only sexually assaulted women, but had beaten and raped them. As far as the stories I heard, I was very lucky. After a pretty lengthy investigation by my dad and also the state police, almost half of the Fork's Police Department was arrested. It's a small department, but still it was a big deal. As it turned out, some of the officers hadn't done anything to anyone, but they had been keeping quiet about things they knew that others were doing. My dad was close to all of them and he felt responsible for not having seen what was going on. I tried for a long time to reassure him, I had been the first to report anything so he couldn't have known what was happening. No one was going to go to the cops when the cops were the ones doing it. Who do you go to then? I don't think I would have reported it if my dad wasn't the chief. Who do you trust when the people who are supposed to be protecting you are the ones hurting you?" Edward looked so sad and I felt bad telling him all of this, but I needed him to understand my trust issues and maybe I can date him.

"Bella, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am that you had to go through that. You must be a very strong person to get through that. I know those kinds of investigations take a long time and waiting to go to court can take years." I gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"The investigation took months and I was so surprised at how persistent the detectives were with getting every last one of those corrupt cops off the streets. The court stuff took a lot longer, hmmm I think I was a sophomore at the University of Seattle when the last trial was held. I think that if it had never happened that I would never have become a cop though." As strange as it may seem, it was true.

"I would think that you would have wanted to stay as far away from cops as possible." Edward looked very surprised.

"No, actually it made me want to be one so I could help keep that kind of thing from happening to anyone else. I still don't really trust cops, but the more I know the more relaxed I get. My dad thought I was going to need counseling after all was said and done, but seeing all of those cops get sentenced and put away was actually the best therapy I could have asked for. After the whole thing blew over, my dad was offered a place as police chief here to help the reputation of the LAPD. Hiring someone experienced in dealing with corruption would help the LAPD clean up their reputation after the whole Rampart Scandal. My dad and I talked about it and decided that it was a good move for both of us. We could start over and get away and try to get away from the pain. I was still in school so I stayed in Seattle and Jake and his dad visited me there, after I graduated I moved down here to join the LAPD myself." Edward held me in his arms for a bit before he said anything else.

"Bella, I know that must have been so awful and I understand why you don't trust cops now. I am not going to push you anymore, but I want you to know that my parents raised me right. I am not going to say that growing up I didn't have some wild moments because I did, but nothing would ever possess me to assault a woman. In fact, I got in trouble during my probation for not wrestling some woman to the ground when she was resisting arrest. I have to do my job male or female now, but I would never do anything like what happened to you. I hope you know me well enough now to know that. It's late and I am sure you are tired so I am going to go now. Don't feel obligated to come over tomorrow to help with dinner. I am sorry I tried to push you into do something that you weren't comfortable with. I didn't understand wanting to touch each other or have sex, but not date a cop. I understand now that it was just a matter of you not being able to trust one enough to be in a relationship. I am glad that you at least have your dad as a cop that you can trust and I hope someday you will trust me too Bella."

His words stung me and I was lost in thought when he walked out the back door. I didn't even have a chance to say anything. I didn't mean for him to think that I didn't trust him, I was telling him so that he would know that I was starting to trust him. I wanted to try with him and I didn't even get to tell him that. He didn't seem angry, just hurt. I didn't even know if he was letting me off the hook for dinner tomorrow or telling me that I wasn't welcome anymore. What if he thought I was too damaged and screwed up now to want to be involved with me? I needed some advice so I texted Alice. I knew that she was still working, but she could take a break and text Jasper to find out if Edward was mad and didn't want me around anymore. I looked out my back window to the roof of the house of the guy that I wanted to try for as I waited for Alice's message. It took her about twenty minutes of texting back and forth to understand what happened and get a response from Jazz. He wasn't much help, but apparently Edward wasn't angry with me and Jasper still thought I should come help Alice with dinner.

Alice called after she closed the bar and we made plans for tomorrow. We would go clothes shopping for a couple of hot new outfits to impress the guys and then grocery shopping for a tasty dinner. Hopefully if we couldn't get to these guys through their stomachs, some sexy outfits would do the job. I needed Edwardto know that I wanted to try for him. I wanted him to be the one that I could finally count on, because even though my dad was there for me, I never even told him the real truth behind my break up with Jacob. The only person I had told everything to was Alice, but I needed to be able to trust a man again at some point.

The next morning Alice came over bright and early and woke me up. I don't know how she managed considering she closed the bar at two and then still had to clean-up. "Alice, I thought you were coming over later this afternoon," I told her, noticing that she looked really keyed up.

"I was too excited Bella, I have been looking forward to seeing Jasper and then making you over, it was just too much. I slept for three hours and then woke up with tons of energy. Sometimes I think that I don't need sleep at all. There is so much to do and so little time so get up and get showered!" She was sitting on the edge of the bed bouncing up and down.

"I never said that I was going to let you give me a make-over. I said that we could go out and get new clothes." Alice loved giving people make-overs. I think that if she hadn't inherited the bar, she would have gone to beauty school and ended up some famous stylist or something.

"Bella, I am not going to argue with you. I know you want to impress Edward and I also know that you aren't going to win an argument with me about this so you might as well give in now and save us the time and energy." She grinned at me and I got undressed and hopped in the shower. She talked to me off and on while I was in there, telling me her ideas for dinner and then debating whether or not we should get some wine to go with it. We both decided against wine because we didn't know if either of the guys would drink it and settled on beer. We knew that they drank it at the bar so it was a safe bet.

We headed over to the mall to look for some new outfits, Alice didn't like the department store clothes or the trendy shops like Forever 21 so we hit the little boutiques outside. I found a cute blouse and a matching skirt while Alice bought a short dress with a very low cute square neckline. We decided to go back inside the mall and hit Victoria's Secret for some new coordinating separates. My outfit was black with a little bit of red so I got I black corset with red ties and a pair of matching red underwear. I was hoping that if all went well tonight, I would get a chance to show them to Edward. Alice didn't show me what she ended up with, but I had seen her eying some pink sheer underwear earlier and her dress had a lot of pink in it so I was guessing that's what she bought.

After we both left with our signature Victoria's Secret pink striped bags in hand, we caught a glimpse of our boys walking past Starbuck's. _You did not just call him your boy, you don't even know if he wants to be with you anymore. After the crap you told him last night he is probably heading for the hills. _Being the silly infatuated girls that we were we decided to follow them, but not let them see us. Alice and I almost got caught a couple of times giggling while trying to run and hide behind other people and darting in and out of stores. It was pretty juvenile, but it was fun. We followed them into Macy's where I had to restrain Alice from trying to run over to drag Jasper out of the store. He and Edward were picking out clothes and looking for a fitting room. It was killing Alice to let them shop in Macy's. I had to remind her a few times that we were pretty much stalking them and that we shouldn't let them see us or they would surely think we were both crazy.

Alice and I figured that they must have been doing the same thing that we were doing, trying to buy new clothes for a good impression. Well, at least Jasper was because we were pretty sure that Edward thought that I wasn't coming for dinner. He was probably scoping out girls now that he knew how much baggage I was carrying around. Alice and I debated dressing up as guys so that we could go into the dressing room with them, however that was probably crossing the line. We both decided that it was a good time to leave and head over to the grocery store to buy stuff for dinner. We were going to make lasagne, garlic bread, and salad. Lasagne was easy for me and it would be easy to make in their kitchen. The cook time would also be long enough for us to have salad and chat without the risk of it getting cold. Alice was a good cook when it came to appetizers, probably because that's mostly what they serve at the bar, but main dishes were more my specialty. We would both make desert, hoping that I would make it to desert without feeling unwanted and having to leave during dinner.

At the store we bought all the stuff for the dinner and a throw away baking pan so that no one would have to wash it and the boys could keep the leftovers without having to worry about returning it. The would be wise because Alice didn't have any of her stuff with her and if things didn't go well with Edward it would probably be best if I didn't have to come back for a pan. I was trying to be optimistic but it just wasn't working for me. I knew that guys didn't like baggage and Edward knew now that I had a lot of baggage. "Bella, I have no idea what we should do about desert, well, I could tell you what I want for desert," she winked at me as we stood in the baking aisle looking at boxed cake mixes.

"You just gave me a great idea Alice," she looked at me really confused and then almost mad. "I don't know what you are thinking Al, but I think we should do banana splits."

"Holy crap Bella, I was starting to think you were thinking about fucking Jasper too. I doesn't make sense knowing how much you like Edward, but a little jealously flared up for a second." I must have had a sickened look on my face because Alice glared at me and I was feeling a bit disgusted by the thought. "Don't give me that look Bella, Jasper is gorgeous and you would be lucky to have him. You can't, but you would be lucky." I shook my head and laughed.

"I guess because of Edward and you, I think of him in more of a brotherly way," Alice smiled then and gave me a hug. I can't believe that she was getting jealous. I would never go after a guy that she was interested in no matter what. She was like a sister to me and I would never betray her and I knew that she would never betray me either.

"I love your banana split idea, I think we should put all the stuff for them in a cooler and it can be a surprise." She was bouncing again and very excited. Well, even if things didn't work out for Edward and I tonight, I had no doubt that they would work out for her. We paid for everything that we needed for the entire evening and headed back to my house to get ready.

Sure enough, Alice had bought the sheer pink underwear and matching pushup bra. We got dressed and Alice did my hair and I allowed her to put a little bit of makeup on me, but not too much. I was still afraid that the night wasn't going to go well for me so I didn't want too much makeup to smear all over my face when I cried all the way home. Luckily it wouldn't take me that long to get home.

When all was said and done, we both looked great and I knew at least Jasper was going to be thrilled and I was hoping Edward would be too. "Thank-you Alice, this is as good as it gets for me and I hope it's enough for Edward."

"Bella, I know things are going to be fine, stop being so negative and start thinking about all the things you are going to do to Edward after dinner," she had a very serious look on her face so I stifled a laugh and nodded at her. We grabbed all of the dinner stuff and the cooler and headed out the door. I hadn't told Alice how close they lived yet so she was getting in her car.

"Umm Alice, I don't think we are going to need your car," her eyes widened and then she shook her head and continued to put stuff inside of it.

"Bella I know they live out here, but unlike you, I don't like exercise so I would rather not walk a couple miles in my new shoes." I laughed at her and she scowled at me.

"Alice you could drive while I walk and I would beat you there." She was still scowling at me.

"Bella are you implying that I am a slow driver?" I laughed at her again making her even more and angry and she furrowed her brow.

"Alice I wasn't implying anything about your driving, I am however starting to think you are slow in another way. I was trying to tell you that they lived too close to drive," she stopped scowling finally and raised her eyebrows.

"How close?"

"Well, let's just say that if we weren't wearing skirts, we would be climbing over my fence and going to their backdoor instead. They live right behind me, can you believe that?" She started clapping and bouncing, it was really weird, but very normal for an excited Alice.

"Yay that's so perfect Bella. Did I mention that I was going to be staying over here a lot more often on my days off?" I laughed and shook my head. "Well, I am, you need me around more." We both laughed then knowing that she just wanted to be closer to Jasper because we spent almost every night together already.

We gathered up everything out of the car and walked over to the boy's house. Butterflies were frantic in my stomach, I didn't know how Edward was going to feel about me showing up after what he said last night. I wanted to be optimistic like Alice was, but I had horrible luck with men my whole life. We walked up to the door and I hesitated before knocking. Alice's hands were full so she couldn't knock and elbowed me in the ribs. She was impatient, "Breath Bella, and then knock, this shit is getting heavy." I took a deep breath and held it as I knocked on the door. I nearly choked when Edward opened the door looking as handsome as ever. His eyebrows raised and he was frowning. I knew right then that I shouldn't have shown up. I put the stuff down on the porch.

"I was just helping Alice bring this stuff over, but I will go now," I walked back down to the sidewalk heading for my house. Tears started to spill over my cheeks knowing I shouldn't have let myself hope even a little bit. I felt so foolish having bought new clothes and let Alice do my hair and makeup.

"Bella!" Alice called after me, but I didn't turn around. I didn't want anyone to see how upset I was.

"Text me if you forget a step in the lasagne, but I think you will be fine," I just kept walking and didn't turn back once. I didn't hear anyone behind so I knew I was home free. I needed to get back to my house before I had a meltdown. It took me less then a minute because I was hauling ass. I walked in the door, closed and locked it, and slid down to the floor sobbing. How could I be so stupid? Why did I listen to Alice when she told me it would be fine when I knew it wouldn't be? How would I face Edward at work? I was only there for a moment before I heard someone knocking at the back door. Alice must have forgotten something. I wiped the tears from my face and prepared the, I am just not feeling well face.

"Hold on Alice, I will be right there," two deep breaths and I got up off of the floor. I took my new shoes off as I walked over to the back door. I guess I hadn't even glanced up because when I got there I realized it was kacky pants waiting at the door instead of a short skirt. Edward had hopped the fence and came over here. I look like crap now from crying that's wonderful, ugh.

I was so shocked that he was here and I didn't know what to do. I stood there staring at him, "Bella, would you open the door please. I feel a little silly trying to talk to you through the sliding door." I opened the door and stepped back to let him in. "What's going on Bella? Why did you leave?"

"I just wasn't feeling well and I was only helping Alice bring over some stuff and then I needed to come back and lie down," I told him hoping that he wouldn't push it.

"Bullshit Bella, if you were just coming to drop stuff off you wouldn't have been dressed so nice and done your hair and makeup," great he knew I was lying. "You were sitting in front of the door crying Bella and it breaks my heart. Tell me what's wrong." He put his arms on my shoulders and was staring down at me. I almost felt like a little kid in trouble.

"Edward, I didn't think that you wanted me to come to dinner and Alice had convinced me to come anyway. I knew it was a mistake when you were frowning when you opened the door. It's not a big deal Cullen, you don't need to feel bad, go back and enjoy the dinner with Jasper and Alice." I tried to back out of his hold, but he wasn't having any of it. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Is that why you think I came over here Bella? Because I felt bad that I didn't want you to come to dinner?"

"I know that you did, I just don't understand why." I wanted him to leave, the longer he was here the harder it was going to be when he left.

"Bella, you don't know anything," he told me coldly. "I came over here to find out why you left and drag your fine ass back over to the house. Why would you think that I didn't want you to come over?"

I didn't know what to say, I was really taken aback. Did he really want me there or was he saying this now because he had seen me crying? I need to remember to get some curtains for the sliding door. "Last night before you left, you said that I didn't have to come over. I figured that was your nice way of uninviting me."

"Bella, I was trying to tell you that I didn't want to pressure you into a situation that was uncomfortable for you. It didn't mean that I didn't want you to come over." He ran the fingers of his right hand along my cheek and traced my jaw with them.

"I thought that I had scared you off with all of my baggage and that even being friends with me was going to be impossible or something. I don't know. I always let me imagination get the better of me and it is very negative." I smiled at him. "I was so confused when you left last night and I wanted to talk to you then but we left so fast. I wasn't sure what to think and Alice had told me that I was crazy and insisted I came over with her tonight. I was sure it was a bad idea, but she was so confident and so I went with it. When I saw your face, I panicked. I figured that you didn't want to be around me and that I would be making it uncomfortable at work for us if I stayed. So I decided to bail."

"I didn't mean to make you feel that way when I left last night. I didn't even realize you still wanted to talk." He shook his head and laughed a little to himself. "I know that you have been through a lot and I didn't want to do anything that would make that worse for you in anyway. I didn't know if being with a cop in an intimate capacity would serve as a constant reminder to you of what happened. I would have asked you out again at some point because I couldn't give up completely. I just wanted you to have some time to get to know me. I am so sorry Bella, I never meant to give you the impression that I didn't want to be around you. I wish you had called me and told me this last night and saved us both all the anguish." I wondered what he meant by us both.

"Edward, I would have, but it was late and I didn't want to bother you. I was really afraid that if I screwed up one more thing, you would try to switch shifts or something just to get away from me." Plus, Alice had talked to Jasper and they were both sure that everything was going to be fine, but he didn't need to know that.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed the top of my head. I felt the warmth radiating between us and I almost lost myself in the feeling. "Bella, I am so sorry, I had a lot on my mind when I left here last night. All I could think about was how my pursuing you might have been hurting you and the last thing that I would ever want to do is hurt you." He kissed my head again and I wanted to hold him like this all night. "What did you want to say last night when I was leaving."

"I wanted to tell you that I wanted to try. I know you probably aren't even interested in doing that now that you know about all my baggage and have seen me have a meltdown. I did want to try to be in a real relationship with you instead of this friends with benefits thing were doing. Although, I had never done that with a cop either so that was a first." I was really wishing I could read his mind. It would really make things a lot easier.

"I never stopped wanting to date you," that was a surprise. "I will let you in on a little secret, I was planning on letting you see me being a great guy from afar and spending time with you through Alice and Jasper. I figured you would have to see me occasionally and that maybe someday you would ask me out yourself. I guess my plan worked a lot faster then I thought it would." We both laughed.

"That's pretty cocky of you, what if I never came around?" Like that would have ever happened. It would drive me insane to have him so near to me and him acting all charming without jumping him.

"I don't know, I guess I would have done whatever it took. Maybe I would have tried to make you jealous like you seemed to get the other night with that badge bunny," I winced. "I really don't know but I am glad that I don't have to worry about that now." He pulled me back just far enough to plant a chaste kiss on my lips. I tried to deepen it but he pulled back to fast. I pouted and he laughed. "Later, I am getting hungry and Alice might need help with dinner. When I was leaving she was asking for some sort of sauce pan and I know we don't have anything like that. I think we have one skillet thingy, I don't really know." I smiled at him and laughed shaking my head.

We went into the kitchen and I grabbed our good sauce pan, the one that would be big enough to brown two pounds of ground beef and simmer the sauce. I couldn't believe they didn't have this kind of pot. This was the most essential pot for any type of cooking. You needed one just to make something like hamburger helper. I don't know what they ate over at their house, but I made a promise to myself to try and help them out with the cooking. I was definitely going to take them to bed bath and beyond to buy some pans. Once we got the pan and a couple utensils I was suspecting that they didn't have, Edward started to walk towards the back door. "Let's walk around to the front door Edward."

"Why? This way is so much faster."

"Because I am not hoping over a fence in this skirt Edward," I rolled my eyes at him. He looked me up and down and smirked. The look on his face made me flush.

"I would really love to watch that, are you sure."

"Yes, these are new clothes and I don't want to tear them." Alice would freak out if I damaged my new clothes. She was really weird about that kind of stuff.

"Yeah but it would be so hot," I punched him playfully in the arm and we both started to laugh again. I pulled my shoes back and we headed out the front door. As I locked the door a thought occurred to me.

"Why were you frowning at me when we showed up if you wanted me to come over?"

"I was honestly surprised that you came and then when you had all these groceries, I felt really bad that Jasper and I didn't do the shopping for dinner so that you girls wouldn't have to pay for everything. It just isn't right for you to pay. If we were taking you out, I would pay so it makes sense that we should have taken care of the groceries." He was very old fashioned, who knew.

"Well, you could pay me back in another way," I winked at him.

"Oh believe me I intend to," he reached over and pinched my ass. I yelped and he just laughed.

We walked back to the house arm in arm. Edward opened the door for me and then we both walked to the kitchen. He was right Alice was still looking for a pan. I put my pan up on the counter and she turned and hugged me. "Bella, I told you that Edward wanted you here!"

"Yes, yes Alice you know everything, you are a genius that and I will never doubt you again! I rolled my eyes and we all laughed and Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking to the living room to join Jasper. "Here I thought you might need some more cooking utensils too." I handed her the spatula and a large wooden spoon. I also put out the salad tongs. I didn't bring an ice cream scoop for desert because I didn't want to give Edward any hints as to what we were having. I knew we could always use a large spoon if they didn't have their own scooper.

"Oh thank goodness Bella, I thought I was going to have send them to the store to buy cookware," she laughed. "Well, did you have a good talk with Edward?"

"Yeah, I think we said everything we needed to say and he isn't freaked out by my baggage."

"I knew he wouldn't be, he really likes you, when a guy likes someone as much as he likes you, it would take a hell of a lot more baggage then you have." I couldn't even imagine someone with more baggage then me. They would probably have to be hospitalized. We cooked dinner without any problems and then put it in the oven. We had forty-five minutes for the lasagne to cook and about ten for it to thicken and cool. We made up the salad and called the boys in to eat it. They were pleasantly surprised when we pulled the beer out of the cooler. Alice and I both got a kiss in appreciation.

We all had salad, but the boys didn't really eat it so much as push it around on their plates. Alice and I looked at each other and smiled making mental notes that they weren't really salad people. Next time, a meatier appetizer. Edward and Jasper would comment on the smell of the lasagne and steal over to the stove to sneak peeks at it. Alice and I had big smiles on our faces when they would go on and on about how good it smelled and how their mouths were watering. We were both really happy that we could do something that these guys would enjoy so much.

Dinner was very quiet as the boys were scarfing down their lasagne and garlic. Normally, someone eating like that would irritate me, but I think I was so flattered that they liked our cooking I couldn't help but feel really happy. Usually there is a lot of leftovers with this size lasagne, but by the time the boys were done eating, the pan was empty. They tossed the pan in the trash and offered to wash the dishes while Alice and I relaxed. We sat at the table while they cleared and washed the dishes. I was honestly a little surprised they even had dish soap considering it looked like they never ate here. After the finished cleaning up we sat at the table and talked for a little while.

Jasper told us stories about when he and Edward were in college. Apparently they were both criminal justice majors knowing they wanted to be police officers. Emmett was only a little over a year older then Edward, but he went straight to the police academy after getting his AA. According to Jasper, Emmett had been playing football at the college and then decided he didn't like the coach and quit the team. He had a hard time motivating himself to stay in school after that and decided to finish at least an AA at the local junior college. Once he was done he applied for the LAPD academy and moved to LA. We didn't know that they were all from Chicago. Jasper was raised in Texas and then after his mom passed away when he was twelve, he and his dad moved to Chicago so that his grandparents could help raise him. His dad distanced himself after that and eventually when his grandparents had both passed away, so the Cullen's pretty much took him in. The Cullen's still lived in Chicago, but visited frequently.

Hearing about Edward and Emmett's parents was pretty surprising. Edward's dad Carlisle was a very renowned doctor and is apparently mentioned in several medical journals. Edward talked about him with so much love and adoration I was surprised that Edward didn't become a doctor like his dad. Their mom Esme was a homemaker but she did a lot of work giving decorating ideas for party planners. She had a flare for decorating and during the holidays she was an unstoppable force of nature. I imagined that they were very loving people and wondered if I would ever meet them.

"Do you guys want desert?" Alice asked and the boys looked up shocked. They obviously had no idea that we had planned a desert too.

"Hell yes! Are we going somewhere to get it?" Jasper asked. Edward's mouth was hanging open but he looked too stunned to talk.

"Nope, we brought stuff with us for desert," Alice said while pointing to the cooler. Edward went to open the cooler, but I snatched it away from him. He frowned at me and then kissed my shoulder. He started to run his hand down my arm towards the cooler.

"Nice try," I told him, brushing his arm off although I really didn't want to. "Be patient. How about you and Jasper go sit on the couch and Alice and I will get the desert ready. He huffed, but they both walked into the living room. Jasper eyed Alice up and down as he left the room and she winked. I was so happy that she finally met someone that made her light up like that.

We took everything out of the cooler and took out some large bowls for the banana splits. Alice laid two bananas in each bowl and I scooped one scoop of each flavor or ice cream carefully onto the bananas. We had gotten vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry. Then we got the fudge out of the cooler where we had put the extra cheese and noodles. We heated it up and poured it on the ice cream. We carried the bowls to the boys and then went back to the kitchen to get out the whipped cream and cherries. I was excited about giving Edward some whipped cream. Judging by the look on his face when I walked in with the can, he was excited about it too. I just laughed and sprayed some on his banana split and a little on his nose. He glared at me and then his face changed a lot when I bent down and licked it off. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He smirked at me and I whispered in his ear. "Later," I told him and his groaned.

I put some whipped cream on my banana split and then traded the can with Alice for the cherries. She was eyefucking Jasper while she put the whipped cream on his banana. It was funny because she wasn't paying attention and sprayed whipped cream all over Jasper who didn't even notice. When she realized what happened she dragged him into the other room offering to clean him up. I gave Edward a couple cherries and then sat down to eat my banana split. "You're fucking killing me Bella, watching you handling the whipped cream and now eating that banana like that. Fuck! I can't decide if I want to eat this really good fucking desert or you." I blushed and smiled at him. I knew there was a good use for the whipped cream and I knew what I was thinking about when we decided on the bananas, but I didn't realize I was doing anything that would provoke such a response from Edward. I licked a little bit of whipped cream off of my fingers and Edward slammed his bowl done on the coffee table making me jump.

"You, me, upstairs now. He took my bowl away from me and grabbed my hand. He pulled me up the stairs and then pushed me back on the couch in the loft. I glared at him. "I am sorry, did you want to finish that? I wasn't even thinking, I just wanted you and you were driving me fucking crazy."

"No, I just can't believe you left the can of whipped cream down there. You better go get it before Alice and..." before I could finish he was sprinting down the stairs. I chuckled. He was back up the stairs in no time. He had a big grin on his face and was holding the can of whipped cream over his head triumphantly like he won a prize. We both laughed and he climbed on top of my lap. His legs straddled me and he kissed me furiously. I kissed him back just as hard thinking about how much I would have missed this if I would stupid enough to blow him off again. If anyone was going to break this off, it wasn't going to be me.

I pulled back and lifted his shirt off of him. I looked at his chest and traced it softly with my fingers. Edward tilted his head to the side and kissed my neck. I ran a finger over his nipple and he stiffened. I pinched it a little between two fingers and he groaned. He kissed me neck again but this time bit down a little. I moaned loudly and he grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. He groaned again after he saw my corset. His lips crashed down on mine as his hands roamed over my chest first slowly and then with more eagerness. He couldn't seem to decide if he wanted to look at my chest or touch it and kiss me. I ran my hands over his back and then over his ass. He had a nice ass and I couldn't help, but squeeze it a little. He slid back a little and started to untie the ribbons holding my corset together. "Fuck, this bra is so fucking hot," he breathed. Once he finished untying it he looked at my breast still partially hidden by the corset sitting open. He groaned and then slid it down my arms and dropped it on the floor. He cupped my breasts in his hands and rubbed them gently with his thumbs. He pinched my nipples occasionally eliciting a moan from me each time.

I couldn't take it anymore, I pushed him off of me and unzipped his pants. I pulled his pants down along with his boxers, too eager to take it one piece of clothing at a time. He chuckled at me, "Where's the fire Bella?" he joked. "You know I am not going anywhere."

"Fuck I know, but you didn't let me touch you yesterday and I am not giving you the chance to turn me down again," he didn't argue with me he just touched one of my cheeks with his palm. I looked him over a couple of times. I was in awe of how perfect he was. His perfectly chiseled abs and his very large and very hard penis were mouth watering. Fuck, I should have chased him down last night and drug him back to my bed. I picked up the can of whipped cream and Edward quirked an eyebrow at me. "This is going to be a little cold, do you think you can take it?"

"Bella, the way you make me feel, I could probably stay up with my dick surrounded by snow. Okay maybe not snow, but I can take a little whipped cream." I wasted no time, as soon as he finished talked I gently guided him into a sitting position on the carpet. I sprayed a tiny bit on the tip of his penis and he smirked at me. I licked it off gently in one stroke of my tongue. He shivered and groaned, "Fuck."

"You taste pretty damn good," I told him in a whisper. I sprayed a little more whipped cream on the tip of his throbbing cock and then circled the shaft with some more. I licked his shaft up one side and then down the other before inserting most of him inside of my mouth. I tightened my lips around his girth and sucked my way up to the top, licking the tip before starting again. He growled and pushed me down onto the carpet. He pulled my skirt down and slid my panties off at lightening speed. "Where's the fire Edward?" I mocked him. He just laughed as he pulled my legs apart.

"Fuck Bella, you are so wet. Forget the whipped cream, I just want to taste you." I couldn't believe how his words effected me. I was on the verge before he even touched me. He bent down and pressed his tongue to my clit. I moaned and then pushed him back.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked him. He looked surprised and hurt. "I can't touch you like this. He smirked and shifted his body so that he was straddled my face. I sucked his cock into my mouth again and he groaned again. I could feel him licking and sucking my clit. It was almost too much, I groaned and sucked on his dick harder and faster. He inserted two fingers inside of me and I couldn't stop moaning. "I am going to cum so hard Edward," I groaned onto his dick and he moaned loudly.

"Fuck Bella, don't stop," he mumbled against my clit causing me to cum all over his fingers. I kept sucking but it was very difficult. I used my hand to stroke his shaft so that I could pay some extra attention to his tip. He stiffened and moaned.

"Bella, back up or I am going to explode in that sexy mouth of yours," I wanted to finish him right so I kept sucking and licking. He roared my name and then his juices were spurting into my mouth. I swallowed a couple of time to accommodate all of it. When he was finished I licked the sides of his shaft and around his tip to make sure that wasn't any sticky whipped cream left on his. He licked my clit on more time causing a tremor to rip through my body. He laughed and I nipped at his cock.

We sat up and I watched him lick what was left of me off of his fingers. "I am not the only one that tastes good," he teased. We put our clothes back on and the sat back up on the couch. "Bella, that was.."

"Really fucking awesome?" I asked him.

"To say the least Bella, you are amazing and an even more fantastic woman then I imagined and that's saying a lot." I kissed him softly for a bit and then he turned on a movie. I snuggled into his chest and wondered what the hell this guy had done to me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. Please review for me! If you want to follow me on twitter aimleslydreamin **

**If you haven't read my other story Chances check it out!! **

**One of my fav ff is Always and Never here on but I can't get the link to work so if you want to check it out **

**its called Always & Never by bostongirl1212 its very good and very funny!**

**There is a twiblog with some bonus stuff for that story called anunhealthyaddiction over blogspot. com **

**Sorry I had to write it that way by ff is not letting me save the links so I can't do more then this but I promise they are worth a look.**

**.**

**Check them out!! Thanks again**


	9. Chapter 9

**Blue**

**Chapter 9: Thankful**

_To all my readers out there, thank-you so much for sticking with copward, I hope you have enjoyed it so far. I am having a hard time not skipping ahead. I am sorry I didn't get this posted sooner but I have been really sick and am just now starting to feel like myself again. I am writing this for you guys so I hope that you are enjoying it. If you have any questions or comments please review it means a lot to me. I have removed the anonymous review restriction so everyone is free to say what they like. Hopefully good things but I can take it:) _

_**Thanks to my beta amanda1104, you are awesome and I can't do this without you hun! Thanks to G_Fett for helping me with some slang, much appreciated!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters, they belong only to Stephanie Meyers.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I laid with Bella naked in my arms for a long time. We watched some tv and just enjoyed being together. I was so fucking thankful that she was going to give me a chance. I didn't know what brought on the change of heart but I was glad for it, whatever it was. I couldn't stop thinking about how I almost blew it.

Last night when Bella told me what happened with that officer in Forks, all I could think was that I needed to protect her. I didn't matter that she didn't need protection from me, she felt that she couldn't trust cops anymore and I didn't want to make her feel pressured at all. I wanted her to gain comfort from me and if I had to work my way up from being just a friend I would have done it. She was worth it. I couldn't believe that she had thought I just trying to get away from her after what she told me. I was really only trying to do what I thought would be easiest for her. I had no intention of backing away from Bella, I only wanted to give her time to get to know me better. It was going to be very difficult to try to keep from touching her, but I was going to weasel my way into her heart, so to speak. I was planning on spending lots of time at the bar and with Jasper and Alice in order to get to know her. I would have done whatever it took for as long as it took for her to trust me. I couldn't be more happy that I wouldn't have to be that patient. I only hoped that she wasn't going to change her mind and I was going to be on my best fucking behavior to make sure that didn't happen.

"What are you thinking about Edward?" Bella turned to try to look at me, but I didn't want to let her go. She laughed.

"Just thinking about how in my attempt to keep from upsetting you, that I almost lost my chance to be with you. I am glad you came over tonight and then I am even more glad that you came back with me."

"Me too," she kissed my cheek gently and hugged wrapped her arms around my chest. I could feel my dick responding to her, even with such an innocent touch, it wanted more.

"Thank-you for dinner," I waved my hand between us and downward, "and desert." She giggled and I stroked her cheek. "It was pretty fucking amazing, Bella."

"Are you talking about dinner or desert," she asked, duplicating my previous hand gesture. I laughed.

"Both, definitely both." I leaned in and kissed her, but didn't deepen it, I still needed to talk to her about our date. "When can I take you out on a real date? You haven't changed your mind, I hope?" _Keep it light Cullen you don't want her to think you are pussy whipped already._

"No, I haven't changed my mind," I was happy, but I stifled a sigh of relief so that she wouldn't know. "I haven't looked at the schedule so I don't know when you are off again."

"We are both working just about the same schedule just like most of the people on our shift. There are only a couple differences." _Great Cullen now she is going to think you memorized her schedule because you are a stalker. _"I am pretty sure of that anyway, I just noticed that most of us have the same days off." _Nice cover you idiot._

"Oh well that's very convenient," she winked at me. "Do we have tomorrow off?"

"Let me get out my copy of the schedule, I know I do, but we can double check if you do." _Better, much better._ I walked over to the desk and took the schedule off of it and handed it to Bella.

"Looks like I am off tomorrow too." She looked down at it and her smile widened. "Looks like our schedule this month is the same. Well, except for my bike school training."

"Yeah, how the heck did you get into bike training? I thought that was only for the task forces and more senior officers." She smirked at me.

"Oh you know I have friends in high places and I really wanted to go," She shrugged and I laughed at her. I didn't know too many people that wanted to go to bike school. From what I have heard it's pretty hard on the body. I hadn't heard of any girls requesting to go.

"You like having a sore ass?" I hoped she didn't injure that sweet little ass of hers because that would be a tragedy.

"Not particularly, no," she chuckled and punched me lightly on the arm. "I just think it's a training that everyone should do," she looked pensive for a minute and then continued, "you know in case there was a riot or some sort of rally where they need extra support and you can't exactly drive the black and whites through a park or something."

"True, but the thought of driving around in a park sounds really fucking funny," Bella rolled her eyes at that comment and I laughed. She was so cute when she got irritated. Well, she was cute all of the time, but when she got irritated she reminded me of some feisty little kitten.

"Boys, they always want to get into trouble," she rolled her eyes again but laughed this time. "Men always want to take everything to a new level."

"That's true," this was good time to figure out our date, "in fact how about we talk about taking our friendship to the next level," Bella looked up at me with raised eyebrows. "You know Bella, making it more of a relationship by going on a date!" Bella was frowning at me and I was wondering what I said wrong. Maybe she didn't want to go on a date after all. "What's wrong Bella?" She sighed and blushed.

"I kind of already thought we were in some sort of relationship, now I feel like some confused teenager." She looked really unhappy and started to get up off of the couch. I could see her looking for her clothes. Grabbing onto her wrist, I pulled her back into my side. I didn't want her to leave and I didn't know why she was so upset.

"Bella, I wasn't meaning that we weren't, of course the things we have done put us past friendship," she was starting to relax with my words and I sat there playing the some strands of her hair. She had such soft beautiful hair and I loved the way it felt running through my fingers. "It was a bad choice of words, I was just saying that I want us to be dating and not just..," I couldn't think of a good word to use.

"Playing around?" she asked.

"I am not complaining about the playing around," definitely not complaining, "I just want to be more with you. You know that right? That's what I have been trying to tell you all along." I asked her out the first time we really spent any time together. It was not me that had been holding us back.

"Well, I hope you wouldn't be complaining, but we are far from even." She began stroking my semi-hard dick and licking her lips. I took her hand off of it and held it in mine.

"No way Bella," she frowned at me, "you are not getting out of having this conversation with me. I want to know what you want to do on our date tomorrow."

"What's wrong with you," she is practically yelling at me, "I have never had any trouble distracting a guy like this." She licks two of her fingers a little and then slides them around my shaft. It was really hard to focus and I was completely hard now, but she was being ridiculous. Evasion was obviously a talent of hers. I removed her hand again and this time she slumped back against the couch with a pout on her face. It was pretty fucking funny.

"I am not saying that I don't like it or that it doesn't distract me at all," she grinned up at me when I said that and then tried to reach for my dick again. I grabbed a pillow off the couch and put it over my johnson. Bella frowned, but I could see her fighting back a smile. "Not until you tell me what we are doing tomorrow."

"I guess I am impressed with your ability to cock block yourself," she laughed at her little joke and I rolled my eyes at her this time. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow and don't try to get out of it, you already saw your dad and that jackass friend of yours," I needed to remember to ask her about Jacob, "and you aren't working, plus I am sure Alice will be hanging out with Jazz sooo..."

"It's not that I don't want to its just..." Bella blushed and looked down at her lap. She pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch and covered us up with it.

"What Bella, just tell me, if you aren't ready, then we don't have to do anything." I felt really disappointed, like she had taken two steps back and we weren't getting anywhere. This was so backwards. "Isn't it supposed to be you cock blocking me and me trying to avoid going out?"

"I do want to go out Edward, I..I just," she stuttered, "I just haven't been on a real date in a long time and I am nervous okay?" She was wearing that pout again. Trying to put her at ease, I hugged her close to me and kissed her cheek.

"I am nervous too," I told her honestly.

"Really?" I didn't know if I should be insulted by her surprise. "You are always so confident and sure of yourself."

"I could say that same thing about you. Work and dating are two different things and I get nervous about dates, especially when it's with someone that I have been wanting to go out with for a long time." _What is wrong with you Cullen? Are you trying to scare her off?_

"What do you mean by a long time?" Shit she caught that and now I have to tell her. This is really embarrassing.

"You know this is really embarrassing, Bella."

"Come on Edward, I have been spilling my guts to you for the last two days, it's your turn to do a little spilling," she elbowed me playfully in the ribs. I took a deep breath.

"I have liked you since that first stinking day when Jazz and I walked into the wrong locker room," I flushed and frowned at her. "There, I said it are you happy now?"

"Yes, I am thank-you." She had a big dopey grin on her face and I almost felt better knowing that I had put it there, almost.

"Well, now that I am totally humiliated, can we talk about what we are going to do tomorrow?"

"Did you have anything in mind?"

"Well, I didn't really want to do that whole dinner and a movie thing, it's too cliché..." I really wanted to do something different with her. "How about dinner and then maybe we could go miniature golfing at that Mountasia place?" I hadn't been there before, but it sounded fun. She mulled it over for a bit before responding.

"I don't know where that is, but it sounds fun."

"Well, I know where it is and I am driving so that's all that matters."

"I know where it is and I am driving," she said mocking me and I took that pillow off of my semi and gently hit her on the head with it. We both started laughing and she tried to take the pillow away from me, but I was too fast. I pulled it back when Bella reached for it and she fell into my, still naked, lap. She moaned and then turned her head to the side and licked my dick from bottom to top.

"Fuck Bella, you have to stop that shit," this girl was driving me crazy making me hard every two minutes. "I am trying to be a gentleman here." She laughed and licked my shaft again and now I was fully erect again. I couldn't let her do anything else before we went on our date tomorrow. It didn't feel right to me with everything I knew about how people have treated her.

"Oh well, excuse me," she rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Don't take it that way, I just really want to take you out and do this right." I stroked her cheekbone and kissed her neck just below her ear. "You are so damn tempting and it is taking all of my strength not to throw you over my shoulder and carry you into my bedroom to ravage you," I whispered. She was making me throb so I put the pillow back over my johnson. I couldn't just fuck her now, no matter what she wants, I need to do this right. I never felt that I needed to do it this way before, but now it seemed so important.

"Oh alright, well I am going to get dressed and head out then," I didn't like that and it must have been obvious to her that I didn't want her to leave. Bella laughed and then said, "You can't have it both ways, if you want me to stay and play with you, I will. I won't stay here if I have to behave." This was so backwards. She was right though, if she stayed I wouldn't be able to control myself either so I had better let her leave.

"I really don't want you to leave, but I will be mad at myself later if I have you stay and can't keep my hands off of you," I was a little sad, but it was the right decision. Fuck when did I become such a girl? "We both know that you can't keep your hands to yourself and that makes it really fucking hard for me." Bella winked at me and the picked up her clothes and started getting dressed. I watched her out of the corner of my eye, not wanting to stare, but not wanting to miss it either. I was going to need this visual to take care of the little problem that I was making her leave me with.

After Bella finished dressing and ran her hand through her hair a couple more times, she sat back down on the couch next to me. I had only put my boxers back on. I was at home after all and was going about to go to bed, no need to put everything back on just to take it all back off. I hugged her close to me and she rested her head on my shoulder. "Sure you won't change your mind?" she purred, rubbing her hand along the leg of my boxers. Fuck she was going to break me.

"Bella," I captured her hand just before her fingers slipped under the fabric, "I would like nothing more then to spend the rest of the night doing playing with you, but I really want to get you out on at least one date before we have sex. Please Bella, just one more day."

"Just one date?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well, I would like to take you on lots of fucking dates, but I think I can't wait or make you wait for that matter to be more intimate." _You really are a fucking girl Cullen._

"Alright then, can we make it a lunch date?"

"Sure, did you have plans in the evening already, we could go out another day if that would be better for you." A tinge of regret raced through me.

"No, I just think if the date goes well," her eyes looked me up and down, "well, I don't think I need to spell it out for you. I just would like to get the date over with so we can start the fun stuff."

I laughed at how eager she was and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed me back hard and deepened to kiss quickly. Before I was even ready to stop, she surprised me ending the kiss herself. Bella got up to leave and I took her hand and walked her downstairs and to the living room. Jasper and Alice were sitting in the living room watching television. It was pretty funny because Alice had her legs draped across Jasper's lap. It's amazing how quickly things progressed between the two of them.

"Hey guys," Alice chirped and then looked at me disapprovingly. I shrugged and Bella hugged me. "Well, I guess I don't need to ask what you were doing." Jasper turned around quickly and starting laughing which in turn made me laugh. I didn't really care what they thought about me walking around in my boxers, but I had thought they were in Jasper's room.

"I happen to like what he's wearing Alice," running her fingers across the side of my boxers and I prayed that I wouldn't get hard again right here in front of Alice and Jazz. "You are just jealous that Jasper is fully clothed."

"Well, he is a gentleman and didn't want to walk around in his underwear after we had sex," Alice announced. Jasper blushed and looked down. It was really funny seeing him so embarrassed when Alice looked like she didn't care who knew their business.

"Why is everyone obsessed with men acting like gentlemen today?" Bella questioned. "You know sometimes women like it when men act like the men that they are, fuck!" Alice and Jasper looked confused, but I laughed and Bella just rolled her eyes and smiled. I am glad she was smiling, I didn't want to act like a gentleman and if it was really bothering her, I would stop being a gentleman and drag her fine ass back upstairs.

"Yeah yeah..." I commented, "mental note to self, gentlemen are terrible, we should all be cavemen and drag our women around by there hair, got it." I smiled at her and she bumped me with her hip.

"Come on Alice, let's leave these two gentlemen two their own devices for the night." Alice was pouting, but got up and walked to the door with Jasper following closely behind.

"I want to stay Jazz.." Alice started.

"Then please stay!" Jasper exclaimed.

"I would but I don't have any extra clothes with me, so I need to go back to Bella's."

"Well you can where some of my clothes tonight and then put that back on tomorrow, I think you look gorgeous in that," he told her. Alice's mouth dropped open and her eyes went wild.

"Are you crazy?" Alice yelled. Bella and I started laughing. "I can't wear the same outfit two days in a row Jasper. Believe me, if I could afford to keep buying these expensive clothes, I would only wear it once and then donate it to charity or something." Jasper gulped and nodded. Bella and I tried to calm down enough to stop laughing because Alice was being serious and we didn't want her to yell at us too.

"Alright, sorry Alice, I just really wanted you to stay," Jasper was looking down now and Alice patted him on the back.

"It's okay this time, it just means that I need to start keeping some clothes at Bella's so that I can stay over." He looked up at Alice and smiled. She kissed him on the lips and I looked away. Bella looked very happy and I wondered if it was at her friend's happiness or her own. I hoped that I had a little to

do with it. As if she could read my mind, Bella looked over at me and smiled, a very big toothy smile. She was so beautiful.

I was about to kiss her when Alice bumped my playfully as she danced down the porch. I rolled my eyes and Bella chuckled. "Bye Jazz," Alice sang and then waved for Bella to follow. Bella leaned in to kiss me and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her as close to me as I could. As I deepened the kiss, she reached down between our bodies and rubbed my dick with her palm. I shuddered under her touch. Fuck this girl was torturing me tonight. I groaned and slid my hand up to her breast and pinched her nipple softly. Bella moaned and then let go of me.

"I plan on taking care of that," Bella gestured to my now fully hard cock, "tomorrow, and you better not try to cock block me this time." I nodded and kissed her cheek.

"I am really looking forward to that," although I seriously doubted that I could wait to deal with it until tomorrow. My balls were already starting to ache from the constant up and down she had elicited in me tonight.

"Good..." Bella called as she followed Alice down to the side walk, giggling.

I watched them walk out of site and then closed the door. "Fuck me.."

* * *

Sorry this chapter was pretty short but I wanted to get it done for this reader appreciation thing on Sunday. I promise to get the next chapter with the date, up by the end of the week. Thank-you for reading and I hope you will stick with it.

You can follow me aimleslydreamin on twitter and feel free to ask me any questions you may have!

I can't get chances up this week too, I am sorry, I really would have liked to, but I didn't want to neglect Blue to do that.

Please review, they are very important to us writer's!

Oh if you want some good rec's check out one of my friend's fic its called Always and Never by Bostongirl1212 So far it is my favorite story and i have read a lot. There is also a blog that has some extras for it www(dot)anunhealthyaddiction(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ Sorry I can't link it properly but they never work right!


	10. Chapter 10

**Blue**

**Chapter 10: Surprises**

_**************Please Please Please***************_

_*****I am begging here*****_

_*************************************I need reviews!!**************************************_

_**They are my only motivation to keep writing and lately I haven't been feeling very motivated!!**_

_**I will make you a deal, the more reviews you give the action you get, in and out of the bedroom if you catch my drift!! Please review it's very important. They are the only way to know that people are reading!! **_

_**Thanks to amanda1104 for being my beta on this even if I don't continue it you were awesome!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters, they belong only to Stephanie Meyers**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up to Alice singing quite loudly downstairs. Last night when we left Edward and Jasper's house, Alice had gone home. I wasn't expecting her to be back already. I looked over at the clock and groaned. It wasn't even eight yet. I had no idea how someone who worked late every night at a bar could get up so damn early and be perky. I dragged my tired ass down the stairs and saw Alice with her earbuds in singing along to a song on her iphone. She was carrying some garment bags into the guest room from her car in the garage. Alice had her own garage door opener and key so she could come and go as often as she pleased. It hadn't really been necessary in the past because I usually stayed with her at the bar, but I guess with Jasper living so close she would be here more.

I decided that since Alice had woken me up, it would only be fair to sneak up on her. As she walked back into room I jumped in front of her with my hands up in front of me like a bear about to attack someone. Alice screamed and jumped backward. She yelled so loud that my ears were ringing. "Bella, that is not funny!" she pouted while removing the earbuds from her ears. She set the phone and earbuds down on the table and was holding her hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry, but I thought that you deserved it for waking me up so freaking early," I was laughing a little, but I did feel a bit guilty about the whole thing. Mostly because my ears were still ringing. I reached up and moved my ear around a little with my finger. I don't know why, it didn't help at all. "What are you doing here so early, I thought you weren't coming by until after your date with Jasper?" She said that he and Edward went to the gym in the mornings so she obviously wasn't going over there yet.

"I wanted to drop off some clothes so that anytime my little Jazzy wants me to stay the night, I can," I rolled my eyes when she said Jazzy, I wonder how he felt about that nickname. "Plus, I needed to change that horrible bedding in your guest room."

"Alice," I was practically yelling at her, "you bought all that stuff yourself, why would you change it again?"

"Bella, you don't know me at all do you?" She was raising her voice now too. "That bedroom set is from two years ago, I can't use it anymore." I reached around that little pixie's neck and pretended to choke her.

"You know that you are completely crazy right?" I asked her laughing. She looked horrified and the let out another loud screech. Alice was going to make me deaf this morning.

"What the hell Alice, I wasn't really going to strangle you."

"No," she whispered and started to pull me towards the guest room, "I swear I just saw someone in your backyard. I rolled my eyes, but she looked really freaked out. I told her to get up and I went over to the window to look out, but still hiding enough not to be seen.

At first, I didn't see anything. Then I saw an elbow and what looked like back of a gun. Now I was freaking out. I didn't see much and the person, whoever it was, moved pretty fast, but if it wasn't a gun I would be pretty surprised. I was trying to decide what to do. I had known that being a young girl, living alone could attract a predator, but this was a really safe town and a safe neighborhood. I didn't even consider getting an alarm.

I took a deep breath and let my training kick in. I thought about all the ways that someone could make entrance into the house. The front door was locked because Alice had used the garage and it was closed. The side door into the garage had too many boxes in front of it to be used. The windows have never been opened, so that only left the sliding door. Shit, I couldn't remember if I had locked it after I had let Edward in last night.

I heard a thunk on the wall close to the back door and I knew I didn't have much time. I couldn't try to get out. With Alice and myself trying to escape one of us would probably get hurt, especially if he had a gun. My cell phone is upstairs and I hadn't gotten a land line so I had no way to call the sheriff or even Edward. If I screamed in the hope of Edward hearing, provided they weren't at the gym like Alice said last night that they would be, I would alert whoever it was to our location in the house. Not to mention that it would probably make them panic and come after us sooner.

Alright, I had to act fast, my off duty weapon was upstairs so that was out but my duty weapon was still in the holster of my sam brown. Unfortunately my sam brown was in the kitchen, so I would have to duck out and get it. "Alice, I want you to get in the closet and hide behind some of the boxes. Do not come out unless I tell you," she nodded but looked really freaked out.

"What about you Bella, you are like a sister to me, I can't let you go out there alone," she was looking from me to the closet and back again as if she couldn't decide whether she should follow my instructions or not.

"Look Alice, I love you and having you at risk is just going to make it even harder for me to concentrate. Whoever it is may not even know you are here, I would rather you hid so that I can just concentrate on eliminating the threat. I am going to go out to the kitchen and get my gun. Please just hide in the closet so that I know you are safe." Well, as safe as she could be, but I didn't say that. She hugged me and then went to the closet closing the door behind her. I took a deep breath and made my way into the kitchen on my hands and knees.

Once I got into the kitchen I could hear some muffled voices near the sliding door. I couldn't make anything out, but there was more than one voice and now I was even more panicked. I needed to get my gun and get over to the sliding door. I needed to get to them before they got to me. I reached up onto the counter and slid my belt down into my lap. Pulling my gun out of the holster and chambering a bullet, I mentally prepared myself to face my intruder. My heart was racing a mile a minute and all I could think about was if I couldn't fend the guys off, would Alice be safe enough in the closet?

I couldn't think that way or I wouldn't be able to focus. I took a couple deep breaths and crawled towards the living room with my gun at the ready. It was hard to crawl and hold my gun up so I scooted myself along the wall and made my way slowly to the sliding door. Fuck, shit it was unlocked. I didn't want to reach up and lock it because I would be exposing myself to the intruder outside. I sat there listening but it was quiet. I wondered if they had decided to leave. After a moment, I heard a whisper and saw a hand grab the sliding door. I stood up, aiming my gun at the would be intruder and froze.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled through the door.

"Shit, Bella! You gave me a fucking heart attack!" Edward said as he stood on the other side of the door with one hand on the sliding door and one hand pointing a gun at me. We both lowered our weapons and he opened the door. He grabbed me with one hand and then raised the gun with his other and scanned the room. Jasper came around the corner with his gun raised and was looking around my living room.

"What's going on? Why are you two running around in my backyard with guns drawn? You scared the shit out of me and Alice." Edward just looked at me puzzled.

"We heard screaming over here and then it got quiet. Are you in trouble, is someone here? Why do you have your gun out?"

Oh my god this is so embarrassing.

"Slow down and put your guns down." They did as I asked and then Edward relaxed his grip on me a little. "Someone is here," Edward started to raise his gun again and I rolled my eyes, "but it's Alice." He put his gun down on the counter and so did Jasper. "She screamed because I scared her, well the first time anyway, the second time she screamed because you two were running around in the backyard." They looked at each other and then looked down at the floor. "I better go get her out of the closet." They looked up at me curiously and then they laughed. I was glad the tension seemed to be gone at least.

I walked into the guestroom and called to Alice. "You can come out now Alice."

"Are they gone?" she called from inside the closet.

"No they are still here, but I think you are going to want to see this for yourself."

"What?" She hadn't made any move to come out.

"Trust me Alice, you want to see this," with my assurance she stepped out of the closet and gave me a strange look. I smiled at her and laughed a little, shaking my head.

"What's going on?"

"I think I better let them tell you." As we walked out into the living room, I pointed to Edward and Jasper who, until now I hadn't realized, were wearing only boxers and white undershirts. They didn't even have shoes on and the flap on Edward's boxers was not buttoned. I was getting a pretty nice visual of his family jewels. I smiled up at Edward and he quirked an eyebrow at me. I wasn't going to tell him now and bring Alice's attention to my man's package. I still hadn't gotten full use out of it yet.

"Apparently when I startled you this morning, my bleeding ears weren't the only ones that heard, those two heard you scream and then rushed over here to save us?" I asked making sure I understood exactly what happened. Edward nodded sheepishly. "It could have been really bad, Edward and I had our guns drawn at each other. I am so sorry Edward, I was really freaked out and I had to protect Alice."

"I guess we were all trying to protect the people that we care about," Edward said and he reached over and pulled me into a hug. Jasper went to Alice who was still a little freaked out and just stared into her eyes. It seemed to calm her because she wrapped her arms around Jasper and leaned her face onto his chest.

"I am so sorry everyone, I feel like such a jerk," I pulled away from Edward so I could look up at him. "If I hadn't been acting so juvenile and scared Alice, this never would have happened. We could have all been spared a lot of drama." Edward looked down at me and shook his head.

"No Bella, I shouldn't have freaked out when I heard screaming and hopped the fence. If we had been inside the house instead of in the backyard, this never would have happened. I mean if Jasper hadn't insisted we water all the damn plants before we left for the gym, this never would have happened," he looked down and laughed.

"If I hadn't screamed so loud this wouldn't have happened either," Alice confessed.

"I think that if we came up with enough what if's we would find that we were all at fault in some way. It's over now and no one got hurt, well mostly." Jasper looked over at Edward and laughed. Edward was not laughing.

"That shit's not funny dude! My ass really fucking hurts," he said seriously. But I could see that Edward was fighting back a smile.

"Why what happened to your ass?" I couldn't help but be curious.

"When we hopped the fence I scraped it on the top of the fence. I think I am going to have a few splinters. Jumping a wooden fence in boxers is not a wise idea." Edward looked a little embarrassed and I was feeling really guilty about this whole ordeal.

"I tell you what, now that you are all here, I will make us all a big breakfast, anything you want," I looked at Edward and Jasper, "unless you were needing to head to the gym?"

"Hell no," Edward replied, "I think I have had enough cardio for one day," he laughed. "Plus, I don't really know how easy it will be to sit on the machines with these ass splinters," he said grimacing.

"I am not leaving Alice alone for one minute today," Jasper declared hugging Alice tightly.

"That's so sweet Jazz, you are going to come with me to pee too?" Alice asked with raised eyebrows. She was smiling and I was wondering if they were really at the point in their relationship where they could pee in front of each other already.

"I will go with you wherever you need me to go little darlin'," Jasper said with a little bit of his southern accent slipping in. He may be telling the truth, but he was blushing so I don't think it would be easy for him to do that.

"That's okay babe, you can just wait by the door," Alice assured him and he looked genuinely relieved. Edward and I both laughed.

"Alright, so what does everyone want for breakfast?"

After we ate an entire loaf's worth of french toast, I was ready to get on with my day. Jasper and Alice had been pretty quiet and poor Edward had been shifting around in his chair trying to get comfortable. I had to try to help him.

"Edward, I want you to come up to my room with me and let me try to get some of those splinters out." Edward looked surprised by my suggestion and not very interested.

"That's alright Bella, they will come out by themselves when they are good and ready." I knew a lot about splinters from being so clumsy and I knew it took a long time for splinters to work their way out.

"Edward, don't be such a baby, I am good at getting splinters out and it will be a lot less painful for you to sit once they are out." He looked up at me and sighed. "If you are a good boy, you can take a shower with me after and I will clean you up." I pointed to some dirt he had smudged on his arm and hand.

"Alright, you win," he was smiling now, "but I get to wash you too." I laughed and pulled him from the table and headed for the stairs.

"Alice, if you are going over to Jasper's, why don't you use the ladder in the garage to go over the fence. It is tall enough to straddle the fence so you can climb up and over without getting hurt. I don't think it would be wise to have Jasper walk around the block in his boxers." Alice giggle and nodded.

"Hey Jazz," Edward called, "can you bring me some clean clothes before you go anywhere else. I don't want to take a shower and then put on dirty clothes."

"No problem man," Jasper said and then started to laugh, "hope your ass feels better."

"Ha ha ha very funny," and with that we all laughed.

I pulled Edward up the stairs and into my room. I had him lay down on his stomach on my bed. I carefully slid his boxers off and he let out a hiss. "Sorry hun, I guess I should have had you take your boxers off before I had you lay down."

"It's fine, let's just get this over with. I still want to go out with you today and I don't want to be in agony the whole time as splinters inch further into my skin." I felt really bad for him and his poor beautiful ass. I couldn't resist running my hands around the curve of his ass. I rested my hands there for a second until he chuckled. "See something you like baby?" I blushed, but he couldn't see it. I let out a nervous laugh despite myself.

"No, I-I-I mean yes," great now I am stuttering, "I love your ass, but now I can't stand to look at it."

"Thanks a lot Bella."

What is that supposed to mean?

"Oh Edward, I mean because it pains me to see your ass so injured," there were a few large scratches and splinters, as well as a bruise forming on his left butt cheek. "This must have hurt a lot and I feel really guilty about the whole thing."

"Bella, it's no one's fault," Edward insisted, "well, maybe that pixie friend of yours for being so loud, but really it's no big deal." He laughed and I knew he was only joking. "Well, Bella, do you still want to try to remove the splinters now that you have seen them first hand?"

"Yes, I am just trying to figure out the best way. Sometimes superglue is good for removing splinters.."

"Hell no Bella, you are not putting superglue on my ass," Edward interrupted me. I laughed and he sat up on his elbows and turned back to look at me. I rubbed my hands up and down on his thighs and he moaned putting his head back down on the bed.

"I was going to say that was for fingers before you interrupted me," I shook my head, "I would never put superglue on a part of you that has hair, that would be cruel."

"So now you are saying I have a hairy ass, I am starting to get a complex here Bella," Edward whined.

"No, I am saying you have the little tiny hairs that everyone has on most of their body, geez stop over-thinking this. I think you have a really nice ass and thankfully it is not hairy." I just wanted him to relax so I could get started on the challenge set before me. "I am going to get some tweezers, just lie there and try to relax a little." I am pretty sure I heard him mumble something along the lines of 'easy for you to say,' as I walked into my bathroom to get the tweezers, some salve, and a warm, wet washcloth.

Once I had everything that I needed to perform my little operation, I climbed up on the bed, sitting myself between Edward's legs. Normally I would find this very arousing, but I needed to focus on removing the splinters with as little pain as possible. Couldn't help the little panty wetness that occurred when I caught a glimpse of his balls as soon as I spread his legs apart. I wondered what kind of effect this was having on Edward. Although, I was sure that it wasn't arousing for him considering how much pain he must be in. "Edward, I want you to take a deep breath and bear down, the first one is probably going to hurt the most to remove." He groaned, but nodded.

I checked the direction of the scratches to figure out with way the splinters must have gone in, it was very helpful the know that. Sometimes, when I have had my own splinters, I have pushed them in further before I realized that I was trying to grab the wrong end of it. I grabbed on to his butt cheek, trying hard not to put unnecessary pressure on the forming bruise, but I really needed to hold it still so I could try to pull one of the splinters out.

I was about to put the tweezers onto one of the offending slivers when Edward's whole ass started to jiggle. His whole body was shaking. "Edward, stop laughing, I can't hold onto your ass if you laugh like that." I was trying really hard not to laugh at this point as well, the whole situation was really funny.

"I am sorry Bella, but this is so embarrassing and not at all how I wanted today to go," he was still chuckling a little bit, but he also sounded a little upset.

"Well I am having a great time, I don't often get to play operation with a real person, so don't ruin it for me," I told him with a laugh.

"Bella, you are amazing! Only you could make this fun," he sounded a little happier, but I couldn't see his face to know for sure. "I am ready to continue Dr. Swan." I laughed and then resumed my grasp on his ass cheek. It shook again for a moment and then stopped.

It didn't take that long to get most of the splinters out. There were seven in total. One of the first ones was giving me a little bit of a problem so after a bit of complaining from Edward I skipped it til the end. "I am going to put a warm compress on this stubborn one before I start trying to dig it out again."

"Let's just leave it in there," Edward suggested as he tried to get up off of the bed. I held him down and then shifted my position so that I was sitting on his back. I am sure that he could easily throw me off, but I doubted that he would.

"Edward, this one is going to be causing you the most pain and it could take weeks before it works its way out of its own, plus it could get infected. Just give me a couple more minutes and I promise that we will take a nice relaxing shower together."

"Hmm... alright, on two conditions," he agreed.

"And what would those be," I giggled.

"That the shower can be fun instead of relaxing."

"And the other condition?" I was getting wet just thinking about the shower.

"That we are both naked while you are working on the last one and you are laying on my back with your breasts against my back," wow that sounded really hot.

"That's three things Edward," I said trying to hide the excitement in my voice. I didn't understand the way I had been responding to him so far. First yesterday trying to get him to have sex with me and now today with the shower. I was never this forward, I was always the one trying to postpone sex because of my nerves. I didn't have a lot of experience and I was usually very nervous about my performance.

"Humor me, please Bella, I am enduring a lot of pain and I need a distraction," he was hard to resist. "Please, please," he begged. I sighed, but was jumping up and down internally.

I helped him take his shirt off and removed my pajamas. Carefully, I laid down on his back and put my legs off to the side of his head so that my crotch wouldn't be sitting right on top of his head. I doubted that he would mind but it would be uncomfortable in more then one way.

I could feel Edward breathing heavily below me. My bare breasts on his chest must have been turning him on. Lord knows it was turning me on and I wasn't really even sure why. I was never this aggressive with guys, ever. Even with Jacob, I was never like this, but there are several reasons for that. I don't know what it is about Edward, but I always feel like I need him. I feel like I can't get enough of him. I have never been one to rush into sex, but with Edward I feel like I have to have him. He is my addiction. I was going to get him into that shower when I was done with this and I was going to have my way with him.

"I am going to try to dig this one out Edward, I am sorry, but it's most likely going to hurt," I confessed.

"You mean more then the other ones?" He whined.

"Yes Edward, take a deep breath or something, I am going to use a needle to scrape off some of the top skin in order to dig it out." He started to move under me. "Hold still, I have to the needle in your skin already."

"Dear lord, why would you need to do that?"

"Because, you big baby, I have been trying to push it out and the splinter is more stubborn then you are," I turned around to face him so he could see that I was smiling. I wanted to make sure that he knew I was just teasing him. He rolled his eyes at me and then smiled.

"Alright, just put my belt between my teeth first," he asked and I noticed that he was gripping my bed spread.

"Relax Edward, geez. Didn't you ever sew your fingers together just under the first layer of skin?"

"Are you crazy, why would anyone do that?"

"I don't know, because it's funny," wow he was being such a baby. "Edward," I tried to calm him and massaged his good ass cheek with my free hand, "its only a couple layers of skin it wouldn't hurt if the area wasn't already tender. Just suck it up!"

"Sorry Bella, calm down. I will be a good little boy," I stopped massaging at that point and squeezed his ass hard. "Ouch."

I used the needle very carefully and traced the splinter a couple times until I exposed enough of it to grip with the tweezers. I put the tweezers onto the tip of the splinter and slowly started to ease it out of Edward's tender skin. He hissed a couple times and then groaned. "I think we should stop Bella, it really hurts." I started to laughed and he huffed. "I am serious, it is useless that one doesn't want to come out." I pulled out the last of it and held it up.

"Really Edward, I am still hurting you?" I wasn't even touching him so this should be good.

"Yes and I would really like to forget it and take a shower now."

"That's funny, I have had it out for about a minute now you pussy." Edward turned and looked at me. I held up the tweezers with the little splinter so he could see it. "See, it's all over."

I placed the tweezers and the offending sliver or wood on the table beside the bed. Within seconds Edward had flipped me on my back on my bed. He climbed over the top of me, his body pressed against me. I could feel his hardness against my groin. I was tingly all over from the incredible heat radiating through me. He leaned down and whispered into my ear, "You enjoyed that didn't you?" I nodded, but was too stunned to speak. "Well, now it's my turn for some fun." He climbed off of me and stood up next to the bed. I sat up, curious as to what he was up to. Edward picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, like a rag doll, and carried me into my bathroom.

* * *

*****Please don't forget to review! I need my motivation just like you guys need your lemons. You will only get to see what Edward is up to in the next chapter if I get some feedback! I hate to blackmail you, but let's face we all have needs lol I love all of you who read and I want to keep going but I find it difficult when I think I am the only one reading it lol, but seriously I am begging here! :) *****

If you have any questions or just want to listen to me ramble lol you can follow me on twitter aimleslydreamin

two of my fav fics:

Always & Never by bostongirl1212

Unintended by twilightcomplex

I would like to link them but it never works right sorry, but I know you all can maneuver through fanfic net just fine. Love you all!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Blue**

**Chapter 11: Slippery**

Okay so I am pouting that there weren't that many reviews but because I love the ones I got I am going to keep writing. My updates won't be as frequent so bare with me. Thanks again for the reviews and as always thanks to amanda1104 luv u!

EPOV

It was really embarrassing to have to have Bella remove my ass splinters, but she was right if they stayed in there, it would have been very painful for me to sit down all week. That last one was a real stubborn mother fucker and the only way I was going to let Bella keep digging at it was if she distracted me. I couldn't see her very well because of the way I had to lie on her bed, so her lying on top of me naked would definitely be a distraction. I didn't tell her how aroused it was making me, but I new it was making her wet. She didn't have her legs or crotch on me, not that I would have minded, but at one point she moved just a little and I felt her wetness on my shoulder. It took everything I had not to flip her over and eat her out. I was trying to be a gentleman still and I needed to let her finish getting out the splinters so I could have her on top.

I wasn't upset that she was teasing me about being a baby about the splinters. Maybe it had been awhile since she had one but those things are most painful then a paper cut. Considering how small paper cuts and splinters were, they could sure do some damage. I was too aroused to lie here anymore, she promised me a shower and I was more then ready for it. I threw her over my shoulder, with my dick at the ready, and hurried into her bathroom. I closed and lock the door just in case Alice and Jasper were still here and decided to pop in for a visit. I knew it wasn't likely, but I wanted to cover my basis. I didn't want there to be any interruptions.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella giggled.

"I didn't want to give you a chance to back out or get a phone call that interrupted us," I hadn't forgotten that the douche bag Jacob had horrible timing.

"Well, now that you have me here would you mind putting me down." I set her down on her feet and looked around the bathroom. Fuck.

"How come you have such a nice big shower?" I asked looking at her large at least two man shower with multiple shower heads.

"There were some problems with the original one when I bought this place and I figured that if the contractor was going to have to tear out the old one, I might as well get a bigger and better one," she admitted with a shrug. "I love to take long showers and this one makes it even better."

"I'll bet it does," I reached in and turned on the main shower head and let the water warm up. I examined the rest of the bathroom that matched my own and made a mental note to come up with many reasons to use Bella's shower with her. I could think of lot's of fun things to do in this shower, especially with the detachable shower head on the main part. I bet she uses that part a lot. I reached in and felt the water. "How hot do you like it?"

"What?" Bella blushed and I realized that she had no idea that I was asking her about the water.

"How hot do you like your shower water," I asked, laughing.

"Oh, oh," she flushed even redder and reached into the shower to feel the water. Bella adjusted the knobs, making the water a little bit hotter and then started to get in.

I stepped into the shower behind her, staring at her naked ass the whole time. I loved her ass. We are going to have to put a ladder by the fence or something because there is no way in hell I could let her get splinters in that fine ass of hers. I gave it a little spank and she jumped. Bella turned around and playfully smacked my chest. "So, you like your showers pretty hot?"

"Yes, very," Bella practically moaned and then palmed my still very hard cock. Fuck, that was it. I had been trying to wait till after our date, but I couldn't wait another damn minute. I put my hands on the tops of her shoulders and pulled her into me. My johnson was rubbing right on her lips and she let out a moan. I kissed her roughly, more roughly then I should have, but I was so hot for her right now. I was so grateful to have her in my arms and have her tongue in my mouth. This morning when Jazz and I had heard the screaming, I was scared shitless. I thought that someone had broken into her house, or that that Jacob guy had come over and was forcing himself on her. I knew she could probably take care of herself, but I had to come over and at least offer some backup. If he had a gun or he had come with friends, she would need help. I already felt bad that I couldn't help her and Rosalie with those losers at work. I was never going to let anything happen to her again. Oh Cullen get a hold of your pussy whipped self.

Bella, pulled back from me after a minute and took a deep breath. "Wow, you have been holding back on me. Not that I am complaining, but where did that come from?"

"I have been trying to be a gentleman, but fuck it, you want it so I am going to give it to you." With that I picked her up and pushed her against the shower wall, kissing her hard and deep. I felt my dick slide between her lips because it was so wet from the shower water. I hadn't had sex in a shower before, many other places, but showers were always so small that I didn't bother, not wanting to be cramped. I couldn't resist this shower though it was huge. "You know Bella, you have been driving me crazy and it has taken all of my restraint to try to do this the right way."

"I don't understand why you felt like you had to do that though," Bella told me as I continued to slide my cock back and forth over her clit.

"I told you, I wanted you to be my girlfriend, not my fuck buddy." She moaned then and I didn't know if it was because of what I said or what I was doing to her. I kissed along her jawline and sucked gently on her neck. Bella was moaning a lot now and I knew she was really enjoying herself.

"C-can't I b-be both, fuck?"

"Hell yes you can," I didn't need to discuss this with her anymore. I shifted Bella so that the bulk of her weight was on my left arm and used my right arm to position the angle my dick. I slid my cock inside of her as slowly as I could with how wet she was on top of all the water from the shower. Bella groaned loudly and fisted her hands into my hair for a moment. I squeezed her ass with my right hand as I returned it to help her up. I thrust into her slowly but she was pushing back. Bella braced herself against the shower wall by putting her arms behind her back with her hands flat against the wall. It looked really sexy and she was getting a lot of leverage by pushing off of the wall. She met me thrust for thrust and it felt amazing inside of her. She was tight, but not too tight. I could guess that it had been awhile since she had sex. I would never admit it, but it had been a long time for me too. I was grateful that she hadn't been with someone that recently.

I could feel all the muscles in my body getting a workout in this position. Stretching from my calves all the way to my neck. I could substitute a lot of gym trips for this. It looked like Bella was getting quite a work out too. It seemed that the harder I pushed into her, the harder she pushed back. Her breasts were bouncing up and down right in front of me. Not being able to resist her perky nipples, I leaned down and sucked one into my mouth. Bella moaned some more, knowing she was enjoying herself, I bit down softly. Her hands slipped of the wall when she arched backwards in pleasure. I didn't want her to have to focus on holding herself up, I wanted her to focus only on what I was doing with her. I took my hands off of her luscious ass and wrapped my arms around her back. She was so light that lifting her up and down onto my shaft took less effort then it would have if she was built more like Rosalie. I pushed into her over and over again with Bella moaning and licking on my neck. She was doing this thing where she licked my earlobe a little then blew on it. At first, I just thought that she had some weird thing about earlobes, but when she bit down gently after the breath, it sent a chill straight down my body and into my dick. It felt amazing and just added to the pleasure I was already feeling inside her and listening to her pleasure.

"Fuck Edward, I can feel my clit rubbing against you and it feels so ugh...good."

"I am glad that I can make you feel so good," I whispered in her ear and started hoisting her up and down a little faster. I didn't realize that my body was massaging her clit, but now that I did, I pulled her even closer to my body. Her approval was obvious when she fisted my hair again and then bit down into my neck, hard.

"Edward that feels so fucking good you have no idea...damn."

"I think I do have an idea actually," I started heavy breathing approaching my climax and hoping like hell she was getting close too. I wanted her to finish first, but she had been teasing me so much lately that I didn't know if my body could take it.

"Oh fuck...I am....oh," Bella moaned and then called out my name. She arched herself back riding out her orgasm and she looked so hot in that moment it caused my to finally finish as well.

I held onto her for a little bit, our foreheads pressed together with water from the shower pouring down between our faces. Finally, after we both recovered, I set Bella back down on her feet. I was almost sad to have that little amount of space between us, but we couldn't stay like that forever. Fuck Cullen, you finally have sex with this girl and then you still act like a pansy ass, nice moron, nice.

"Wow Edward," she breathed, still trying to catch her breath just as I was. "That was a first for me, and I hope to God, not a last."

"Me too," I laughed and kissed her on the top of her forehead. I wanted to kiss her lips, but was afraid that would lead to more then kissing and I was beat.

"What is this thing called?" I asked, holding up the round squishy sponge thing with the string on it. I use one too but I don't know what they are called.

"I have no idea," Bella shrugged. "I think a poof or something, I don't really know."

"Hmm well I am going to poof you now," we both laughed and I squeezed some of Bella's shower gel on the cleaning instrument.

"You make it sound like a magic trick."

"The trick is how so many people use these damn things and nobody ever seems to know what they are called." I massaged the squishy ball until the gel became bubbles and gently wiped Bella's shoulders.

"I thought you were the invalid here, I should be cleaning you."

"Haha very funny, just because my ass cheek feels like I scrubbed it with sand paper doesn't make me an invalid. All it does is prove that I am tough." I took a moment to flex my muscles and Bella laughed quite loudly. I frowned and went back to cleaning her.

"I am sorry baby," wow she just called me baby. I refrained from making a big deal about it, but internally I was jumping up and down like a kid who just found out he was going to Disneyland. "I think you are very tough. You and Jasper came running over here to save me today and you didn't even know what was happening. I don't know if I have thanked you yet," Bella put one hand on my cheek and looked right into my eyes, "but thank-you. It's really nice knowing that I can trust you."

"Thank-you."

"You are supposed to say your welcome," she laughed.

"No, okay well yes you are welcome, but also thank-you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you are putting your trust in me," this really was a very big deal to me. She rolled her eyes. "I am serious Bella. I remember very clearly that you don't trust cops and it means a lot to me that you trust me." Bella didn't respond that time, she just nodded and smiled. She seemed to be thinking about something so I went back to cleaning her.

I finished cleaning her front in silence and then turned her around to clean the back of her. I didn't know why she was being so quiet. When I finished cleaning the back of her, I gave her a little smack on that cute little ass of hers. "Finished," I declared, hoping I had snapped her out of her trance. It must have worked because she yelped and turned back around with a smirk on her face.

"My turn," she demanded and then took the poofy thing away from me before I had a chance to object.

"Hey, I don't want to smell like a chick," I complained as she poured some more of her shower gel onto the sponge.

"Oh, is mister big tough man afraid to smell too floral?" she said in a sickly sweet voice as if she were talking to a little baby.

"No, I am just afraid that if I smell like you all day I will have a constant hard-on."

"Why would you have a hard-on because you smell like me?" I looked sheepishly down to the shower floor. "Oh...got it," she laughed and began to lather me up.

Bella took her sweet time cleaning off my body. She must have spent five minutes on my dick alone. I was very aroused for it and she seemed very amused. I think she would have stroked it with the sponge for a lot longer it I hadn't told her that it wasn't going to be any use to her if I got chaffed from that damn poof of torture. I wasn't really getting chaffed from it but she was fucking killing me with all that teasing.

Once Bella finally finished cleaning me, I poured some shampoo into my hand and began to massage it into her hair. "You are seriously going to wash my hair too?"

"Yes," I insisted, "I want to." She nodded and I grabbed the bottom of her hair and piled it up onto the top of her head to get all of it soaped up. She giggled a lot and I needed the shampoo into her scalp. I thought I was doing a great job but a piece of her soaped up hair fell into her face. I picked it up with my hand and Bella started to yell.

"What, what happened?" I didn't know what the hell was going on. I looked around the shower and the bathroom for some intruder. I even glanced at the shower drain to see if there was some mutant tentacle trying to crawl through. I couldn't find one thing wrong.

"You got shampoo in my eye Edward! It fucking stings, move so I can rinse it out." Great, I finally get this girl to trust me and I prove myself worthy by burning her eyes with hair product. I moved out of the way of the main nozzle and ushered her towards it.

"I am so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to..."

"I know Edward, fuck I can't seem to adjust this thing lower." Bella kept trying to pull the shower head towards her. She had her eyes closed to keep more soap from getting into them so she was fumbling around. When she finally managed to pull it down a bit her hand slipped off and hit the temperature nob. It got really cold really fast. "Fuck shit fuck fuck, Edward, I can't see, help me please fuck."

"Move over just a little bit." I brushed by her quickly trying to get to the knob but slipped and fell on the floor. "Damn it this shower is slippery." I stretched up to the knob from the floor and adjusted it back to warm. Bella apparently didn't know that I had fallen because after she finished cleaning out her eyes she turned around and fell right on top of me. "Shit!"

"Fuck Edward, what are you doing on the floor?"

"You know I could ask you the same thing," I laughed.

"I tripped over your sorry ass."

"Yeah well I slipped trying to get to the temperature control, sorry I should have gotten up, but my ass still hurt from the fence earlier and I landed right on the same damn spot." I shook my head and chuckled. "That's so typical."

"Oh," Bella frowned, "I am sorry, I don't know why I thought you had just sat down on the floor."

"Yes, it looked so comfortable, I just couldn't stand it, I had to throw myself on the shower floor."

"That's not what I meant, I figured that you must be tired from sex, lord knows I am and I am not the one that did all of the work." I felt bad for being so sarcastic with her.

"I am tired Bella, but I wouldn't just sit down on the floor when you needed my help. Especially when it was my fault." I set her down on the shower floor and then pulled us both into a standing position. "I really am very sorry Bella."

"It's not a big deal Edward. It was really sweet that you wanted to wash my hair for me. How about from now on though, we just stick to washing each others body and we each wash our own hair?"

"Deal," I agreed and sealed it with a kiss. She finished washing the shampoo out of her hair and then conditioned it while I shampooed my own hair. Once we both had clean bodies and hair, we dried off and finally left the bathroom. We found a note slipped under the door of Bella's bedroom when we emerged. It was from Jasper and Alice;

Dear Splinterman,

We are heading over to the other house to take a shower of our own. We left clothes for you in the hall because we didn't want to come in and see your naked, hairy, scraped up, splintered ass. After we shower, we are going out for the day. Don't wait up!

Love,

Jasper and Alice

Ps: you are a big baby we could hear you crying all the way downstairs.

"I do not have a hairy ass."

"Nope, you don't, it is a very nice ass," Bella said while making a very obvious attempt to look at it through my towel. "You are a big baby though."

"Whatever, those little fucking splinters hurt like a bitch."

"What exactly does a bitch hurt like, I am genuinely curious here."

I glared at Bella and then waited for her to turn to grab some clean clothes and smacked her on the ass. Unfortunately the towel that she had wrapped around her absorbed all of the spank. I wouldn't forget about this, I would have to spank her later.

When I opened up the door to her room, sure enough there was a pile of clean clothes for me sitting there. I had to give it to Jasper, he did a good job getting me out a nice outfit. At least I hoped it was Jasper because I hated to think that the little pixie was rummaging through my boxers. I know that boxers were just like shorts, and not as embarrassing as tighty whities, but they were still my underwear. I think I even had a few pairs with childish patterns on them like ducks and kisses. I really hope that Jasper took out my clothes.

After I finished getting dressed, I sat down on the bed to put on my socks. That was a huge mistake. As soon as I sat down my exhaustion set in. I laid back on the bed and before I knew it Bella was laying beside me. She looked over at me and laughed. "I know, I am sorry, I am getting up I swear." I tried to sit up, but Bella pulled me back down.

"How about we take a nap before we do anything else?"

"Are you sure Bella, I don't want you to think that I am too tired to take you out."

"I am very sure, I am so tired and I want to be awake when we go out."

"Alright sounds good, I will be back to get you in two hours?"

"What, no.."

"You want to go out another night instead?" Great, now she had an excuse not to go out with me.

"Huh? No, Edward, I want you to stay here and take a nap with me." Oh that was a relief. I thought for sure that now that she got me to have sex with her that she was going to change her mind about going on a date with me.

"Oh, alright Bella." We crawled up to the head of the bed and didn't bother taking off any of our clothes or climbing under the covers. We were laying on our sides facing each other and Bella looked so beautiful. Her wet hair was tucked behind her ear and her eyes were closed. I scooted closer to her in the bed and gave her a quick kiss on her exposed cheek. She smiled, but didn't open her eyes. Within a couple of minutes her breathing evened out and I closed my eyes and thought about how wonderful and crazy our shower was.

Please review!!!! Love Reviews!!

Sorry the update was so short but I am getting started on the new one right away.

You can follow me on twitter aimleslydreamin and listen the my crazy self or feel free to ask me any questions.

A great fic you should check out if you haven't already is called Always & Never by bostongirl1212 there is a blog that has interviews that go with it on anunhealthyaddiction


	12. Chapter 12

** Blue **

** Chapter 12: Outing**

Thank-you for your reviews on the last chapter and also thank-you to twificpromotion for supporting my little story. Hopefully, the further into it I get the more you will like it! Special thanks to robmusement for making me such a fun banner! As always thank-you to amanda1104 for being such a great beta!

**

* * *

**************

**BPOV **

I woke up around 2pm, fully clothed with a growling stomach. To my confusion, Edward was lying against me with one arm draped over my boobs. What the hell was going on? Oh right, crazy morning. Screaming friends, followed by savior boyfriends, splintered asses, shower fuck, followed by shower fall and the exhaustion. Wait did I just think boyfriend?

"Nope, you just said boyfriend," Edward informed me while rubbing his hand over one of my breast.

Shit, shit I didn't really think of him that way. I mean I must be if I just said it. "That was a slip of the tongue Edward."

"More like Freudian slip baby, besides I like it."

"Don't get all cocky and I don't believe in that Freudian crap, there is no way that I have a thing for my dad. Considering how nice he is to Jacob, he is lucky that I even talk to him," I snorted.

"Whatever Bella, you know its just a saying. Besides everyone knows that you usually say things that you mean when you are rushed into giving an answer because you don't have enough time to lie."

"What are you talking about?"

"Like if I were to give you a series of questions really fast and you had to answer the first word that comes to your mind."

"Alright, try me," I knew he was full of crap, now I could prove it to him. I am a quick thinker, maybe not the best liar, but a quick thinker.

"Hmm let me think," he was looking up with a grin as if the questions he wanted to ask were on the ceiling. I rolled my eyes and chuckled a little under my breath. This was so lame. "What is you favorite color?"

"Umm blue."

"No Bella, you have to answer faster then that."

"Okay okay, start over." Man he was taking this too seriously.

"What is your favorite flower?"

"Orchid. Was that fast enough?"

"Bellllaaaaa! You are just supposed to answer you have to keep the flow going. I am asking a series of questions not just one." I rolled my eyes at him and groaned. He must have sensed my irritation because he sat up and gave me a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry baby, if you don't want to do this we don't have to."

"No it's fine just don't get so damn worked up over it. It's just a silly game."

"Alright deal," he kissed me again and squeezed my boob for good measure. I rolled my eyes again and he laughed. "You ready to go again?"

"Sure, why not." I was not as enthusiastic about this anymore.

"What is your favorite gemstone?"

"Emerald."

"Favorite food?"

"Pizza."

"Name of your first pet?"

"Tiger."

"Color of your hair?"

"Brown."

"Favorite TV show?"

"Bones."

"Am I your friend or your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend." I was already waiting for the next question when I realized what had just happened. "Hey...that was sneaky."

"I told you that you when you rush through things you don't have time to think of a lie."

"Alright Officer Cullen then why don't the detectives in our division use that technique when the interrogate people?"

"Well, I haven't seem them question anyone before so I don't know that they don't do that. My guess would be that it might fall under entrapment though."

"Well, then my answer shouldn't count because you trapped me." I pointed my finger at him and he leaned over and sucked it into his mouth. It felt really good to have him sucking on my finger like that. He let it go before I had a chance to get to excited. Damn him, always such a tease.

"This isn't a criminal case Bella," Edward laughed. "I can trap you if I want."

"Well, it would never work again, I hope you got what you wanted out of that."

"I did, but what makes you think that it wouldn't work again?"

"Because I am not going to be gullible enough to play that again," I told him and we both started to laugh. "Alright, now it's your turn."

"Haha, not!"

"What?" I sat up and grabbed onto the front of his shirt and pulled him into me. Our foreheads were touching and I glared down into his eyes. "What the hell do you mean, 'not'? You tricked me into telling you something and now you are going to play so I can trick you into telling me something."

"Bella, you are so damn sexy when you get all flustered like this." He put one hand behind my neck and pulled me into a kiss. It started out rough and when his tongue entered my mouth, it was almost like a little fight going on between my tongue and his. Once our tongues finished their standoff, we began to kiss slowly. The passion was still there, but it was more sweet then hostile. I loved kissing Edward. I loved everything that I did with Edward. Well, with the exception that game. That thought knocked me out of my kiss induced stupor and I pulled away from Edward.

"Don't think you can distract me with some really hot kissing and sexy talk, you are still going to play your little questions game for me."

"You thought that was some hot kissing huh?" He tried to pull me back into another kiss. I shook myself out of the daze that he always managed to put me into and pulled back from him.

"Oh no you don't, no more kisses until you answer some questions from me." I wasn't letting Edward out of this, no way.

"Ugh alright fine," Edward pulled back a little bit from me and this time he was the one rolling his eyes. "I don't really need this game though, I am always honest with you."

"What do you mean by that? When have I not been honest with you." I was completed baffled by that statement. I hadn't ever lied to him. I hadn't told him everything that went down with Jacob yet, but he hadn't asked.

"I don't mean that you lie, I just mean that you try to get out of telling me things."

"For instance?" I hedged.

"Like just a minute ago when you said that you have a 'slip of the tongue' when you called me your boyfriend."

"Well, in all fairness I hadn't really thought about what you and I were. I knew that we were more then friends and that you wanted to go on a date, but I didn't know if that meant you wanted us to be just friends with benefits." I wasn't lying. I really hadn't thought to label it. I was afraid that if I did, I would be disappointed. I knew that he couldn't like me as much as I liked him. I mean I had been fantasizing about him since that first time I saw him at orientation.

"I can't believe you thought I might only want to be friends with benefits. Why would I try to convince you to go on a date if I only wanted to be friends with benefits? I mean geez Bella, you tried to get me to have sex with you and I turned you down. Why the hell would I do that if 'benefits' was all I wanted?" He looked really hurt and I didn't want him to be. I needed to fix this, fast.

"I am sorry Edward, you are right, don't listen to me. I am an idiot," I laughed at myself hoping to cheer him up. It didn't work.

"How can I not listen to you? You obviously think that I don't have the best of intentions here."

"I don't know what to tell you. I just have great relationship history and that may or may not have given me some self-esteem issues. It has nothing to do with you. Only my own insecurities of not being good enough or not being good looking or not." His jaw dropped open and he looked stunned. I can't believe I had just rattled all of that off him. It was the truth, but I shouldn't be telling him about my own self loathing. I wonder how fast it will take him to run for the hills. "Just ignore me, I think your little game made me start rambling off a bunch of nonsense. Can we start over? I think it's your turn."

"Whoa whoa whoa, you are so off base here."

"No way, you are going to play, it was your game after all."

"That's not what I mean Bella. You are off base because you think that you aren't good enough or good looking." I rolled my eyes and he elbowed me. "You are a really great girl. You are fun and smart. Not to mention fucking gorgeous."

"Would you like a tissue?"

"Huh?"

"You know to wipe all that shit off your nose." Edward laughed and then elbowed me again. I better stop giving him a hard time, my arm was getting sore from all the elbowing.

"I am not kissing your ass Bella," he had a serious look on his face that quickly turned into a smirk. "I would happily kiss that sexy little ass of yours though." He started to push me on to my stomach but I pushed him onto his back and on top of him to hold him down. "Mmm well you've got me, what are you going to do with me?"

"I am going to get you to stop distracting me and answer some questions." He wasn't in a good position to argue with me because his surprisingly hard penis was right under my tailbone. If he tried to move too much, I could wiggle my tailbone a little and hurt him. I didn't want to do that though.

"Alright fine let's have some questions."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Hey, I asked you that one." I glared at him a wiggled my ass onto him a little. He winced. "Okay okay its black.

"What month is your birthday?"

"May."

"Do you like cats or dogs?"

"Dogs."

"What do you like on your pizza?" He laughed.

"Pepperoni and onion."

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Resident Evil."

"What color is your room?"

"White."

"Where were you born?"

"Chicago."

"When did you figure out that you liked me?"

"Orientation." He smiled and didn't seem at all caught off guard by the question. Sometimes I think he can read my mind.

"Alright," I said, "first of all....resident evil?"

"Milla Jovovich is hot and there is a good storyline with zombie ass kicking, how can anyone not like that? Plus there is a forth movie coming out next year and I am very excited about it." Edward got this really silly grin on his face. He looked like a kid before Christmas.

"So I am confused."

"It's a hot girl in an action movie, wearing very little clothing and I am a man."

"Not about that you ass." He frowned so I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Then what are you confused about?"

"Why if you liked me back almost two years ago at orientation why you waited till now to ask me out?" We could have been having this great sex for almost two years and I was a little mad that it didn't happen sooner.

"Well, I had just gotten out of a bad relationship and at first I thought my feelings for you might just be a result of that. I didn't want someone that I would be seeing daily to be a rebound for me."

"So when did you figure out that it wasn't just rebound feelings that you had?"

"Pretty quickly after that when I kept getting jealous of the other guys hitting on you." This caught me completely off guard. Newton may have asked me out, but there certainly weren't guys, plural.

"What are you talking about? There weren't guys hitting on me. Except maybe for Newton."

"Are you kidding me? There were tons of guys hitting on you. I think I suppressed the urge to punch a different guy everyday." This was crazy, I don't remember guys hitting on me all the time and I am stunned that Edward was so jealous. Of course I was very flattered too.

"Edward, I am flattered that you were so jealous, but it was for nothing because I think all these guys hitting on me were in your head." He sat up so quickly that he knocked me off of his lap and off of the bed. He wrapped his strong arms around me before I hit the ground and pulled me back onto the bed.

"Sorry, about that. I just can't believe that you think I imagined all of that. Jasper would have hit on you if he hadn't known that I liked you. I can't even begin to name off everyone in our class who liked you because it would be almost all of the guys." I rolled my eyes because he was obviously loony.

"Whatever Edward, I am not going to argue with you about how wrong you are."

"Look, they may not have all come right out and asked you out, but they were definitely hitting on you. One day I heard that big Latino dude, I think his name was Lopez telling you how hot you looked when we did shooting scenarios at Davis." I remembered something like that but I was sure that he was just joking around. I felt like an idiot when we did those scenarios.

"I don't think he was being serious Edward, I looked really foolish when we did those."

"No, you looked sexy and yes he was hitting on you because earlier in the locker room he was saying that he was going to ask you out."

"Well, he didn't, I don't think, and I am glad because he was a really nice guy and I wouldn't have wanted things to be awkward when I told him no." We needed to get off of this topic before I ended up feeling weird around all the people that I worked with. "Fair enough Edward, you apparently are a lot more observant to guys hitting on me then I am." I laughed and he rolled his eyes. "Moving on...why didn't you ask me out when you realized that you had real feelings for me?"

"I was trying to just get through the academy without distractions and if you had said no I would have been hurt, but if you had said yes then I would have been distracted all of the time."

"Sounds to me like you were distracted all of the time anyway," he looked at me confused. "You know, with all of the jealousy." I flashed a smile at him and he smiled back and kissed me.

"Yeah maybe I should have asked you out then, but before you ask why I didn't ask you out when we graduated, let me just say that I wanted to but never got the chance. We both got sent to completely opposite ends of LA City and I didn't see you again until we both wound up at Mission."

"Yeah that sucked." I had wanted to work with him when we got out of the academy.

"Why did that suck for you?"

"What? You think that you were the only one who had a crush during the academy?"

"Wait a second..who the hell did you have a crush on." Holy crow he was angry now.

"Whoa calm down Edward, I was talking about having a crush on you too." He sighed and kissed my neck. He took some deep breaths and nuzzled my ear and neck with his nose.

"Sorry, I thought I was going to have to punch someone after all." I rolled my eyes. "So let me get this straight. You had a crush on me and didn't ask me out either?"

"That's right."

"Why were you giving me such a hard time for doing the same thing that you did?"

"Because you knew that I would go out with you." He was so gorgeous that no one in their right mind would ever turn him down.

"Even though you thought that I was a player?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you ask me out? Too old fashioned?" Edward joked.

"No, not at all I just knew that you were out of my league and wanted to spare myself the embarrassment of a rejection."

"Wow, you really do have self-esteem issues. I can't believe that you thought that you were out of my league when it's really the other way around." I knew he was loony.

"You are out of your mind Cullen. You are gorgeous, you belong with a model or something." He would look good with someone like Rosalie no matter how much it pained me to think of him with someone besides me.

"You are quite a looker Swan so stop saying otherwise. You don't see yourself very clearly."

"Well, I think you need glasses." We both laughed and then my stomach growled again.

"That is twice now, you must be hungry," Edward said referring to my noisy abdomen.

"We slept right through lunch and I am not used to skipping meals." I always ate well, especially after a good workout and that little romp in the shower was a very good workout. I was even a little sore. Edward did most of the work so he must be very sore. "Sex always makes me hungry." Edward chuckled loudly and it startled me a little bit.

"I was planning on taking you to dinner before we went out tonight so why don't we just make it a late lunch/early dinner and then we will head over to Mountasia. Do you like miniature golf?"

"Yes I do actually, but I am really clumsy so don't stand to close to me when I swing my club."

"Great then why don't you finish getting ready and I will go get my car." He started to leave, but I grabbed him by his shirt again, but this time I kissed him. "Mmm if you keep doing that we will never make it to dinner," he told me and then smacked my ass. I released his shirt and he gave me a chaste kiss and walked out of my room.

I quickly put my boots on over my skinny jeans. I hate skinny jeans with tennis shoes and I just got these great slouch knee high boots. They are black suede and Alice insists that they go great with all of my jeans so I decided they would be perfect for my date. I haven't been on a real date since my break up with Jacob so I was really nervous. I tried to remind myself that I had already slept with this guy so I shouldn't be so concerned. It wasn't helping, I had butterflies in my stomach and was a little nauseous. I had never wanted to impress a guy so bad in my life. I tried to fix my hair but my hands were shaking so bad I couldn't get a clip into it. I yelled a few curses and gave up hoping it would look fine down. I ran the brush through it a few times and took a few calming breaths before attempting some makeup.

Once I got downstairs I gasped, realizing that Edward was waiting for me in the living room. I was so embarrassed that I must have turned three shades of red. Two things crossed my mind at the same time. One: I was glad that I didn't do something really embarrassing like fart as I was coming down the stairs. Two: I hoped he didn't hear me cursing at myself and trying to calm down. Why didn't I consider the fact that he would be in here waiting for me?

"Hey, I didn't mean to startle you, I just didn't know how long you needed to finish getting ready so I figured that instead of sitting in the car and waiting I would come back in and wait."

"It's fine Edward, I just didn't even think about that. I am glad that you did because I hadn't even thought about how long I had been up there. Have you been waiting long?" I don't think I was up there too long, but I did spend a bit of time trying to do my hair.

"Not really, but I am getting hungry," he smiled at me and I was glad that he didn't seem irritated that I had made him wait.

Walking over and giving him a quick kiss, "Well, let's go then. I wouldn't want you to starve." He laughed and we started toward the door. Just then the house phone rang. I let out a huff and then walked over to the phone, "Sorry just one more second."

"Alright, but don't get into one of those lengthy girl conversations."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the caller I.D. Answering the phone, "Hey Dad, what's up?"

"Hey Bells, I just wanted to let you know that I told Jake that he could stay with me for awhile," My jaw dropped and I closed my eyes trying not to cry with Edward standing right there.

"Dad, I think you and I need to have a little talk, but right now I am too upset to discuss this with you." I hung up the phone and looked over at Edward. One traitor tear slipped down my cheek.

* * *

**Okay I know I promised the date but I was having trouble getting that finished and decided it would be better to get something posted before all of you decided to lynch me. I hope you enjoyed it and I promise to keep working on the next one.**


End file.
